Como Es El Verdadero Amor!
by Girl-of love
Summary: por q el verdadero amor es paciente, es benigno, el amor no es celoso ni envidioso, el amor no es fanfarrón ni orgulloso, no es arrogante ni egoísta ni grosero, no exige que todo se haga a su manera, no es irritable ni quisquilloso, no guarda rencor y casi ni se da cuenta cuando los demás hacen algo mal. No se alegra de las injusticias si no se alegra con la verdad,lean porfas
1. prologo

**hola! n.n! HOLA! n.n! HOLA! n.n!  
**

**SOY NUEVA EN ESTO JEJE, Y ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA!  
**

**estoy emocionada, muy emocionada por terminar el prologo, esto lO saque conforme al anime mas precioso que eh visto, GAKUEN ALICE!  
**

**no me pertenece nadiipiiitititia, u,u quisiera porque esta tremendo este enime, y agradesco al que lo hiso o la hiso es un genioooo!  
**

**este nada mas es el prologo, pronto no me demorare en subir el primer capitulo!  
**

**agardeceria que lo leeyeran, todo esta basado en el verdadero amor...**

* * *

**AGRADESCO A NEKOMINI,GRACIIAS!NEKOMINI GRACIAS Y COMENE POR EQUIVOCARME Xd!**

**Y A LIZZ-GIRL77 QUE ME ENSENO COMO SE HACE UNA HISTORIA ENE STA PAGINA!LIZZ-GIRL77 GRACIIIAS!LIZZ-GIRL77 Y GARCIAS NEKOMINI n.n! Gracias encerio!  
**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**Ella es Mikan**, una joven preciosa, ojos color almendra, cabello color avellana largo hasta la espalda ondulado alborotado brilloso y de suave aroma, hermoso rostro delicado, una morena clara, de largas pestanas, ceja bien formada, mejillas suaves y labios enrojecidos. Una buena figura,casi todas las chicas de la academia gakuen alice le tenían envidia, por que mikan comía demasiado y no engordaba al contrario se le hacia mas figura, Digamos que no era la mas hermosa de su salón, pero hermosa en su personalidad y se miraba bellísima con el cabello suelto, mikan no es popular pero tiene las mejores amistades que todo mundo envidiaría, ella es muy timida, pero amable y educada, mas cuando le sacas platica ya es otra chica ya no es timida, y les encantara ser su amiga por que ella las defenderá hasta que muera, porque ella se preocupa por las personas antes de ella misma, mikan tiene el alice de anulacion_/protegerce a ella o a mas_/, el de robo y copeo de alice, y tiene el alice de curación o eliminación o el de revelacion_(hace que otras personas revelen sus secretos mas ocultos)_ el que ella desee usar_,_ narumi no quiere revelar estos alices a personas que no sean confiables de la academia como persona que su verdadero nombre es Rei, porque si lo hiciera, mikan estaría ahora en manos realmente equivocadas...y...asi sera?!.

**EL es Natsume** un chico guapo, de ojos carmesí, cabello azabache, realmente atractivo por sus ojos y test claro no tanto como su amigo ruka que él lo quiere como si fuera su hermano, natsume es el mas perseguido por las chicas, ellas se le insinuaban mucho y a menudo sin darse a respetar, pero el las aleja ofendiéndolas o utilizando su alice, se diría que el es popular, tiene un club de fan´s pero a el eso no le interesa, lo que él quiere de una chica es que se de a respetar y sea realmente única que no imite a nadie mas si no a ella misma, pero el piensa que en la academia no la encontrara y se enfado de estar interesado en ellas, que en lo único que se intereso y la única chica que estaría en su vida seria su hermana perdida, natsume tiene el alice del fuego y el de copeo_/el cual persona se lo integra durante una prueba dentro de una maquina lo cual hace que el daño que causa el alice de fuego se expanda dentro de su cuerpo y lo dañe mucho mas/_**( pero como hiso esto persona, acaso el conocia a la madre de mikan?),** único en todo el mundo, y el mas buscado, natsume que perdió a su familia desde que tiene memoria, y la persona mas preciada desde ese recuerdo fue su hermana Aoi que esta perdida en una de las mil organizaciones de todo el mundo, el prometió encontrarla, según esto persona lo ayudaría, pero el nada mas lo usa para su beneficio, mientras natsume mas usa su alice su vida mas se acordar.

Será realmente el destino desde que se conocen estos chicos para estar juntos, para pelear juntos, para que mikan ayude a natsume que esta apunto de perder el sesenta y cinco por siento de su vida por utilizar su alice, mientras mas se interesa por mikan por como es, mas se enamora, mas se le acerca y mas la asecha, en cambio ella mas se enamora de el chico equivocado,eso hasta que le rompen el corazon..

Pero natsume no se reindira tan fácil , aun que tome tan tontas desiciones las remedia, hará que ella lo ame como el a ella, aun que cada día que pasa el la ama mas y mas, y no soporta estar mas lejos de ella , no soporta verla alado de el hombre equivocado que es tsubasa, ya que el no esta enamorado de mikan si no de misaki, por eso natsume hace un plan, para desenamorarla de tsubasa sin que suelte ni una lagrima porque natsume no resistiría verla llorar, natsume nos contara en esta historia en uno de los capítulos como es que mikan lo ah cambiado y ella no se da cuenta de que el la ama con toda el alma, pero hasta que ella comienza a sentir algo por natsume, por como el la protege y por como él se preocupa por ella, como la cuida que le da, que hace por ella, como le demuestra su interés…etc..

Aunque haiga pleitos entre estos dos chicos por sus diferencias, el lazo de amor será mas fuerte que alguna otra cosa?.

**por que el verdadero amor es paciente, es benigno, el amor no es celoso ni envidioso, el amor no es fanfarrón ni orgulloso, no es arrogante ni egoísta ni grosero, no exige que todo se haga a su manera, no es irritable ni quisquilloso, no guarda rencor y casi ni se da cuenta cuando los demás hacen algo mal. No se alegra de las injusticias si no se regocija con la verdad.»** Algo podrá separarlos?. ...No lo creo. Es cosa del destino...que ellos dos permanescan juntos, aun que pasen por tanto...

qiero decirles que em desvele haciendo este prologo jeje n.n :p aprovecho al 100 las vacaciones, pues hoy me levante a las 11 am wiiip :p

* * *

**Espero que les guste enserio espero que les guste.. Esto es el prologo. Le agradezco a _nekomini _muchísimas gracias, tu confías en mi, y no quiero decepcionarte, espero que mi prologo te agrade. Y a todos los demás, Desearía consejos, si quieren criticas y muchos ánimos como lo hiso _nekomini _con su preciado mensaje .**


	2. como un principe azul

**halo n.n!mi segundo capitulo y sigo re nerviosa xd, que hago que hago? me paniqueo siento nervios, gracias a ivette-chan-n.n por animarle y a nekomini n.n! espero no fallarles :c si lo hago me derrumbo u,u pero aun asi seguire :) y mejorare y mejorare ya lo veran. solo que cuando pase eso denme segunda oportunidad! besos!  
**

**gakuen alice no me pertenece , eso quisiera pero no u,u, mas ya me lei dos veces los mangas y vi dos veces en youtube. como me gusta este anime ! y espero dia a dia el siguiente cap del manga. grandes saludos a todos espero que esto les guste , encerio espero eso, ahi no saben como espero no fallarles nunca.**

* * *

**Cap .-.1- como un príncipe azul.**

* * *

-narumi-sensei, me alegra tanto que por fin haiga respondido a mis suplicas de meterme a la academia con mis súper ultra amadas mega lindísimas mejores amiga que son hotaruuuu Anna y Nonoko-dijo muy emocionada la dulce joven de ojos destacados por las onduladas y largas pestanas seductoras , una bella joven de catorce anos de edad pronto cumpliría los quince, mikan no paraba de sonreír y agradecer a narumi quien se encontraba alado de ella.

-jaja! Mikan es la deseaba vez que me agradeces, que linda pero no fue nada, además da gracias a que puedes entrar porque tiene alice—comento el

-si, doy gracias a que tengo alice, pero cuando ni siquiera sabia de mi alice usted me dejaba visitarla, y también le doy gracias por eso narumi-sensei usted es muy lindo—sonrió amable y dulce y narumi correspondió a esa dulce sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la academia narumi y el chofer bajaron todas las maletas, mikan estaba ansiosa de cruzar la entrada y por fin decir que ya es parte de esta academia…y así lo hiso.

-ya soy parte de esa academia—al terminar soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y sonrió.

-asi es mikan-chan ya eres parte de esta academia—sonrió elegante

Cuando narumi la llevo hacia su habitación*debo decirles que las habitaciones no era en un solo edificio, o en dos edificios o en tres edificios, si no en cabañas elegantes, y administradas para los de alices buenos, a alices muy buenos, de alices fuertes, a alices muy valiosos y únicos o de gran variedad de alices. Y también gakuen alice tenía su preferencia. Narumi la llevo a las cabañas de alices valiosos y de gran variedad, porque quedaban varias cabañas vacías, eran pocos los valiosos de preparatoria, y la llevo por que no había una cabaña vacía en los alices buenos.

-mikan esta será tu nuevo hogar mientras se desocupa una en las cabañas de alices de una o dos estrellas—dijo narumi* asi llamaban a los alices buenos.* y aquellas cabañas de los alices valiosos y únicos o mas de gran cantidad*que tienen mas de dos* aquellas cabañas son de dos pisos lujosas y grandes .

-me encanta, no que digo , me facinaa! Es maravillosa y muy elegante, wou tiene laptod de las finas, mire una biblioteca, tiene una tv pantalla plana, oh narumi , tiene una cocinota, tiene su propio yacusi personal dentro del baño :O es maravilloso, me encafatacina muchísimo!-dijo en voz alta lo ultimo con gran emoción, narumi quedo sorprendido porque cuando ella entro a la cabaña Salió corriendo a curiosear todas las cosas que había ahí dentro, narumi sonreía como mikan curioseaba de manera emocionante como un niño en disneylandia.

-es raro esto que siento, mis cabellos de mis brazos se me hacen chinitos cuando esta chica esta cercas de mi, algo me dice que…. No tiene nomas el alice de curación, cuando encuentro un alice en una persona se me desenrizan los cabellos de los brazos, y entonces esto debe significarse que ella tiene otro alice…-pensó narumi confundido por dentro y sonriente por fuera para que mikan no lo notara.

-jaja, mikan-chan, me alegro tanto que estés emocionada, mañana entraras a clases estaras ansiosa , seguro porque quedaras con tus amigas, por ahora quédate aquí o sal a curiosear, pero ten cuidado, ahora vere lo de tu uniforme y avisare a tus amigas que estas en esta cabana para que te visiten al terminarse las clases—dijo para luego retirarse

-si narumi-sensei dígales que las quiero y las esperare aquí! graciiiaas—sonrió, luego me dia hora ella comenzó a guardar las maletas ya que rodeno su ropa, la doblo y cosméticos, zapatos, y mas objetos necesarios acomodo.

Pasan dos horas y narumi va directo al salón de preparatoria 1.-C. para dar su clase de ortografía y de historia romántica xd. .. . cuando llego!

-hola mis amores listos para sus famosas clases para saber amar—dijo emocionante

-buu! Eso es para tontos buu!—gritaba la mayor parte del salón, a acepción de anna, nonoko quienes hablaban de otra cosa, y hotaru quien pretendía terminar de arreglar su nueva ave robotica. Natsume como siempre con sus manos colocadas en sus nuvas, una de sus preferidas historietas sobre su rostro y los dos pies arriba del gran mesa banco, y ruka solo acariciaba su conejito valioso, el regalo que su madre le dio en sus catorce anos de edad.

Cuando las clases iniciaron, narumi noto que natsume no hacia nada mas que escuchar su música pop rock y etc, las que mas le gustaba, y leer su historieta favorita, como siempre el no ponie atención a narumi.

-si natsume-kun no pone atención en mis clases, como es que pasa mis exámenes y siempre saca diez?—se pregunto confundido y a la vez un tanto sorprendido. Cuando las clases por fin terminaron, y ya todos estaban por salir, narumi dio una noticia.

-mis niños y niñas tengo una noticia interesante y especial ,y mas para anna-chan, nonoko-chan y hotaru-chan—dijo sonriendo hallando a dos chicas confundidas e interesadas en saber la noticia y una que seguía con su ave robot en reparación.

-ya dígalo! Queremos salir—gritaron los de atrás

-mañana, entrara una nueva alumna, es un tanto tímida, pero simpática, quiero que la traten muy bien, nada de andarla amenazando, nada de comportarse mal con ella, si lo van ser entonces cállense mis niños—comento a todo publico, ellos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos, pues narumi no había dicho aquellas palabras cuando otros alumnos entraban por primera vez.

-como se llama?—preguntaron nonoko y anna

-les encantara escuchar esto, es nada mas y nada menos que su amiga sakura mikan-chan-comento emocionado, y miro como al escuchar ¨sakura¨ salió de su rostro una fantástica sonrisa de emoción y hotaru levanto la mirada sorprendida y sonrió al escuchar ¨mikan¨.

-kiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—grito nonoko emocionada

-ni que fuera para tanto—comento sumiré tapándose los oídos

-ella logro entrar, logro entrar!—gritaba anna a nonoko y nonoko a hotaru, que no mostraba ya ninguna expresión desde aquella sonrisa que salió, a natsme no le intereso, pero a ruka eso si.

-que alice encontraron en ella?—pregunto nonoko con un destello de alegría

-porque no se lo preguntan, se encuentra en la cabaña 007 de alices de cinco estrellas —comento sonriente, tanto que todos quedaron sorprendidos, eso le intereso a natsume pero no hiso ninguna expresión notoria.

-por los cocos de mi abuela! Su alice es tan importante—dijo emocionada nonoko

-no me gusta que haiga preferencias en esta academia—susurro anna algo sonriente, o celosa?...o.o!

-vamos, vamos!—animo nonoko y anna sonrió ante eso.

-vamos no se que tanto están esperando bacas—dijo hotaru seria sin mostrar expresión, nonoko y anna se voltearon a ver y soltaron una risita.

-muy, pero muy dentro ella sonríe—comentaron luego corrieron a su lado, hasta que fueron detenidas por el presidente del salón yuu botia.

-ch-chicas!—dijo apenado

-yu-kun, que sucede?—preguntaron

-puedo ir con ustedes, quisiera como presidente conocer a la nueva estudiante—sonrió ansioso

-si claro—sonrieron amables, y los tres siguieron a hotaru.

Mientras con mikan, ella a esa hora no se encontraba en su cabaña. Mikan la joven bella con un short libáis pegado hasta arriba de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes aguada color vainilla, así vestía mikan y tenia el cabello suelto muy alborotado, le brillaba mucho a la luz del sol y el viento lo destacaba mas ese día mikan curioseaba en un hermoso jardín que se encontraba cercas de un montón bosque con una entrada de dos arboles de manzanas, era muy lindo y para mikan fue un lugar perfecto. En aquel jardín se hallaban un millón de flores de cualquier color de cualquier especie. Se hinco y olfateo las rosas y los tulipanes, a ella le facinaban ese tipo de flores, y las flores raras incluyendo los girasoles gigantes, y en ese hermoso jardín avía un girasol gigante, pero el temor mas grande de mikan son: las abejas y donde ahí girasoles ahí abejas, ahora cuales serán sus deseos?, a mikan siempre le han gustado los frensh poodol , siempre ah querido tener de mascota un, caballo, un frensh poodol, un tigre o león y una jirafa, sus animales preferidos , ahora lo saben, siempre ah querido montar un caballo y una jirafa o.o! sus colores favoritos amarillo y el color azul casi turquesa.

Bueno mikan se encontraba sentada en aquel jardín disfrutando de las flores y de la hermosa vista de aquel girasol que era rodeado por abejas.

-esto es genial!—dijo acostándose en el sácate, ella pensaba que en ese momento nadie la veía, o nadie paseaba por ahí porque pensaba que aun todos seguían en sus clases.

Mikan miraba hacia el cielo y pensaba en como estarían sus amigas, asta que alguien tapo la vista. Un rostro que no se veía como era realmente pues el sol destellaba en el.

-Hola!—saludo aquella voz masculina, mikan se sentó en el sácate y volteo a verlo ya bien, ya el sol no pegaba en el, y dejaba ver a un guapo joven de test normal, alto, de cabello azul oscuro mas o meno largo, usaba gorro, sus ojos era azul rey y brillaban, eran profundos, mikan logro ver una estrellita alado de una de sus mejillas, eso le recordó a ella cuando estaba en el kínder. Si se portaba bien le ponían estrellitas en la frente, pero el muchacho la tenia en la mejilla, mikan en ese momento se sonrojo al ver que aquel chico le sonreía coqueto.

-Hola mi nombre es tsubasa andou, eres nueva verdad?—pregunto amable

-h-h-hola!—sonrió mikan soltando un no desapercibido suspiro—m-m-ucho gusto yo soy sakura mikan y me acaban de inscribir hoy—sonrió dulce

-genial! Una chica nueva, y vas en, que? Secundaria?—pregunto sentándose a su lado, mikan se puso mas nerviosa

-no,no jeje, secundaria no, voy en primero de preparatoria—no pudo resistir sonreírle una vez mas

-wou, debo decirte que no pareces de preparatoria, tienes un rostro de niña buena y bonita y eres como una muñequita de borcelana delicada—alago sonriéndole una vez mas

-ahí me dijo bonita—pensó sonrojándose mas—que guapo es …es ..como un príncipe azul—pensaba contemplándolo—es como si… estuviera viviendo un cuento de hadas….. ahí que lindo-pensaba mikan, en eso los dos jovencitos comenzaron a conocerse mas.

**Pdv de mikan**

Mientras hablaba con tsubasa andou, no paraba de ver su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos profundos, me acorde de el príncipe azul, romeo y Julieta, la bella durmiente y mas historias de amor, nunca había sentido algo asi, alegre, y un cosquilleo en el estomago, en este momento..no paraba de sonreirle…..estoy nerviosa…me da pena, además me dijo muñequito aw, El parece tan dulce y lindo, lo acabo de conocer, mikan por Dios, como eres tan … mmm, se que soy muy exagerada y romántica, pero...hoy mi dia en la academia se puso mas emocionante y mas especial.n.n

**Fin de pdv de mikan.**

En eso tsubasa recibe una llamada desde su celular, y contesta…

-si ¿-pregunta el

-Regresaaaaaaaaaa ¡! No hemos terminado la tarea ¡! Seras tsubasa 7.7 nada mas faltabas ser tsubasa!-gritaba aquella voz desde el celular.

-ya no me grites! Ya voy corriendo!—dijo para luego colgar mikan solo le sonreía

-supongo que ya te tienes que ir—inquirio mikan

-si, es que tengo tarea en equipo—dijo rascándose la cabeza-te puedo llamar mikan-chan?—pregunto el amable

-si, con mucho gusto, y yo como puedo llamarte?—pregunto ella mientars ve que tsubasa se va levantando del sacate.

-tsubasa-san, como gustes—dijo el sonriéndole dulce—ahora debo irme mikan-chan, fue un gusto conocerte, hasta pronto—dijo dando una vuelta y corriendo dentro del bosque.

En cuanto vio mikan que se fue tsubasa, ella soltó un suspiro y sonrió como el gato que sale en el pais de las maravillas, pero la sonrisa de mikan no daba miedo si no estas palabras : **ahí dulzura aw que linda se ve, bueno ni tanto :p.**

Luego comenzó a cantar.

-lalalalalalalala! Pum…-y hacer sonidos de baterista hasta que recordó el coro de una canción que le gustaba mucho.(abril lavigne)

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_**Mikan al hablar, es como decir: no tenia tanto volumen al menos cuando grita o se enoja tanto. Pero cuando canta se le suelta el vozarrón, bueno ni tan vozarrón, pero si era gran volumen lo que tenia al cantar, y su voz era tan dulce y fina, en tonos arriba y tonos abajo, todo le quedaba perfecto, hasta para una opera era buena, y le gustaba mucho jugar con su voz, imitando voces de hombres, hasta de calamardo. :p o bob esponja. Era buena para eso, y hasta creaba sus mismas canciones , ella tocaba la guitarra y el piano y un poco la batería y ella aprendió por si sola. bueno por interneth :p mientars ella cantaba natsume pasaba por aquel mismo bosque por el que ella estaba cruzando y inspirando a los pajaritos a cantar con ella una tonada, como blancanieves. **_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_**Aqui natsume comenzo a escuchar su dulce voz, ya se estaba acercando mas a donde ella se encontraba..**_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_**Cuando mikan grito el párrafo de arriba, cerro sus ojos y hiso su nariz como la forma de un gato enojado y que esta maullando enojado. Natsume se indujo curiosamente a buscar aquella dulce voz, el también era curioso, asi que comenzó a buscar, pasa un minuto y la voz ya no se escuchaba, y es que mikan se encontraba tratando de alcanzar una manzana que colgaba de un árbol, y como ella es chaparra por no decir enana, no la alcanzaba… pero comenzó a cantar mientras se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar aquella manzana sabrosa totalmente roja y brillaba, se antoja :p.**_

_This innocence… is… bri….brilliant, it …makes you …want ….to ….cry…_

_**Así cantaba mientras intentaba alcanzarla, una vez mas el escucho su voz y se dispuso a seguirla. Para encontrar al dueño de aquella voz. Pero otra vez callo aquella voz , pues era que mikan se dispuso a trepar aquel gran árbol para satisfacer su estomago. Una vez sercas de la manzana, comenzó a cantar nuevamente mientras intentaba acercarse un poco mas para agarrarla.**_

_This… innocence is brilliance, please don't …go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_**Aqui natsume dio la vuelta en un arbol y aquella voz se escuchaba en el mismo lugar en donde el se encontraba. Luego volteo enfrente de otro árbol viendo como una manzana caia al suelo, el se acercó a la manzana y la agarro cuando la levanto la volteo a mirar y apunto de morderla alguien se lo impide.**_

-di-disculpa, esa manzana es mía—decía una joven que se encontraba sostenía de un tronco, con un sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro, su cabello entre orejas suelto y alborotado, el aire lo hacia lucir mas encantador mas el sol no lucia su gran brillo, pero aun así se notaba a toda vista, bueno no a toda, mikan le temía algo a las alturas pero le encantaba trepar. Natsume la observo con un poco de delicadeza, ya que le asombro el rostro de aquella hermosa creatura sostenida con miedo de un tronco del gran árbol de manzanas, luego volteo a ver la manzana que sostenía sus manos, ahí mikan ya avía terminado de bajar del árbol.

-me la puedes dar por favor?—le pregunto amable mikan sonriéndole dulce, natsume vio que ella no llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia.

-quien eres?, cual es tu nombre?—pregunto serio y sin mostrar alguna expresión, ahí mikan se quedo algo inmóvil al ver aquellos ojos profundos de aquel joven alto y apuesto de cabello azabache test normal y de ojos carmesí , esos ojos llamaron mucho la atención de mikan, aquellos ojos tan profundos no mostraban ninguna expresión ante su presencia.

-em…es que…mm..eto..—dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo con mucha pena—que me preguntaste?—pregunto avergonzada, la joven enrojecida por la vergüenza de quedarse viendo a sus profundos ojos y no ponerle atención a lo que sus labios soltaron.

-hpm—dijo natsume rotando sus ojos-como te llamas niña?—pregunto con voz mas alta y seria

-ahí, jeje discúlpame jojo! Mi nombre es sakura mikan, y hoy me acaban de ingresar a la academia—respondió dulce y amable.

-que alice tienes?—pregunto el

-ninguno en especial, solo soy como un doctor –respondió ella sonriente—asi que si te lastimas o te sucede algo, ahí estaré para ti—dijo cambiando su sonrisa dulce a una mas hermosa y linda que dices: aw, que preciosa sonrisa da cosa! Aw!. :p. natsume abrió sus ojos ante esa sonrisa tan hermosa y dulce.

-ay! Digo..qui-quiero decir… para sa-nar tus heridas—dijo explicándolo mejor, sonrojándose un poco mas—disculpa…cual es tu nombre?—pregunto sonriendo amable.. ahí mikan como sonríes.

-tss—hiso natsume sin responderle nada, solo extendió su mano con la manzana, y mikan la volteo a ver y la agarro de su mano.

-gra-gracias—agradeció amable y sonrió pero natsume ya estaba siguiendo otro camino. En eso mikan solo lo mira por un par de segundos y sigue cantando su canción.

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_**Natsume la voltea a ver y luego se voltea serio siguiendo su camino. Ahora ya no estaba curioso por saber de quien pertenecía aquella dulce voz.**_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_**Cuando mikan termino de cantar, penso en la persona con la que se encontro hace minutos**__._

-nunca me había tocado en mi vida, ver un par de ojos de ese color carmesí, son tan…profundos y tan…interesantes, que hasta podrías pensar que no se halla en ellos ningún sentimientos—pensaba ella sosteniendo entre sus manos la manzana que ya tenia tres mordidas.

-me pregunto quien será?, y cual será su tipo de alice?—se preguntaba mientras seguía su camino a la cabaña para ver si sus amigas ya vendrían a visitarla.

**Continuara….**

* * *

Les gusto?

me toma tiempo terminar un capitulo, y jeje xd como es mi primer historia xd, no sabia como empezarla pero si comenzarla xd, disculpen mis vacaciones xd ok no no vacaciones jeje, cada dia escribia y borraba lo que no me gustaba xd y seguia escribiendo :p

Xd, me siento nerviosa por lo que comentaran, es el segundo capitulo, y les quiero decir que gracias por sus reviews

**Nekonomi:** n.n muchas gracias a la persona que menos quiero fallar en este fanfict es a ti, tu confías en mi, y eso me anima tanto , gracias por leer mi historia n.n!

**Ivette-chan-n.n:** que lindo nombre por cierto, y me puso feliz, feliz feliz muy feliz al saber que ya tengo dos lectoras, y cuando me enviaste el mensaje y yo lo leí me quede asombrada, tu también haces historias no lo sabia y me metí a tu perfil y quiero decirte que estoy impresionada por todas las historias, igual que floorcita, e igual que nekomini, son muy buenas escritoras, y comenzare a leer sus historias, ya verán que me fascinaran.

**Sakura Aldana:** encerio? :o gracias, garcias por leerla, espero no fallarles en ningún capitulo, se aceptan consejos, criticas, y si eh fallado en algo aun que me ponga triste, díganme en que falle si?. gracias


	3. un par de ojos carmesi

**HALO!HELLO! HOLA!OHAYO!(asi se escribe) :O?**

**antes que todo y que nada: quiero decirles que no me pertenece esta famosa caricatura anime gakuen alice,, y agradesco a quien lo ah creado que que imaginacion :D, es tan lindo ese anime, bueno tambien triste T.T pero lo que si es que es muy interesante!**

**GRACIAS A NEKOMINI A IVETTE-CHAN-N.N A GUEST Y A MAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA T.T me hace muy felis, soy una exagerisima nina pero, pero lo que no quiero es fallarles.!GRACIAS :´D ME HACNE FELIZ MUY FELIZ SUS REVIESW!**

* * *

Cap .-.2- **un par de ojos carmesí!**

* * *

-nunca me había tocado en mi vida, ver un par de ojos de ese color carmesí, son tan…profundos y tan…interesantes, que hasta podrías pensar que no se halla en ellos ningún sentimientos—pensaba ella sosteniendo entre sus manos la manzana que ya tenia tres mordidas.

-me pregunto quien será?, y cual será su tipo de alice?—se preguntaba mientras seguía su camino a la cabaña para ver si sus amigas ya vendrían a visitarla.

En eso el celular de mikan comenzó a sonar, y ella contesta con gran emoción viendo que quien le llamaba era nada mas y nada menos que hotaru.

-Hotaruuuu!—dijo contenta

-Baka! Donde andas?—gritaba hotaru molesta

-a-a-ahí hotata, di-digo hotatu, andaba paseando!—dijo nerviosa,*de todas formas se equivoco xd*—paseaba mientras salían de la escuela ustedes, las quiero ver! Donde andan?—pregunto emocionad

-dentro de tu casa!—contesto sin expresión alguna

-dentro de, de mi …casa? Y como entraron si yo tengo la llave?—pregunto confundida

-porque seras la reina de las súper bakas, siempre dejas la puerta sin llave idiota—contesto seria

! jijiji-solto una risita de inocencia-ahí les voi!—dijo toda alegre y cuando colgó salió corriendo a todo lo que daba de aquel bosque y del hermoso paisaje, rumbo a su cabaña.

-ya las veré, ya las veré! Me encanta esto, estaré siempre a su lado, siiiii! Gracias narumi-sensei—pensaba con gran alegría.

Cuando mikan corría con ansias de llegar a su cabaña para estrujar a sus amigas llego pues hace como un mes que no las veía y para mikan eran como sus hermanas, cuando la de ojos preciosos llego a las cabañas de las cinco estrellas comenzó a buscar su cabaña entre todas ellas, volteaba a todos lados buscando el numero que le correspondía a ella y su cabaña, hasta que sus ojos voltearon a ver una hermosa mariposa color amarillo con azabache de retoque, ella aun corría sin mirar por donde iba o hacia donde o hacia quien o.o veía a la hermosa mariposa como volaba por el cielo , tenia alas enormes y muy bonitas.

-aza-ba-che—pronuncio inocentemente la de hermosa de mikan, hasta que algo ¨alguien¨ la hiso tropezar o mas bien ella tropezó con alguien..

-tss!—se quejo aquella persona por el peso de la hermosa chica que se encontraba arriba de el.

-ahí!—hiso mikan levantando un poco su cabeza y abriendo al instante sus ojos, se encontró sorprendida a un par de ojos carmesí como los de hace un rato en el bosque a tan solo milímetros uno del otro. Ella se sonrojo un poco por aquel encuentro inesperado.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-o-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-intentaba decir mikan separándose un poquito de su rostro, pero estaba tan nerviosa, avergonzada y sonrojada que no podía soltar ni una palabra, algo le impedía alejarse de él, natsume no le quitaba sus ojos de encima, era como si la mirara en ese entonces con gran interés.

-y-y-y-yo—logro decir por fin hasta que volvió a intentar separarse de él, pero no lo lograba hacer lo cual la coloco en un estado mucho mas nerviosa sintiendo algo inexplicable en su estomago, natsume ni se dio cuenta que contemplaba aquella hermosa e inocente rostro enrojecido de mikan, la hacia lucir mas des tallante y preciosa , pues la blusita de mikan se atoro en uno de los cuantos botones de la camisa de natsume y mientras mas intentaba separarse de él, mas se deshilaba de ese lado. Y de cual lado?. En medio del peco de ella, por eso no se podía separar tanto de su rostro, hasta que mikan volteo a ver al azabache, y miro que este no le quitaba la vista de encima, mikan se sonrojo mas al ver aquellos ojos profundos ahí natsume reacciono un tanto confundido. Ahí que inocencia de este n.n!

-quítate—dijo serio sin mostrar expresión alguna,

-lo-lo siento, intento ,pero mi blusa—dijo y los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el problema haciendo que sus cabecitas chocaran lo cual eso puso un tanto nervioso a natsume por primera vez.

-jálala idiota—dijo molesto

-claro que no y no me llames así, si lo hago mi blusa se descoserá, y no, no tengo intenciones de descoserla, sabes lo que costo?—dijo asustada.

-quítatela—dijo serio

-que?—pregunto sorprendida volteando a ver al de ojos carmesí, este levanto una ceja esperando a que ella hiciera lo que las demás hacían -no, noo! Ni que fuera que! No, jamás pervertido, si eso esperas, yo no lo hare nunca—dijo seria

-mm—hiso el, colocando sus manos entre la blusita de mikan y su camisa para intentar quitar el hilo de su botón.

-buena idea, es perfecta mas que las anteriores—comento mikan sonriendo un tanto para el azabache.

Hasta que lograron separarse.

-por fin!—pensaba ella levantándose y natsume también se levanto.

-lo siento—se disculpo mikan, natsume comenzó a sacudirse –no me fije mientras corria, estaba viendo otras cosas, lo siento por ocasionarte este problemita—dijo bajando el rostro con un sonrojo de pena.

-solo no seas un estorbo como las demás, ni una idiota aun que lo muestras demasiado idiota!—dijo retirándose de lado derecho de mikan.

-idiota?, IDIOTA?, no me digas así, no tienes por qué decirme así, solo fue un problemita, sin querer, fue un accidente—le grito ella seria mientras miraba como se iba y le daba la espalda, hasta que vio a unos cinco metros una cabaña que se encontraban tres chicas fuera de ellas, dos sorprendidas con las manos en sus bocas y una con una cámara de fotografías mirando interesada a mikan y a natsume.

-CHICAAAS!—grito mikan emocionada hacia ellas, corría o mas bien volaba.

-mikan-chan!—decían nonoko y anna recibiendo su gran abrazo y correspondiéndole.

-como las extrañe—decía ella mostrando un sentimiento de amor hacia ellas, luego corrió a abrazar a hotaru, ella la volteo a ver sonriéndole un poco y luego volteo a miraba a un natsume entrar a la cabaña del lado derecho alado de la cabaña de mikan, al parecer eran vecinos. :O eso le intereso a hotaru.

-te extrañe!—decía mikan

-tengo hambre—fue lo único que dijo hotaru .

-si yo también! Quiero pizza—dijo feliz.

Cuando terminaron de comer su pizza en la famosa cafetería de preparatoria que estaba totalmente vacía por cierto, fueron hacia la cabaña de mikan y ella comenzó a contar su primer dia en la academia y su encuentro con tsubasa.

-y, ese chico me dijo muchas cosas lindas, se sentó a mi lado, me saludo muy educado y su sonrisa encantadora, su rostro era muy luminoso en ese entonces por el sol, dijo que era como una muñeca de borcelana bonita y delicada, platicamos de mucho ahí y su sonrisa es tan hermosa, te encierras en ella, es imposible olvidar una sonrisa así, , sus ojos, su cabello, su altura, el es tan wou, se porto tan bien con migo,-contaba sonrojada aquel hermoso momento. Nonoko y anna estaban tan emocionadas y suspiraban a cada rato.

-mikan esta enamorada—susurro nonoko a anna.

-esto es amor,mikan-chan—dijo emocionada anna

-siii! bueno, bueno, es que no se, es la primera vez que me sentía así alado de el, o sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, y me dio calor en ese entonces, sentía que volaba mientras lo miraba, como sonreía me hacia ponerme de los nervios—comento sonrojándose mas

-entonces es amor! Mikan-chan te estas enamorando de el—dijeron anna y nonoko

-como se llama baka?—pregunto hotaru seria

-tsbasa-san—respondió contenta—quiero volverlo a ver-dijo soltando un suspiro al instante.

Al atardecer llego narumi dándole el uniforme a mikan, para el día de mañana que seria su primer día de clases, ella estaba emocionada, y el uniforme era tan lindo, anochecer mikan ya se había despedido de sus amigas, aunque las extrañaba, subió las escaleras pues su cuarto de dormir se encontraba arriba y el baño también, cuando se metió al baño se metió al yacusi, coloco un champo de burbujas con olor a rosas, en ese entonces eran las 7:15 pm y puso música para que su baño fue a perfecto. La canción que estaba puesta era (selena gomez- i love you like a love song) y comenzó a cantarla de una manera realmente desafinada o.o es que así es mikan, ella cantaba de muchas formas, graciosas, o muy bonitas o de operas, así que imagínense esa canción cantada con voz de opera. O.o pero nada más por varios segundos pues le gustaba cantar de varias formas. El baño de mikan se encontraba del lado derecho, y la ventana de aquel baño en el que ella se bañaba se encontraba abierta, y como las cada cabaña estaba muy cerquitas de la cabaña de alado, pudiera ser que su vecino o vecina, en este caso vecino si tenia una de las ventanas de su habitación abiertas, tal vez pudiera ser que escuchara en vivo a la cantante de mikan. o.o!

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now, here's another one

So your melody will play on and on

With the best of' em

You're beautiful

Like a dream come alive, incredible

A centerfold miracle, lyrical

You saved my life again

And i want you to know baby.

**Aqui mikan comenzo a mover su cabeza a todos lados del yacusi, pues ya se encontraba dentro de aquella canción.**

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

**Aquí natsume que encontró a su habitación para quitarse la ropa y colocarse la bata comenzó a escuchar cierta voz que se le hacia un tanto conocida.**

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Aquí en la parte de arriba mikan hiso voz de robot o.o! y abajo la hiso normal.

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

**Aquí abajo mikan hiso una voz angelical, fina y delgada realmente Hermosa voz. Natsume ya se estaba preparando para dormir, cuando en es aquella voz se le hiso mas conocida.**

Boy you play through my mind like symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You Just do to me what you do

And it feels like i've been rescued

**Aquí natsume fue hacia la ventana abierta para supuestamente el cerrarla y se encontró a una mikan con una bata hasta la rodilla color azul rey puesta quien aun seguía cantando pero ya estaba fuera del baño. Mikan se quito la toalla de su cabeza y sacudió su cabello largo y ondulado a los lados y luego hacia atrás para terminar en cámara lenta paso esto ante los ojos de natsume y ella lentamente abrió sus ojos sus largas pestanas deslumbraban eso la hiso lucir sexy D: natsume levanto una ceja a ese momento, luego cerro la ventana. **

I've been set free

I'm hypnotized by your destiny

You're magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are

And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

**-esta chica que esta hacienda en estas cabañas?—se pregunto natsume reaccionando un tanto confundido—que tipo de alice tiene esta idiota?—se pregunto muy serio. Natsume se encontraba acostado en su cama con las manos atrás de su cabeza haciéndose muchas preguntas.**

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares

You stand alone

To every record I own

Music to my heart

That's what you're

A song that goes on and on

**Y seguía cantando mikan mientras acomodaba su cama. **

**-se arrepentirá de aver entrado a este infierno de academia—susurro natsume molesto.**

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

**A natsume comenzoa molestarle aquella voz que no lo dejaba descansar.**

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I love you, like a love song.

**Y termino por fin..**

**Continuara. :p**

**Ivette-chan-n.n:** jojo :p es que me inspiran mucho ustedes :D y nombre voy leyendo tu historia de The Song Becomes 2a tempo:Lo mismo pero al revez, y me encantaaa! La lei todo este dia encerio :D, y seguire leyendo después de poner este capitulo, bueno ahorita me encontraras ya leyendo tu famosa historia, eres exelente par ami tienes un 10000000000000000000! Igual que nekomini y florcita :D

**Nekomini**: Olla! :D O.O! n.n! shiiiiii eso es lo que no quiero decepcionarte, decepcionarlas a ti ya Ivette-chan-n.n quiero ser su amigiiita, ya se que soy pequeña u,u! pero creceré ya casi wii. Me alegraron demasiado el dia de ayer cuando leí sus reviews, me encontraba solita en casa y eso me da miedo xd, pero se me cuidar mis perritos me cuidan: D pero me encontraba sola y me meti al interneth y los lei y wou me puse muy requeté súper ultra alegre, mis padres se habían ido a un restaurante, fue su aniversario 20 anotes: O y nekomini ERER GENIAL! Te qierooooo C´:.

**Guest:** gracias por leer mi historia, espero jamás de los jamases decepcionarte a ti, sabes se siente tan hermoso cuando alguien te comenta algo bonito, te alegra tanto el día, y eso me hicieron ustedes cuatro, muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y si algo no te gusta, por favor dímelo si?, quisiera mejorar en esos puntos de vista shi :D n.n!


	4. el azabache

**HELLO! n.n  
**

**me decidi a subir otro capitulo, no se cada dia me meto mas en esto, me encanta me facina es algo favulloso n.n, y decidi subir otro capitulo que escribi jejem :p. es que la verdad quienes me animan son Nekomini, GRACIIAS! ivette-chan-n.n MUCHAS GARCIAS CHICAS.  
**

**_quiero decirles:_ que no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes, agradesco a quien ah creado esta favulosa historia :D  
**

* * *

**Cap 3.- El Azabache!**

* * *

Al día siguiente mikan se encontraba en su salón de clase, quienes la llevaron hacia el salón?, nada mas y nada menos que anna, nonoko y hotaru, pues sabían que mikan se perdía con algo de facilidad, y se le olvidaban algunas cosas por distraída., mikan se encontraba rodeada por muchos chicos.

-que bonito rostro—la alagaban, mikan solo estaba algo apenada.

-que tiene de bonita—se quejo sumiré seria

-sus ojos y su rostro es como el de una muñeca de porcelana—contesto wakako

-cállate, además no es tan bonita, no llega ni a hermosa—le dijo ella seria cruzando sus brazos

-tu deves ser la famosa sakura mikan—inquirió yu tobita intentando entrar entre todos aquellos chicos.

-sip—sonrió dulce

-mi nombre es yuu tobita, llámame yu-san por favor, soy el jefe de este grupo—se presento

-mucho gusto—sonrio amable

-ayer me encontraba, con anna-chan, nonoko-chan e imai, estábamos buscándote, y fuimos hacia tu cabaña, pero no te encontrabas—comento el

-a si?, es que andaba por ahí paseando jeje—sonrió apenada—pero cuando llegue no te mire—comento

-es que me tuve que ir, nos dejaron mucha tarea y como tenia cosas que entregar, no quería que se me juntara, asi que lamento no poder presentarme ayer—se disculpo

-ne! No tienes que hacer eso, fue mi culpa así que lo siento—dijo ella y yu tobita eso le agrado lo cual correspondió su dulce sonrisa.

-y que tipo de alice tienes?—pregunto koko muy curioso y el chico del balón que no me acuerdo de su nombre jeje xd.

-no es tan especial—comento mikan hasta que apunto de decir algo mas, natsume va entrando acompañado por ruka su mejor amigo, mikan sintió aquella presencia y el aire que acaricio su cabello, o aquel aroma que su nariz alcanzo a oler, lo cual hiso voltear curiosa a mikan, y cuando lo volteo a ver, se sorprendió.

-es el!, así que va en el mismo salón!—pensó sorprendida y en cuanto pensó esto natsume volteo a verla, mas no mostro ninguna expresión y se volteo a los cuatro segundos.

-wou—comento kokoro—eso fueron los cuatro segundos mas intensos de este momento—comento haciendo que mikan se sorprendiera y se sonrojara un poco.

-i-intentos?, no, no, no creo que fueran intensos—comento ella negando hasta que escucha un ligero golpe hacia el suelo, mikan voltea y ve que natsume esta sentado en el lugar que ella coloco su mochila.. y su mochila?, en el suelo.

-este!—pensó molesta en el momento en que vio su mochila.

-mikan-chan a donde vas?—pregunto anna confundida.

-ei! eii! Azabache , por que razón tiras mi mochi´?—pregunto levándola y colocándola en el mesa banco para luego recargar sus pequeñas manitas en su cadera que se estaba formando mas.

-ehi!, niña no le hables en ese tono a mi natsume-kun—le grita sumiré molesta

-pero.. tiro mi mochila!—se quejo

-ese es su lugar desde un principio desde que llego desde que empezó este ano, así que aléjate de el—dijo sumiré con una mirada amenazante

-alejarme de el! Estoy alejada, pero si es su asiento esta bien, que te costaba colocar mi mochila en el mesa banco, o preguntar de quien era?—le pregunto mikan molesta pero en voz baja.

-que te crees tu, meterte con migo es un grave problema, fue tu problema a ver colocado tu fea mochila en este lugar….te costara caro a ver entrado a esta academia, te arrepentirás niña—dijo serio.

-m-me arrepentiré?, no lo creo—dijo seria luego agarro su mochila y se dirigió hacia nonoko y anna.

-espera idiota—dijo natsume y mikan paro sus pasos haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

-que quieres?—pregunto evitando aquella ofensa que él le dijo, mikan no era tan peleonera lo que quería es no tener enemigos, aun que le enfadaba que las personas fuerza tan como natsume.

-cual es el alice por el cual te dejaron en entrar aquí?—pregunto sin volearla a ver.

-que con la pista que te di ayer no vasto?—pregunto seria y confundida.

-que?—pensó sumiré con algo de celos.

-si es el de curación, que lastima me das, pero es el único que tienes?—pregunto serio

-em…s-supongo que si, porque preguntas?—pregunto confundida

-porque te hallas en las cabañas de cinco estrellas niña?—pregunto muy serio volteándola a ver

-ci-cinco estrellas!—pensó sumiré sorprendida—si narumi-sensei dijo algo sobre esto, y ella solo tiene un alice, que es esto?—se pregunto molesta

-em, eto..narumi-sensei me dijo que es temporal, por que no ahí una cabaña que este desocupada en donde me toca por mi tipo de alice—respondió algo nerviosa.

-si…mientras tanto…de ahora en adelante tendrás muchos contra ti, niña, a de ser tu tipo de alice, tan bajo, tendrás varios problemas estando en las cabañas de cinco problemas que te darán miedo—comento serio

-porque lo crees así?—pregunto acercándose a el del lado de ruka.

-si es cierto, aquí ahí muchos que son celosos, y que juzgan demasiado y actúan sin pensar contra aquellos que son de cinco estrellas.—susurro anna a nonoko y yu tobita estaba escuchando, algo que no sabían es que natsume le estaba diciendo eso no por los estudiantes si no por una persona aun peor. Algo quería hacer natsume correrla de miedo de las cabañas de cinco estrellas, o odiarla?, o no se xd.

-pero les puedo decir que no es temporal cierto y así calmaran todo verdad? Si es que esta apunto de suceder algo—pregunto algo preocupada

-te atacarían pensando que eres una de las preferidas de ese gay….porque no mejor, te vas con alguien de tu tipo a su cabaña, ya que no perteneces a las nuestras, serias un gran estorbo,

-:O, gracias por preocuparte azabache—agradeció mikan sonriendo un poco, eso le molesto a narumi y mucho mas a sumiré—veré que es lo que puedo hacer—respondió

-porque agradeces?, acaso crees que lo hago por tu cuidado, no idiota, solo no quiero escuchar tu estúpida voz de gallo desplumado por las noches al salir de bañarte—dijo serio y todos callaron sorprendidos, mikan se avergonzó y quiso decir algo pero no pudo , él la había ofendido y mikan se sintió tan mal y triste, quería llorar, si , mikan es sentimental, nadie la había ofendido de tal forma.

-eres.. –intento mikan decir algo, pero ella sabia que no quería pleitos así que solo dijo esto- narumi-sensei me acomodara en otra cabaña pero eso hasta que se desocupe una, que te quede bien claro—respondió y dio media vuelta y se fue, ruka se le quedo viendo inocente a mikan.

-que le sucede?—se pregunto mikan aguantándose las lagrimas de la ofensa.

Al comenzar las clases, un estudiante falto Mochiage por que se encontraba enfermo y mikan se sentó en su asiento que estaba enfrente de natsume, mientras tanto en el asiento de alado de natsume quedaba vacían, pero mikan no quería sentarse ahí, estaba dolida u,u!, cada clase que pasaba cada maestro, mikan se presentaba, a ella no le gusta para nada las matemáticas, es pésima en las divisiones y en multiplicaciones no es tan buena, su primer dia y ya le habían encargado tarea, las clases terminaron.

-mi primer día y tarea de mate—pensó preocupada.

Salieron , mikan, nonoko, anna, yu tobita, kokoro y hotaru hacia la cafetería para comer, mikan hacia nuevas amistades, y para su buena suerte se encontró al salir de la cafetería con tsubasa.

-tsubasa-san!—grito mikan saludándolo, y el volteo a los lados buscando aquella voz conocida hasta que vio a una simpática y alegre muchachita que estaba a unos metros de el que le saludaba con gran alegría.

-Mikan-chan—dijo acercandoce a ella.

-su príncipe—dijo emocionada anna

-si!—dijo nonoko

-su príncipe? Son novios o que?—pregunto kokoro interesado.

-no, pero tal vez suceda algo—sonrió anna

-mira nada mas, luciendo el uniforme de preparatoria, te vez sensacional mikan-chan—la alago y ella se sonrojo

-aaah! Lo crees asi tsubasa-san?—pregunto emocionada con estrellas en sus preciosos par de ojos.

-si, mikan-chan, el rojo resalta sus hermosos ojazos y luego esa sonrisa tan hermosa te deslumbra mas—dijo sonriendo coqueto. Y ella se sonrojo más.

-es , es tan lindo—pensó emocionada

-que hacen por aquí?—pregunto viendo hacia los demás

-acabamos de salir de comer—respondió kokoro , mikan seguía en su mundo.

-ah que bien!—dijo el—que comieron?—pregunto

-pizza, hamburguesas, hot dog—respondio anna

-eso comio mikan-chan—comento kokoro avergonzando a una pobre chica que pro fin reacciono

-pero, pero no me comi todo—corrigio sonrojada

-claro que si, cinco pedazotes de pizzas una hamburguesa mas grande que mis manos y dos hot dog´s –comento kokoro haciendo que la castana se sonrojara de pies a cabeza

-n-no, es que… lo que pasa es que,.. no cene—dijo toda nerviosa con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-me sorprendes mikan-chan, y mira nada mas que delgada estas, eso es comer sanamente—dijo calmandola un poco

-no, eso es comer como un cerdo—dijo hotaru y mikan se avergonzó mas

-HOTATA, di-diho HOTARU!1 QUE CRUEL!—dijo mikan molesta, le salía humo de sus orejas.

-jaja! Aw te vez bien mona sonrojada—alago tsubasa pellizcando con delicadez el cachete izquierdo de mikan, ella bajo el rostro y se sonrojo mucho mas como el color de ojos de natsume.

-bueno ahora me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer, asi que nos vemos después , adiós mikan-chan! Adiós a todos—se despido mostrando su sonrisota

-si que es lindo—comento anna y nonoko, todos volteaorn a ver a una mikan roja, roja , roja que aun no reaccionaba por lo que tsubasa le dijo, ella seguía en su mundo.

-Baka! Baka, reacciona Baka—le decía hotaru moviéndola de un lado a otro hasta hacerla reaccionar y volver en si.

-ahiii!—solto un suspiro—verdad que es lindo?—pregunto emocionada y con un sonrojo precioso en sus mejillas

-si, mikan-chan es coqueto—comento nonoko

-al parecer, le encanto tu gran apetito, a quien no le sorprendería eso de una chica!—comento kokoro haciendo que mikan se apenara mas

-deja mi apetito!—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Así pasaron paso todo un mes y medio, mikan enlazo una amistad con kokoro y kitsuneme aun que el siempre decía lo que ella pensaba, lo malo para mikan es que le toco sentarse alado de natsume. Yo no le veo nada de malo, y aun no se desocupaba una cabaña para ella. En donde correspondía por su tipo de alice, ella se encontraba mucho con natsume cuando curioseaba por los bosques o en la cafetería, una que otra ella lo saludaba o le sonreía, pues ya no recordaba la ofensa de su primer día, ella no era vengadora, natsume solo miraba como hacia amistades y de vez en cuando mikan tenia encuentros con tsubasa, encuentros encantadores.

**continuara...**

* * *

**Lizz-girl: alguien quien tiene tambien fe en mi, gracias encerio espeor jamas decepsionarlas a ti a nekomini, a guest a ivette-chan a sakura, a nadie quiero decepsionar, y gracias por leer mi historia, gracias encerio, eres bien linda, y eres una gran escritura, me recomendaron la de GAKUEN ALICE LA GENERACION, y la estare leyendo, se ve muy muy interesante ya que es recomendada, y gracias :D  
**


	5. yoichi herido! mikan doctora!

**HOLA! ya es noche u,u! a que no saben que? :o**

**vi uno de mis capitulos favoritos de gakuen alice, y recorde a yoichi este nino lo amo, es tan lindo, y quise hacer un capitulo donde saliera el. espeor y les guste, NO QUIERO FALLASLES  
**

**quiero decirles que ::::: no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes, y agradesco al creador de esta fantastica historia, esta super! :D  
**

**HOLA NEKOMINI HOLA IVETTE-CHAN :D HOLA LIZZ :D HOLA SAKURA :D HOLA GUEST! :D HOLA CICLALI! :D se los dedico asi con mucho amor , espero y les guste muchiio pero muchiisismo!  
**

* * *

**Cap.-4, yoichi herido! mikan doctora! y un natsume curioso!**

* * *

En un dia de clases tan normal ¨tan normal¨ como todos los demás paso algo interesante, mikan entraba como siempre toda alegre acompañada, por hotaru, nonoko y anna, pues ese día se quedaron a dormir en su cabaña, mas bien a desvelarse, si vieran sus caras tenían miles de ojeras, pero mikan aun así entraba toda alegre.

Cuando fue a sentarse a su asiento después de saludar a todos, fue a dirigirse a saludar a ruka con quien ya se llevaba mas o menos bien y a natsume con quien no se sabia como se llevaban o.o!

-Buenos días ruka-pyo , buenos días conejito de ruka pyo!—saludo mikan con una dulce sonrisa haciendo sonrojar algo leve a ruka.

-bu-buenos días sakura—respondió serio sin voltearla a ver, mikan dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento que era alado de natsume, cuando se sentó volteo para saludar a natsume hasta que se encontró con un pequeño niño de cabello color arena, test moreno claro, ojos color verdes mar , el pequeño se encontraba en los brazos de natsume.

-oh! Pero que creatura tan linda—comento mikan engrandando sus ojos almendrados ante tan mono rostro.

-ne natsume 7.7 secuestraste a este lindo niño?—pregunto tan simpática mikan .

-como crees que natsume-kun secuestraria a un niño?, estas bien loca niña mensa—ofendió Mochiage.

-entonces que hace aquí ¿-pregunto curiosa

-es una larga historia sakura, y como me canso de hablar con tigo, solo te dare un pequeño resumen: el pequeño yoichi-san le agarro un gran cariño a natsume-kun , el lo cuida des que yoichi nació, y es como si fuera su hijo, de vez en cuando natsume-kun se lo trae, es tan lindo no crees?—comento sumiré con corazones en sus ojos.

-si, el niño es muy lindo—dijo mikan sonriéndole—así que eres yoichi-san, hola puedes llamarme mikan-chan—sonrió encantadora, yoichi la miraba serio, mas bien pareciera que se entretuvo con algo del rostro de mikan, con la boca abierta, casi tragaba moscas.

-moco!—fue lo que dijo el tierno de yoichi apuntando a la nariz de mikan. ella se sorprendió, natsume la miraba en ese entonces.

-eh!—hiso mikan sorprendida, luego se escucharon risas de sumiré y wakako, mikan agarro papel y se sonó la nariz fuera del salón, luego volvió.

-listo! Ne, que edad tienes pequeño?—pregunto mikan, el eso yoichi comienza a jalarle la nariz como intentando revisar luego la suelta dejando a una mikan confundida y adolorida.

-el moco sigue ahí!—dijo apuntando.

-ahahah!—hiso mikan sorprendida, y volvió a sonarse. Luego volvió.

-disculpa es que eh tenido algo de gripe últimamente—dijo apenada—entonces que edad tienes'—le pregunto sonriéndole de una manera diferente a los demás, aquella sonrisa era un original, encantaba a cualquiera, yoichi se le quedo viendo a aquella dulce sonrisa, luego respondió con su mano, agacho un dedo y dejo cuatro arriba.

-ahí! Cuatro años! Ya serás un niño grande y encantador—comento sonriente, en eso sumiré se acercó.

-yoichi-san ven a mis brazos—le pidió sonriéndole pero yoichi no alzo sus brazos si no que se aferro a natsume.

-fea—dijo yoichi, cuando se quiso acomodar un poco mas en los brazos de natsume, yoichi se quejo de algo que le dolía porque se había lastimado con algo.

-déjalo con el, si le agarro cariño, seria mejor no separarlo de la persona que quiere—comento mikan y natsume la escucho. En eso la vista de mikan fue hacia el pie de yoichi que se encontraba vendado, ella se sorprendió y se preocupo.

-ne, natsume-kun que le paso?—pregunto preocupada

-se callo de un árbol—respondió serio

-de un árbol? , pobre. Espera…como subió al árbol?—pregunto confundida

-yoichi-san tiene dos alices, el segundo es tele transportación y apenas lo esta aprendiendo a usar, así que surgió un pequeño accidente—dijo Mochiage.

-dos alices!, eso se puede?—pregunto ella

-si—respondió sumiré

-genial-dijo emocionada

-mikan-chan tu tienes el alice de la curación, por que no lo usas en el niño—comento yu tobita de lejos.

-es cierto—pensó mikan—te voy a curar esa herida—sonrió mikan a yoichi, luego toco con cuidado su pie izquierdo y le quito la venta poco a poco y con cuidado, yoichi hacia gestos de dolor. Cuando le quito la venta vio grandes raspones y una herida que se estaba cerrando pero estaba tierna, de recién abierta, la venta estaba manchada de sangre, luego mikan coloco sus manos una a un lado de su pie y la otra al otro lado de su pie, ella podía curar de cualquier modo, acerco su rostro y soplo en la herida, una vez soplando con sus dos manos la tapo y esta comenzó a brillar de color verde, segundos después el brillo color verde de sus manos desapareció y el rostro adolorido de yoichi desapareció soltando un ligero suspiro, mikan comenzó a retirar sus manos, y el pie estaba completamente sanado sin ninguna cicatriz. Todos quedaron impresionados, natsume no daba ninguna expresión físicamente, solo miraba serio. Yoichi volteo a mirar a mikan y le sonrió, esto le sorprendió a natsume y a todos los demás.

-gracias muchacha—dijo con una voz dulce y mimada.

-por nada yoichi, comprendo tu dolor, y aunque yo no pueda curar mis heridas, yo las tuyas si!—sonrió mikan amable y tierna.

-como?, esta chica!—pensaba sumiré con grandes celos.

-sorprendente—comento kokoro.

-mikan-chan es sensacional—dijo anna emocionada.

Al iniciar las clases, yoichi se encontraba en brazos de mikan, lo cual fue súper raro a todos los demás, y sorprendente, pues yoichi no dejaba que nadie mas lo cargara, solo natsume o ruka. O aquellas personas que le cayeran bien, pero eso era realmente difícil, y mikan fue una de ellas.

A mikan le comenzó a ir mal en matemáticas, por las divisiones y un tanto en las multiplicaciones, ella hacia unas divisiones y yoichi miraba como ella batallaba, así que decidió ayudarla. O.o!

-muchacho! Ayuda a muchacha!—pidio yoichi a natsume, esto lo escucho mikan y se espanto.

-no, no necesito ayuda alguna, garcias que lindo yoichi—agardecio mikan y natsume miraba aquel rostro dulce de yoichi.

-muchacho ayuda a muchacha tonta y orgullasa a hacer esas divisiones—pidió nuevamente a natsume

-que me dijo?—pensó mikan sorprendida—tonta y orgullosa?—susurro, en eso natsume le sornio como un ¨esta bien¨ y se acercó un poco a mikan y se sorprendió al ver que todas las divisiones que estaban contestadas, estaban pesimamente mal echas.

-no necesito ayuda—le dijo mikan en voz baja

-no seas idiota! No lo hago por ti!—Comento el serio—y eres horrendamente mala en matemáticas—le susurro y mikan se sonrojo y se enojo

-y tu te llamas inteligente o que?—pregunto seria y en voz baja

-soy inteligente idiota, y tu eres igual a una burra apestosa—yoichi miraba como estos dos peleaban

-burra apestosa,? disculpa que no te guste mi perfume, yo al menos me baño todos los días eh 7.7—respondió mirándolo fijo,, yoichi sonrió coqueto a estos dos chicos.

-muchacha, quieres a muchacho?—pregunto a mikan y ella se sonrojo.

-queee?-dijo alzando la voz y esto lo escucho el profesor.

-que sucede señorita sakura?—pregunto serio levantándose

-n-n-nada es solo que dijo eso por que me acabo de dar cuenta que me equivoque—dijo toda nerviosa y sonriendo apenada.

-mm—hiso el profesor mientras se volvía a sentar.

-no,no, claro que no, a mi me gusta otra persona—corrigió sonriendo dulce, esto puso serio a yoichi. Y natsume se le quedo mirando a mikan serio.

Al terminarse las clases mikan entrego su trabajo recibiendo un gran regano del profesor.

-señorita, esto es una ofensa, como es que no sabe dividir y a esta altura?—pregunto serio avergonzándola enfrente de algunos alumnos.

-eto, es que.. yo nunca me eh llevado bien con las divisiones—respondió sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-mm, esto no lo dejare pasar sakura, te asignare a un tutor y te salvaste del primer examen solo porque no hubo divisiones, pero en este examen que abra dentro de un mes, quiero que mejores en tus trabajos y saques un diez mínimo nueve, entendido?—le pregunto enojado.

-s—si s-señor—respondió apenada, natsume la miraba de mejor al igual que ruka, hasta que yoichi dijo algo.

-muchacho, vieras ayudado a muchacha, pobechita—dijo sintiendo pena por mikan, natsume solo se le quedaba viendo.

-así que te asignare al único que no me ah fallado en ningún problema de matemáticas—dijo buscando a aquel estudiante, y encontrándolo después de dos segundos.

-hyuuga natsume-kun!—cuando dijo su nombre mikan se sorprendió

-que? El?—pregunto impactada

-si, -respondió serio, natsume se acercó molesto al maestro y en sus brazos estaba yoichi quien miraba a mikan.

-serás el nuevo tutor de la señorita sakura, hasta que sea el examen, entendido?—dijo mirándolo fijo,

-tss—hiso natsume molesto—no mas faltaba esto—pensó mas molesto.

Al atardecer mikan se encontraba ordenando algunas cosas, como mikan es chaparra, se encontraba arriba de una escalera de dos escalones chicos, ella intentaba guardar una cobija en las ultimas puertas del gran enorme guarda ropas de muy arriba, se paro de puntitas y no alcanzaba, así que se subió al tubito delgado de las escaleras donde las agarras( no se si conocen ese tipo de escaleritas que se doblan y se desdoblan para todo) y metió la cobija, pero por el peso la hiso resbalarse ocasionando una caída seria, lo cual ella se lastimo en el brazo derecho hubo algunas raspaduras, al caerse sobre las escaleras, eso ocasiono, raspaduras en su brazo.

-itai!—hiso mikan de dolor, se levanto y levanto la escalera, agarro la escoba y cerro con ella la puerta en donde guardo la cobija, después acomodo todo y se fue a poner alcohol aun que su herida no era tan problemática. Después salió del baño y se sentó en su cama, coloco una de sus manos en su herida e intento sanarla, pero, vio que su alice no sanaba la herida, eso la decepciono.

-al menos puedo curar las heridas de otros—susurro, en eso escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de la terraza, volteo asustada encontrándose con un natsume que era quien tocaba de manera seria.

-tu!—dijo seria abriéndole la puerta de vidrio de la terraza—que no te dije que por la puerta principal?, como lograste llegar aquí?—pregunto seria

-a ti que te importa!—Respondió entrando—lo hice por que no me gustaría que me vieran entrar a la casa de una idiota—respondió serio.

-no que no me importaba?...queeee? no me digas asi! Que no soy idiota!—dijo molesta—además yo no quería que tu fueras mi tutor 7.7—añadió –alguien que fuera tan grosero, mi tutor?, primero el señor bear que tu—susurro añadiendo—mira que ponerme con alguien como este, si que se pasan—pensó ,natsume soltó una risita, lo cual mikan no lo noto.

-basta de quejas, y pasa tu libreta, tenemos trabajo que hacer—dijo el acomodándose en la cama.

-no quieres ir a la biblioteca mejor?—pregunto mikan

-no es cómodo estar sentado en una silla, tanto tiempo sentada te eliminan las nalgas—bufo, y mikan se asusto.

-oye!, bueno en la cama entonces—lo primero lo dijo molesta y lo ultimo algo seria y en voz baja.

-voy por mi mochila se encuentra en el primer piso, quieres algo de beber?—ofreció mikan siendo amable.

-si jugo!—respondió serio

-si claro no hacia falta el por favor—bufo seria mientras salía de la habitación, sobre la cama de mikan se encontraba un pequeño libro tamaño individual unos centímetros, el librito estaba vierto, natsume curioso lanzo su vista a una de las paginas, en lo que encontró escrito lo siguiente algo que le impresiono.

-.*el verdadero amor es paciente,

es benigno, el amor no es celoso ni envidioso,

el amor no es fanfarrón ni orgulloso,

no es arrogante ni egoísta ni grosero,

no exige que todo se haga a su manera,

no es irritable ni quisquilloso,

no guarda rencor y casi ni se da cuenta cuando los demás hacen algo mal,

No se alegra de las injusticias si no se alegra con la verdad.*

Nota: estas palabras son las mas valiosas y originales, la fuerza mas poderosa de este mundo, algo que si dos personas lo tienen sin importa sus diferencias, siempre estarán juntos , se apoyaran, se seguiran mostrando su gran amor y no serán separados por nadie ni por nada del mundo, Abra problemas, pero los pasaran siempre que esten juntos, tendrán sufrimiento, pero lograran ser felices, y llegaran a sonreír mas que llorar. Le dirán adiós a todo el sufrimiento y reirán a sus problemas siempre que estén juntos y se apoyen uno al otro…sean sinceros uno con el otro, mutuamente mustren su amor, su cariño uno al otro, sin importar las criticas de los demas, sin importar una vez mas sus diferiencias, sea de edad o de estatura o personalidad, olvidando el pasado, viendo al presente y siguiento al futuro, esto es importante hija mía.. pasaran por mucho, pero recuerda como es realmente el verdadero amor, por el cual pasaras y temo decirte que pasaras por dolor y llanto porque aveces creeras que esa persona es la indicada cuando no, o cuando ese amor no te es correspondido, sigue tranquila tu vida hija mia, sigue poco a poco camina paso a paso, sin apresurarte a nada, dale tiempo al tiempo cuando llegues a tener algun sentimiento.

Lee cada hoja de este importante libro que te hemos escrito yo y tu madre,te lo dedicamos con mucho amor ya que no pasaremos con tigo los siguientes anos de tu vida.

natsume quedo sorprendido a esas escritora de tinta negra, algo que se le quedara en su corazon al parecer, algo que ni el y mas bien la mayor parte del mundo no le importaba.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Ivette Y Nekomini :D me llego sus review me llego me encanto, encerio me alegra tanto que les guste mi historia T.T ahi eso me alegra demaciadiisisisisisisisisismo, como dice el chavo del ocho!  
jijiji y quiero decirles y que lean todos los que lean esto jeje .p, que escriben super bien bien lindo, ytambieeeeeeeeeeeen! son grandiosas, y lizz-girl tambien! poco a poco leere todas sus historias, y quiero leer las hsitorias de floorcita, se ven super interesante, una a la vez, pero hoy me aventare un capitulo o dos de una de sus historias ya lei la que me recomendaron! :D esta favulosa su historia ustedes siempre creativas chicas! que imaginacion que envidia :c pero envidia de la buena eeh jejem :p me chiqueo jojo :p  
**


	6. azabache desde cuando creciste mas?

**HOLA!**

**cada dia soy mas feliz, leyendo los reviesw de mis amgias, ivette , nekomini y lizz, son muy buenas personas, gracias por confiar en mi y apoyarme! GRACIAS :D  
**

**aclaracion: no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes tan lindos, y agradesco a quien los ah creado! es fantastico wii n.n!  
**

* * *

**Cap .-. 5, Natsume falto a clases! Azabache desde cuando cresciste mas?**

* * *

Nota: estas palabras son las mas valiosas y originales, la fuerza mas poderosa de este mundo, algo que si dos personas lo tienen sin importa sus diferencias, siempre estarán juntos , se apoyaran, se seguiran mostrando su gran amor y no serán separados por nadie ni por nada del mundo, Abra problemas, pero los pasaran siempre que esten juntos, tendrán sufrimiento, pero lograran ser felices, y llegaran a sonreír mas que llorar. Le dirán adiós a todo el sufrimiento y reirán a sus problemas siempre que estén juntos y se apoyen uno al otro…sean sinceros uno con el otro, mutuamente lustren su amor, su cariño uno al otro, sin importar las criticas de los demás, sin importa una vez mas sus diferencias, sea de edad o de estatura o personalidad, olvidando el pasado, viendo al presente y siguiente al futuro, esto es importante hija mía.. Pasaran por mucho, pero recuerda como es realmente el verdadero amor, por el cual pasaras y temo decirte que pasaras por dolor y llanto porque a veces creerás que esa persona es la indicada cuando no, o cuando ese amor no te es correspondido, sigue tranquila tu vida hija mía, sigue poco a poco camina paso a paso, sin apresurarte a nada, dale tiempo al tiempo cuando llegues a tener algún sentimiento.

Lee cada hoja de este importante libro que te hemos escrito tu madre y yo, te lo dedicamos con mucho amor ya que no pasaremos con tigo los siguientes anos de tu vida.

natsume quedo sorprendido a esas escritora de tinta negra, algo que se le quedara en su corazón al parecer, algo que ni el y mas bien la mayor parte del mundo no le importaba o no sabia.

Cuando mikan estaba entrando natsume quito la vista de aquel pequeño libro, y entraba con su mochila en brazos.

-toma—dijo dándole el baso de jugo, segundos después mikan dejo la mochila en la cama, y se sentó alado de natsume, cercas de natsume, sujetando entre manos su cuaderno de trabajo- Listo, mira!—dijo dándole el cuaderno de trabajo O.o! Ya eran las 7:23 pm. Natsume comenzó a ver la tarea que el profesor de matemáticas les dejo para mañana, natsume se sorprendió pues las sumas estaban súper bien las restas también, multiplicaciones la mayor parte bien la otra no u,u, y las divisiones? Xd….

-soy buena para las sumas y restas, y un tanto en multiplicaciones—dijo toda emocionada-pero—dijo cambiando la sonrisa de su rostro a una seria—soy horrible, horrible, verdaderamente HO-RRI-BLE para las divisiones—dijo avergonzada sin voltearlo a ver

-pensaba que no existía idiota que no supiera hacer divisiones, y mas en preparatoria, pero ahora que la veo, nada se le compara a estas alturas es la reina de las burras 7.7—dijo mirando fijo a mikan

-oooooh!—hiso mikan de la molestia que sentía al escuchar eso, pegándole a natsume en el hombro .

-ei tonta! No hagas eso—le dice el

-tu empezaste, el que se lleva se aguanta, el que ofende se aguanta, el que golpea se aguanta—dijo mikan sonriendo maliciosa

-pero yo no te golpee idiota!—dijo en voz alta

-claro que lo hiciste, no solo se golpea con manos o pies, si no con las palabras que salen de los labios tonto!—dijo molesta acercándose un poco mas al rostro de natsume, esto lo puso nervioso, al ver que como ella se acercó de manera comprometedora, mikan era inocente, natsume ya casi no, pero ahí algo que a natsume le llamo la atención al momento en que mikan dijo eso, hiso un rostro que daba risa y ternura, ella fruncía el ceño, y sus labios los hiso de la forma de un patito de hule, eso ocasionaba ternura en ella, ese berrinchito o esa miradita cuando esta enojada, le ocasiono cierto interés a natsume.

-que quieres que te bese o que?—pregunto natsume coqueto, haciendo que cierta castaña de ojos hermosos se sonrojara de tal inesperada pregunta, ella se alejó y cruzo sus brazos haciendo el mismo movimiento con sus labios, haciéndolos como el de un pato, sacándolos para fuera, hinchándolos, o no se como xd. Espero y me entiendas: c

-n-ni quien quisiera azabache—respondió seria y molesta

Pasaron una hora y media y natsume le empezó a poner ejercicios de multiplicación y división, primero empezó a explicarle las divisiones, como se hacia, como se sacaba, como se terminaba, mikan no era para las matemáticas, pues le pedía una y otra vez a natsume que le explicara como se hacían, y natsume se estaba cansando…

-seras tonta! Que da seis multiplicando tres por que numero de las tablas?—le pregunto serio, mikan se sintio algo apenada y triste al ver aquel rostro molesto, luego nerviosa comenzó a recorrer en su mente la tabla de tres, rápido logro encontrarlo.

-Dos—respondió algo sonriente

-entonces no es tres, es dos, ponle dos, vez!, no ahí razón para que lo hagas rápido, ni que tuvieras que hacer otras cosas a esta hora—comento serio, pues ya eran las 9:17 pm.

-no, pero seguro que tu si, como hacer la tarea, dormir u otra cosa! E intento hacerlas bien enserio y te agradezco natsume por aceptar ser mi tutor—dijo y fue interrumpida por el

-tube que hacerlo por las malas—respondió serio

-si lo se , y lo siento por ser tan mala—dijo seria natsume miro aquel rostro triste y culpable.

-no seas tonta, mejor termínalas, no importa que hora sean, no dormirás hasta que las vea bien respondidas—le dijo serio haciendo que la castaña soltara una media sonrisa dulce.

-si—respondió, cuando mikan por fin termino la tarea que el profesor le dejo, ya había sido revisado por natsume, y al parecer mikan las hiso bien pero lentamente pues ya eran las 10:51 pm, una vez terminadas, natsume sabia que aun seguiría siendo su tutor, se levanto y fue hacia la terraza, abrió la puerta de vidrio y salió mikan se quedo confundida y camino hacia el.

-oye que vas hacer? Eres demasiado joven para suicidarte, tienes toda una vida por delante—dijo mikan asustada

-no idiota! Me iré a mi habitación—respondió serio

-ah!—respondió sin captar, luego vio como natsume brinco a la otra terraza de la cabaña de alado estaban cerquitas así que no fue un gran salto.—aaaaaaaaaaah! :o eres mi vecino?—pregunto sorprendida

-no idiota! Soy santa clos que intenta robarle al que vive en esta casa para regalárselo de nuevo 7.7—

-ándale pues 7.7—

-jo-jo-jo—hiso el

-si,si,si! Buenas noches santa clos 7.7—se despidió mikan cerrando la puerta de vidrio y tapándola con las cortinas.

Al dia siguiente que era viernes, mikan entrego su tarea, y el profesor la felicito volteando ver a natsume también, mikan dio un salto de alegría.

-aun falta el examen señorita!—dijo sin ninguna expresión.

-ah si!—respondió mikan yéndose a sentar alado de natsume , cuando lo hiso yuichi se le quedo mirando.

-azabache , gracias—dijo mikan con una dulce sonrisa de las que te hacen suspirar.

-dilo en voz baja tonta!—dijo natsume serio

-oh!1 lo siento!...gra-cias—lo último lo dijo en voz baja

**-muchacho, ayudo a muchacha! Este es un comienzo no creen?—les decía yoichi a ustedes lindas personas que leen mi historia.**

Al atardecer, mikan se encontraba con tsubasa, los dos reían y reían, pasaban un hermoso atardecer recorriendo el paisaje por el que se conocieron, cada día o mas bien cada semana estos dos se la pasaban juntos, natsume se encontraba con persona en el lugar escondido dentro de la academia.

-natsume, temo decirte que al hacer esto, puede dañar un poco tu salud, es algo que debo decirte, y sin duda alguna tienes que hacerlo, y ese alice nuevo que tendrás, con el obtendrás mas alices—dijo egoístamente persona 7.7

-tss—hiso natsume , siempre que natsume se encontraba con persona se llenaba de ira, por que lo hacia hacer cosas que el no quería.

-pero eso que debes hacer aun no lo harás, a la maquina le falta una pieza, y esa pieza, tu tienes que traerla, se encuentra en…-

Veamos con mikan.

-jaja, no puede ser mikan-chan, no creo posible que alguien compa una caja de doce pedazos de pizza , digo de un chico si, pero de una chica, una niña tan linda como tu—comento sonriente

-si, enserio, muchos se han sorprendidos, jeje y me da mucha pena que yo aun siga comiendo xd—comentaba ella hasta que alguien llego.

-Andou!—dijo una muchacha muy linda de cabello castaño claro y de ojos miel, de test normal, muy hermosa y linda figura, quien se aproximaba a tsubasa de manera molesta.

-te dije que teníamos cosas que hacer! Que haces aquí indio!' tratas de escaparte de mi?—le gritaba la muchacha jalándole la oreja izquierda, mikan se quedo confundida.

-aaah! Misaki! No seas cruel! Solo tome un poco de aire, quien quisiera escaparce de ti! Yo no—dijo el adolorido

-entonces! Tenemos mucho que planear para el carnaval! Andando—dijo molesta

-espera misaki!—dijo tsubasa

-que?—pregunto ella volteándolo a ver

-quiero presentarte a alguien—dijo apuntando a mikan, cuando misaki la vio se avergonzó de los gritos que hiso y de no a verla visto .

-ahí! Jejem,. Disculpa! No te vi, lo siento enserio lo siento.! Que descortés soy—dijo sonriendo apenada

-misaki! Ella es mikan-chan hace dos meses llego a la academia, y va en preparatoria—la rpesento

-mucho gusto! Pero que niña mas hermosa eeh!—comento misaki

-si,-dijo tsubasa

-jeje! Gracias—se sonrojo mikan

-espera! Vas en preparatoria! Entonces te toco con natsume-kun verdad?—pregunto curiosa

-si, con el—respondió

-valla! Seguro que es un infierno estar en ese salón—comento y mikan se confundio

-em, um….n-no tanto—respondió mikan aun confundida

-nosotros dos estamos estudiando para ser maestros de esta academia—comento misaki y mikans e sorprendio

-encerio?, t-tsubasa-san, entonces debería decirte tsubasa-senpai—dijo mikan asustada—lo siento—se disculpo.

-no,no,no mikan-chan, llámame asi! Asi me gusta que me llames!—dijo interfiriendo en su disculpa

-disculpen! Pero Andou! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-dijo misaki

-am! Cierto!—suspiro tsubasa

así paso el día, mikan paso una tarde hermosa con tsubasa, conoció a misaki, luego llego a su cuarto, esperando a que natsume llegara para que le ensenara mas sobre divisiones pues habían quedado a las 7:00 en punto , pero el no llegaba, mientras mikan seguía esperando a este muchachito, ella cantaba a su modo claro, opera, calamardo, dulce etc.. pero natsume…nunca llego..

al dia siguiente, en clases a mikan ya ruka se les hiso extraño que natsume no asistiera a clases, lo bueno de esto es que a mikan no le encargaron tarea de matemáticas, esto le dio tiempo a mikan de conocer mas a ruka, cuando se terminaron las clases, no se sabia nada de natsume, mikan invito a ruka a comer con , hotaru, anna, nonoko, kokoro, y yu tobita, pero la ¨ ultra bakaso sum¨, así tuvo que asistir a la fuerza, lo que hiso mikan para que ruka no se negara a su invitación.

Al atardecer mikan entro a su cabaña cansada mas de lo normal, dejo su mochila en la mesa, agradeció a Dios que no le haiga dejado tarea nuevamente, y tendría un hermoso fin de semana sin tarea, cuando subió hacia su recamara, vio de el lado de su terraza, que la luz de la habitación de natsume estaba encendida, en eso algo se le ocurrió a mikan..

-Azabachee!—grito por su terraza hacia la terraza de el,.—azabachee! Estas ahí?—pregunto viendo que nadie salía a su grito—NA..digo..AZABACHEE!—grito nuevamente y en eso se vio la figura de un alguien por acercándose a la puerta, la puerta de la terraza de natsume esta cubierta por cortinas blancas, así que al anochecer y con la luz encendida se podían ver las personas pero esta era una y alta.

-Azabache! Desde cuando creciste mas?—le pregunto mikan hasta que vio que aquella fijuro desapareció de la nada las luces se apagaron.

-azabache?—pregunto mikan toda confundida

En la habitación de natsume.

-hpm—hiso natsume quien se encontraba recostado en su cama adolorido, y con raspones en todo su cuerpo.

-bien hecho natsume! Ahora tienes otro alice integrado en tu cuerpo, y con el tendrás muchos mas! Ahora descansa que lo has hecho muy bien!—decía aquella persona alta , no se le miraba el rostro en lo oscuro de la habitación.

**Pdv de persona.**

_de manera rápida me trajo el objeto que le hacia falta a la maquina, y de tan temprano, fue perfecto el momento para que la maquina funcionara, y así este mismo día la maquina le metiera aquella piedra en el cuerpo de natsume, ahora puedo usarlo para grandes cosas, me será perfectamente útil._

**Fin de pdv de persona.**

-azabache! Te encuentras bien?—pregunto mikan en voz alta nuevamente, eso lo escucho persona quien nuevamente se acerca a la puerta de la terraza y cuidadosamente mira por un lado de las cortinas a la persona que gritaba del otro lado, una hermosa chica que miraba hacia la recamara de natsume con algo de preocupación, persona sonrió algo malicioso.

-mm, buenas noches azabache—se despidió la creatura dando la vuelta para entrar a su habitación.

-quien será esta persona?—se pregunto persona , daa! a ver a natsume, quien aun estaba adolorido y se quejaba de su dolor.

**Continuara…**

* * *

******QUIERO A GRADECER: a**

**nekomini: como siempre tus reviews me hacen muy feliz! me animan demaciado! gracias, gracias! pero tu eres muy buena escribiendo, y de ti y ivette-chan me inspiro! son GENIALEEES! QUE TODO GAKUEN SEPA! SON GENIALES ESCRIBIENDO. Y SON MUY BUENAS PERSONAS :D!  
**

** Nissi: bonito nombre, me guta! n.n! muchas gracias, es lindo todoodododo lo que escrbiste :D me pone muy muy feliz, y si soy bien re romantica xd, es que segun yo me eh enamorado pero salgo llorando u,u aun asi nadie me quita lo romantica, gracias por tenerme cariño y espero jamas fallarte.**

** a sakura : que linda me alegra demaciado saber que te ah gustado mi historia espero que todos mis capitulos para ti y los demas sean entretenidos.**

**a ciclali :a muchsiismas gracias por leer mi historia y espero tampoco fallarte a tiT.T me hacen muy feliz, encerio encerio gracias a todos nekomini por confiar en mi, ivette por apoyarme, lizz por ayudarme, las tres por confiar,apoyarme y ayudarme, las quiero :´).  
**


	7. lo que ocaciona un abrazo

**HOLA!**

**QUIERO DECIRLES!  
**

**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A MIS AMIGAS QUERIDAS, NEKOMINI Y IVETTE-CHAN-N.N! Nissi, sakura, ciclali y a ustedes!LAS QUIERO GARCIAS POR APOYARME! POR CONFIAR EN MI, ME HACNE MUY FELIZ!GRACIAS  
**

**TAMBIEN AVISO: QUE NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES! AMO ESTE ANIME!  
**

**hoy me desvele haciendolo xd.  
**

* * *

**Cap 7.-. lo que ocaciona un abrazo sin querer.!**

* * *

-azabache! Te encuentras bien?—pregunto mikan en voz alta nuevamente, eso lo escucho persona quien nuevamente se acerca a la puerta de la terraza y cuidadosamente mira por un lado de las cortinas a la persona que gritaba del otro lado, una hermosa chica que miraba hacia la recamara de natsume con algo de preocupación, persona sonrió algo malicioso.

-mm, buenas noches azabache—se despidió la creatura dando la vuelta para entrar a su habitación.

-quien será esta persona?—se pregunto persona , daa! a ver a natsume, quien aun estaba adolorido y se quejaba de su dolor.

En es mika se recosto en la cama…

-aun es temprano para dormirme…-susurro cerrando un poco los ojos comenzó a pensar en..

-tsubasa-san!, quiero verte!—pensaba mikan imaginando el rostro sonriente de tsubasa.—por que quiero verte a menudo? ,mis padres escribieron sobre estos sentimientos, será que me estoy enamorado?, será que me estoy enamorando de tsubasa-san?—pesaba con un sonrojo tierno en sus mejillas.

-jejeje!, tsubasa-san—rio tórtola la creatura dando unas cuantas vueltas en la cama.

Por la madrugada natsume seguía quejándose del dolor que sentía dentro de el.

-tss, esto… como duele…maldición!—gemía del dolor, apenas podía hablar ,respirando demasiado rápido, del dolor no lo dejaba moverse mucho el quería levantarse pero mientras mas intentaba mas le dolía, ni siquiera el dolor lo dejaba descansar.

Y por la madrugada mikan soñaba.

-tsusaba-san—decía mikan corriendo en un hermoso paisaje hacia su príncipe azul quien estaba de brazos abiertos para ella, vestía de príncipe.

-mikan-chan—decía el corriendo hacia ella, Y mikan vestía un largo vestido color rojo con buenos retoques de moños, estampado genial, la hacían lucir preciosa su cabreño suelto y alborotado volaba con el viento, y en eso, surgió un abrazo entre ellos.

En la vida real, mikan abrazaba una almohada con todas sus fuerzas, como que jamás quisiera separarse de esa almohada y en sus sueños de esa persona.

Al día siguiente ella despertó a las 9:40 am.

-huácala! Babie toda la almohada! D:-dijo mikan haciendo a un lado la almohada—aww! Soñé bien hermoso! Soñé que abrazaba a tsubasa-san—dijo con emoción y sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

Se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar, una vez mas comenzó a cantar, dejando la ventana del baño abierta para todo publico, ahí que niña 7.7 eso despertó al tierno de natsume, bueno se miraba tierno durmiendo . Solo cuando dormía, escuchar la dulce voz de mikan se le hacia costumbre todos los sábados y domingos y al parecer era su despertador, lo cual no le sorprendía ni le asustaba, si no lo hacia despertar de buen humor. O.o! natsume de buen humor o.o!, pero el aun seguía adolorido.

-tss—hiso levantándose, ya no le dolía como ayer, y tenia mucha energía, la había recuperado después de lo que ocurrió, natsume estaba sudoroso, se levanto y se dirigió hacia al baño, mientras se bañaba recordó la voz de mikan, y recordó cuando persona lo llevo a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama ya que el no tenia energía para hacer, y cuando el lo recostó, se escucho una hermosa voz que se le hacia conocida que venia de afuera, la voz de mikan quien le llamaba desde su habitación.

-que abra querido esa tonta?—se pregunto y luego recordó sorprendió a persona—idiota! Me pegunto si el la abra visto o ella a el!, maldición!—dijo molesto

Cuando mikan salió del baño con su toalla en su cuerpo y su cabeza se encontró con una pelinegra de test clara y de ojos purpura que se encontraba sentada como si nada en la cama leyendo una revista.

-Hola hotata!—dijo mikan como si nada sin captar por segundos —HOTATA! Di-digo, HOTARU!—dijo sorprendida—que haces en mi habitación?—pidió respuesta

-siempre se te olvida cerrar la puerta con seguro Baka!—dijo hotaru seria aventándole la revista a la cara

-itai!—hiso mikan

-Mikan-chan ya viste que….—dijo yu entrando a la habitación hasta encontrarse con una mikan recién salida de la ducha con toalla, yu tobita se sonrojo.

-Yu-san!—grito mikan

-losiento losiento losiento losiento-se disculpaba demasiado rápido yu tobita se encontraba todo sonrojado tapándose los ojos con sus manos y con el rostro hacia el suelo saliendo de la habitación.

-que sucede?—pregunta mikan confundida hallando a anna, nonoko, kokoro, hotaru y yu tobita en su casa, solo anna, hotaru y nonoko se encontraba en la habitación, los otros chicos en la sala.

-que no sabes mikan-chan, hoy es carnaval y venimos todos por ti—comento nonoko

-aah! Un carnaval?, genial! Me encantan los carnavales!—dijo emocionada mikan—me arreglare entonces wii!—

Mikan se puso una linda falta arriba de la rodilla color purpura con un moño negro adornado de su lado derecho y una blusa color violeta con mangas, unos zapatos negros muy bonitos y perfume, su cabello lo dejo suelto y solo se coloco una diadema.

al salir de su cabaña volteo con algo de preocupacion :O hacia la cabaña de natsume.

-me pregunto que le abra pasado al azabache?-penso mirando con seriedad la asolada cabaña de natsume, hasta que en eso... la puerta de aquella cabaña es abierta por ruka y seguido de el sale natsume, mikan lo noto algo debil que eso se le hiso extraño a ella.

-tal vez estuvo enfermo!-se pregunto y penso mikan confundida,ya saben que mikan se preocupa por todas las personas, su bienestar y etc, por eso se preocupaba por natsume.

cuando llegaron al carnabal, mikan quedo asombrada y estaba emocionada de curiosiar todo el gran lugar, habian juegos, caballos, muchos puestos de comida y puestos de juegos donde podias ganar un premio. como mikan era tan curiosa y se perdia con algo de gran facilidad, hotaru le amarro una correa en su cuello.

-no es para tanto hotaru!-decia mikan triste

-Hotaru-chan, mikan-chan no se perdera,podemos cuidarla solo sujetandola del brazo no tratandola como un perro-comento anna  
, hotaru tuvo que quitarle la correa.

veamos algo que es importante en este capitulo...en uno delos puestos de comida...en el puesto numero cero cero ocho se vendian cocos, los cocos locos, lo que es el pepino, mango, chile, gicama y mas se cuidan muchisimo de donde los mandan a pedir, pero realmente les daban mucho cuidado al momento de ponerles insectisida al rededor de el que esta dando fruto para que los gusanos e insectos no los dañen?..en verdad los limpiaran bien antes de venderlos?.limpiarlos púes es obio que el insectisida y otros mas son dañinos, y toxicos que hasta podrian matar a las personas...ahi muchos que no le dan el suficiente cuidado a esos frutos...no ahi que confiar mucho y lavarlos bien antes de comerlos... pero ahi personas que se confian, y no tienen cuidado... quiero decirles que ahi puestos que venden lo mismo, cocos locos , tostitos locos, bebidas, nieves, etc. ahi puestos repetidos pero con diferente numero.

mientras tanto natsume caminaba adolorido.

-tss-hiso natsume recargando su mano izqueirda en la costilla derecha, pues al parecer tenia dolor en esa parte.

-natsume? te encuentras bien?-pregunto ruka mirandolo de manera preocupativo, eso lo ponia a natsume triste.

-no te preocupes! estoy bien! esto pasara es un dolor temporal de la caida que tuve en el arbol-respondio serio y mintio para no preocuparlo realmente por lo que le causo el dolor.

mientras tanto mikan se divertia en el juego del martillo.

-kia!-o eso parecia al principio.

-QUIERO BAJAR!QUIERO BAJAR! PAREN PAREN! POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba de manera insoportable, bueno para hotaru y anna quienes estaban sentada del aldo ziquierdo de mikan y la otra del lado derecho, se tapaban los oidos.

-mikan! tranquila! es solo un juego!-gritaba anna para tranquilizarla

-si no moriras! al menos no en estos segundos!1 si sigues gritando asi 7.7-diojo de manera amenazante hotaru

-pero tengo miedo! esta demaciado alto! QUIERO BAJ...¨SUPER ULTRA BAKASO ¨-itai T.T-

-mi-kan-chan!-pronuncio anna mirando el pobre rostro golpeado de una chica inconciente.

-hasta que se calla-susurro hotaru

-et-hiso mikan mareada por aquel golpe.. al terminar el turno del juego, mikan bajo temblorosa.

-JAMAS VOLBERE A SUBIR! JAMAS! JAMASS!-decia sujetandoce del brazo de kokoro

-no es para tanto mikan-chan, estuvo genial!-comentaba el

cuando en eso, a mikan se le buelan los ojos hacia un puesto de comida..

-Santas cachucas de disneylandia!, son cocos Locos!-dijo en voz alta y como loca salio volando hacia ellos.

-no le hara daño?-pregunto nonoko un poco preocupada hacia hotaru.

-deja que aprenda, que despues de bajar de uno de estos juegos, comer segundos despues no es lo ideal!-respondio seria

-pero a veces no te hace efecto! y tu estomago puede que no este revuelto si es que ella no ah desayunado nada-comento yu tobita

-no, de hecho no desayuno nada!-respondio anna y nonoko

cuando mikan compro su coco loco, les puso chile, mucho chile, poco limon, y los disfruto de manera...agresiva o.o miren nada mas como se los tragaba..lo malo es que en donde los compro fue en el puesto cero cero que no este contaminado xd. supliquen. xd.

-Mikan-chan, no comas de manera agreciba te puedes atragantar!-dijo yu tobita sorprendido

-jamas habia visto a un cerdo bonito en el cuerpo de un humano-bufo kokoro

-te hara daño!-dijo anna

-acabe!-dijo mikan y todos quedaron aun mas sorprendidos

-o.o!-ojos de anna

-Q.Q-ojos de nonoko

-0.0-ojos de kokoro.

-o.O!-ojos de yu tobita

-7.7-ojos de hotaru

-n.n!-ojos de mikan satisfecha-ahora una bebida-dijo de manera apetitiva.

cuando mikan se termino de tomar el jugo, fueron a cada juego que cada persona eligio, Kokoro el del martillo, yu tobita el de dale la buelta al conejito, aqui paso media hora, anna el de los aviones, nonoko el de las tazas,aqui ya habia pasado una hora y veinte minutos, mikan el de las canastas y aqui dos horas, siendo en total de todos los jeugos, y el de hotaru que era la ultima en elegir...la casa del terror.

-noooo!-dijo mikan en sus pensamientos

-entremos, ah de estar emocionante-comento kokoro

-s-si!-respondio anna asustada, mikan estaba normal pero dentro de ella, mikan le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, en eso vio que natsume y ruka compraban un boleto para entrar a la casa del terror.

-ruka-pyo azabache!, entraran?-pregunto mikan curiosa con la frente un poco sudorosa.

-si! sakura, tu entraras?-pregunto ruka soniendole

-s-si!-respondio nerviosa

-sera divertido!-sonrio malicioso natsume hacia mikan

-de qu-que hablas azabache? 7.7 te gusta mcuho la oscuridad verdad?-le pregunto

-si, y a ti? 7.7-pregunto viendo una mirada de miedo en mikan.

-n-no sera que tu perteneces a la oscuridad?-dijo ella mirandolo serio-J.J-

-7.7! y tu perteneces a los burros, y aqui no estan-comento serio

-azabach...-dijo mikan pero no pudo terminar sintiendo un malestar en su estomago.

-Mikan-chan entremos ya!-grito yu tobita y mikan dio la vuelta mareandoce un poco.

-s-si halla voy!-dijo de manera nerviosa, pero en realidad no era asi, si no por el mareo. natsume vio aquel rostro que no termino de decir ¨azabache¨ cambiando de molesta a adolorida.

atras de todos ellos, entraron ruka y natsume, solo podian entrar diez personas en cada turno, entro sumire y wakako con ellos ya eran diez personas, cuando entraron mikan caminaba temblorosa, pero no mas que anna quien se encontraba sujetando del barzo a nonoko.

-tengo miedo-decia anna pues se comenzaron a escuchar risas diabolicas

-_se arrepentiran de aver entrado a esta casa, jajajaja-_una voz alta gruesa de gran miedo con eco se escucho en aquel cuarto en donde se encontraban.

-q-q-q-que fue eso!-preugnto mikan abrazando a hotaru

-dejame tonta!-le pidio ella

-no, te-te-tengo miedo! hotata, d-digo hotaru!-decia mikan-cos,cos!-tosio sintiendo algo en su garganta lo cual le comenzo a molestar-que es esto?-se pregunto

en eso los diez chicos se encontraron con diez puertas enfrente de ellos, las diez puertas era para cada uno de ellos.

-_entreeeen! cada uno a cada puerta nadie si ncompañia wuajajajaja-_se burlaba aquella voz de gran miedo.

-s-s-s-ssin co-compañia di-dijo?-preguntaron anna y mikan muy nerviosas y asustadas

-si asi dijo-contesto kokoro entrando a la numero cinco.

-andando-dijo sumire entrando a la dos-mi natsume-kun yo soy muy valiente-dijo sonriendole coqueta a el pero el nisiquiera la volteo a ver.

-yo entro a esta-dijo yu tobita con las manos un tanto temblorosas entrando a la numero ocho, natsume entro a la puerta cuatro, ruka a la nueve, hotaru a la uno, anna a la tres, nonoko a la seis, wakako a la cuatro,yu tobita a la diez y mikan a la siete.

cada puerta conducia a lugares horribles, segun eso. cuando mikan entro a la puerta siete, el tunel por el que estaba pasando, se escuchaban como gotas chocaban contra el suelo, y se escuchaba el sonido del viento.

-q-que miedo-susurro caminando lentamente

mientras con sumire.

-esta casa no da miedoo!-grito sumire!

mientars con kokoro.

-me pregunto que sucedera si ...-mejor ni le sigo a lo que queria decir. o hacer..

mientars con anna.

-quiero a mi mama-decia anna hincada abrazada a sus rodillas a un costado de la puerta.

y con mikan nuevamente..  
.

ella caminaba mirando con miedo a todos lados, bueno estaba oscuro hacia que no se miraba nada, bueno casi nada, cuando miro una calabera colgada a su lado derecho con supuestamente ¨sangre ¨

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-grito mikan corriendo hacia delante-no mire nada, -dijo parando de correr, y en eso, algo pesado le cae en su hombro y se comenzaba a mover, ella volteo temblorosa y con cara paliida a su homnbro derecho...era una mano ensangrentada que tenia sujetada de su hombro..

-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki...-trago saliba cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos-KIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se sacudio y salio corriendo, el corazon de mikan latia de manera rapida, lo cual la agito demaciado y tuvo que parar de caminar sintiendo un gran cansancio sobre ella, mikan estaba comenzando a sudar mucho.

-me...-intento decir tragando saliva por tanto correr que se recargo en la pared-me...siento...mal-susurro sintiendo como su corazon latia fuerte, hasta que.. se escucho como una puerta se abria lentamente a unos metros de ella.

-eh-hiso mikan asustada apretando sus oidos con sus manos y cerrando sus ojos, pero la cuiriosidad hiso que ella semi abriera un ojo..no era nada horroroso si no una persona que pasaba por esa puerta, mikan abrio mas el ojo y bio que era una fijura de un hombe, un chico como de su edad, abrio sus dos ojos y ..

-azabache?-dijo mikan confundida caminando mas a el hasta que vio algo que la preocupo.

-tss-hiso natsume recargandoce en la apred de su lado izquierdo y apretando con su mano izquierda el lado en donde se encontraba la costilla derecha.

-na...-dijo mikan pero paro y camino rapido hacia el-azabache, te encuentras bien?-le pregunto tocandole el hombro, natsume se asusto un tanto pero oculto rapidamente aquella reaccion.

-estoy bien-respondio serio moviendo su hombro para que mikan quitara su man, hasta que el volteo a verla, se sorprendio al hallar a una mikan con el rostro palido, ojos rojos, labios secos, rostro un tanto sudoroso, se notaba que ella respiraba de manera rapida.

-que tienes?-pregunto serio

-yo?, que tengo de... que?-pregunto haciendo una leve parada para respirar fuerte y soltar un suspiro en la ultima palabra.

-te vez rara-dijo serio mientars caminaba, mikan se ofendio

-I,I! que quisiste decir con rara?-pregunto seria caminando a su lado-espera como llegaste hasta donde estoy yo ?-pregunto mikan confundida

-no se, solo cruce puertas y puertas hasta llegar hasta la bruja-respondio seiro

-Br-bru-bruja?-pregunto asustada-donde ahi una bruja! ahi una bruja? dime que no te venia siguiendo?-pregunto con miedo

-si me esta siguiendo ahora mismo-voltoe a mirarla seria y mikan volteo a todos lados con mucho miedo, la inocente no se dio cuenta que el mugroso de natsume la habia ofendido.

-donde, do-don...-diojo e intento terminar pero se sintio mariada que se sostubo un rato en la pared, natsume seguia caminando como si nada sin darse cuenta que mikan tomaba un descanso.

-it-hiso mikan del dolor,-tengo nauseas por que?-se preguntaba mareada y sobandoce el estomago-me duele-pensaba hasta que el dolor paso un poco y siguio caminando.

-azabache!-dijo mikan en voz alta-esperame!-le grito corriendo hacia el pues el ya hiba adelantado, pero los pasos de mikan comenzaron de rapido a lento, pues otra vez se sentia mareada, y comenzo sentir su baba rara, mas espesa de lo normal , se tragaba con fuerzas, mikan comenzo a sentir pesada su vista, y comenzo a sentir frio.

-oye natsume! no tienes frio?-pregunto confundida

-desde cuando me llamas por mi... nombre?-dijo parando pues habia volteando a ver a mikan, y vio que ella tenia sus brazos abrazados, y su rostro estaba sudoroso, eso era dificil de entender, pues el clima ahi era normal, ni calor ni frio, no era para tanto sudar como mikan lo hacia.

-lo siento.. jejem! fue sin querer azabache!-dijo mikan sonriendole dulce  
hasta que natsume le puso la mano en su sudorosa frente y se sorprendio a senntir aquella frente realmente caliente.

-tienes fiebre-reponde el serio

-fiebre?, no ,no traigo nada ni estoy enferma-dijo quitando la mano de natsume de su frente

-segura, que no ?-pregunto serio

-nat, digo azabache! no tengo nada no te preocupes-le sonrio dulce-, tu estas bien?-le pregunto con un rostro de preocupacion, ocultando realmente que se sentia un tanto ,mal.

-estoy bien,-respondio el sin ninguna expresion hasta que,comenzaron a sentir unos golpes en el suelo, y mientras mas caminaban se encontraron a su vista un enorme bebe gigante, quien volteo a verlos, cuando volteo hasta natsume se espanto, viendo que aquel bebe tenia toda la boca llena de grande, dienetes afilados ghrandes colmillos ojos llenos de ojeras, rostro palido y en una de sus manos una cabeza de un hombre, claro todo era de mentira o algo que hacian utilizando sus alices.

-KIAAAAAAAA!-grito mikan dando una vuelta para salir corriendo, natsume la siguio. los golpes se escuchaban cada vez as rapido, pues era que aquel bebe gordo y enorme los seguia gritandoles, ¨quiero mas comida¨ cuando en eso les avento la cabeza que suteba una de sus manos, lo cual callo fente a mikan.

-KIAAAAAAA!-grito aun mas fuerte mikan ,dio la media vuelta de manera rapida, cerrando sus ojos enlagrimados del miedo y abrazando a natsume quien quedo sorprendido, mikan no soporto mas aquel terror, aquella oscuridad, aquel horrible bebe, natsume seguia sorprendido, biendo como aquella dulce chica lo abrazaba con fuerzas, notando su delicando rostro palido, sudoroso, con calentura, mostraba mucho miedo, hubo un gran momento de silencio, mikan tenia su cabeza en el pecho de natsume pues no queria ver mas, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de natsume, la inocente creatura estaba realmente asustada, los pasos de aquel bebe gigante ya no se cierto sonrojo no tan notorio en el rostro de natsume.

-se...se ah ido?-pregunto mikan debil y nerviosa abriendo sus ojos pero sin quitar su cabeza del pecho de natsume, aun que segundos despues no escucho respuesta y levanto su rostro encontrandoce con los labios de natsume, sientiendo su respiracion en su frentem pues es que mikan estaba chaparra, entiendad :p, luego sus ojos voltearon un poco mas arriba y se encontraron con un par de ojos carmesi, y el rico y atractivo olor de natsume inundaba la nariz de mikan y el dulce fragante y atractivo olor de mikan quedo pegado al cuerpo de natsume, el tambien lo holia y era dulce aquel aroma, se vio un sonrojo en el rostro hermoso de aquella chica, y natsume solo la miraba, las piernas de mikan comenzaron a temblar, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas de aquel momento, en eso los ojos de mikan y de natsume se fueorn a otro parte en donde, a sus labios, aquella tentacion se estaba volbiendo mas grande, al parecer era mas grande la tentacion que la mente...lo cual sus aromas y aquel sentimientos y la tentacion los llebo a...

natsume coloco una de sus manos en el rostro de mikan levantandolo para besarla, y mikan ahora tenia sus manos en el pecho de natsume, el corazon de ambos comenzaba a latir muy rapido, natsume rodeo la cintura de mikan con su otra mano acercadola los utlimos milimetros que quedaban vacios entre ellos y ella cerro los ojos, lentamente labio a labio se acercaron hasta llegar al punto de juntarlos , aquel beso fue dulce, tierno, eh inocente, aquel beso inicio con un inesperado abrazo que ocaciono aquel momento, y fue plantando un capto un dulce sabor en aquellos labios, sera coco?, no es un brillo labial que mikan siempre se pone, labial sabor a ...fresas..fue el dulce sabor que capto natsume.y al aprecer le gusto..o.o...hasta que el oxigeno 7.7 quiso interrumpir aquel hermoso beso..y pues..ocurrio algo feo... mikan cayo desmayada en los brazos de natsume..

* * *

**continuara..**

**les gusto' les gusto? diganme si les gusto ? ooh n.n! que nervios.  
**

**disculpen mis faltas de ortografia :c  
**


	8. intoxicados!

HELLO n.n!

aqui les doy otro cap,se los dedico a todos, bueno mi hsitoria va dedicada a todos, espero nucna de los nunca fallales, si les fallo por favor T.T aun que llore por favor diganmelo si?..

aclaraciones: gakuen alice ni sus personajes lindos me pertenecen u,u! y agradesco al que ah creado este fantastico anime!

garcias a todos por sus reviesw! me hacen FELIZ T.T :D

* * *

**cap.-. 7, Intoxicados!**

* * *

natsume coloco una de sus manos en el rostro de mikan levantándolo para besarla, y mikan ahora tenia sus manos en el pecho de natsume, el corazón de ambos comenzaba a latir muy rápido, natsume rodeo la cintura de mikan con su otra mano acercándola los últimos milímetros que quedaban vacíos entre ellos y ella cerro los ojos, lentamente labio a labio se acercaron hasta llegar al punto de juntarlos , aquel beso fue dulce, tierno, eh inocente, aquel beso inicio con un inesperado abrazo que ocasiono aquel momento, y fue plantando un capto un dulce sabor en aquellos labios, será coco?, no es un brillo labial que mikan siempre se pone, labial sabor a ...fresas. Fue el dulce sabor que capto natsume.y al aparecer le gusto..o.o...Hasta que el oxigeno 7.7 quiso interrumpir aquel hermoso beso. Y pues. Ocurrió algo feo... mikan cayo desmayada en los brazos de natsume..

-Tonta!—hiso natsume sorprendido intentando despertar a mikan, pero ella no lo hacia—mikan—susurro su nombre lleno de preocupación por primera vez, viendo aquel rostro ardiendo en calentura, natsume la cargo y una vez dando la vuelta busco una puerta para salir de aquella casa embrujada, a unos pocos metros de él se encontraba hotaru quien corría hacia el con una cámara colgando de su cuello.

-mikan—dijo su nombre con gran preocupación viendo a su amiga desmayada en los brazos de natsume .

Media hora después en el edificio medico.

-si, se intoxico con algún alimento, díganme que es lo que comio esta chica?—pregunto una señorita de cabello negro largo peinado en una cola y de ojos azul zafiros.

-mm,-hiso nonoko y anna pensando

-yo se! Cocos locos—dijo kokoro

-cocos locos, pero ahí como tres puestos donde venden cocos, se gravaron el numero del puesto?—pregunto la doctora.

-no..eso no—susurro kokoro

-es que fue rápido—dijo nonoko

-cero cero ocho—dijo hotaru seria quien se encontraba sentada en un asiento alado de la camilla de mikan, en aquella habitación se encontraban, anna, nonoko, kokoro, yu tobita ,hotaru y ruka, natsume se había ido por que recibió una llamada de un malo 7.7

-entonces es ese puesto—dijo seria la señorita—por que hace media hora nos llego otro chico con intoxicado por comer cocos locos del mismo puesto—comento revisando el cuaderno que tenia entre sus brazos.

-se pondrá bien?—pregunto anna

-descuiden, estuvo muy bien que la trajera pues ya se encontraba algo destratada por el sudor, y pues tiene que estar aquí unas dos noches en reposo, para que también vomite y haga todo lo intoxicado con el medicamento que le estaremos dando—comento la doctora para calmarla

-iit—hiso mikan despertado

-mikan-chan—dijo anna preocupada

-que paso?—pregunto mikan que aun seguía débil encontrándose en un cuarto extraño—en donde estoy?

-estas en la enfermería—dijo kokoro

-baka! Te intoxicaste con los cocos locos –dijo seria hotaru

-e-ence, ahí! Mi estomago-se quejo

-tienes ganas de vomitar?—pregunto kokoro

-estoy mareada, y…tengo que ir al baño—dijo mikan levantándose de la cama

-de este lado señorita—dijo la enfermera, mikan se podía levantar y podía caminar, pero por no traer nada en el estomago de tanto vomitar y de tanto ir al baño la mantenían débil .

-baño,baño,baño,bañoooo! jamás lo había extrañado, ooch—decía mikan cerrando la puerta.

-otra vez lo voy a tener que lavar—se quejo una muchacha que se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

-que ocasiona una intoxicación?—pregunto kokoro

-bueno pues, la intoxicación, daña tu estomago, hace que tengas mucha fiebre, y tambien te ocasiona frio, vomitas mucho hasta quedarte sin nada en tu estomago, aun así sigues vomitando ocasionando que tus venas de tur ojos, rostro, exploten por la fuerza que haces al vomitar, y te da diarrea, pero no puedes comer nada el primer día o los primeros dos días, dependiendo como estés, solo suero aunque aun así lo vomitaras pero eso te mantendrá un poco hidratada, tomar mucha agua y así, esto es peligroso ocasiona la muerte, pero eso si no ahí cuidados.—comento la enfermera

-ooooo—hicieron todos hasta, paso como veinte minutos y mikan no salía del baño.

-señorita, se encuentra bien?—pregunto la enfermera tocando a la puerta

-s-si—respondió mikan abriendo la puerta

-me siento bien mal—se quejaba acostándose nuevamente—tengo mucha hambre—decía ella

-toma este suero, es lo único que puedes tomar hasta ahora, si te doy otra cosa lo vomitaras y ocasionaras que tus…o, okey demasiado tarde, la vena de tu ojo izquierdo exploto ya! Vomitaste en el baño verdad?—le pregunto la enfermera, viendo que partes del ojo izquierdo de mikan estaba cubierto por sangres, pues las venitas le explotaron.

-s-si!—respondió ella

-no te preocupes asi no te quedara el ojo, se te quitara en unos días—dijo kokoro

-mi ojo! Que tiene mi ojos?—pregunto mikan

-mejor recuéstese –le pidió la enfermera

Quince minutos después.

-el ojo izquierdo de mikan-chan da miedo—pensaba anna

-ya se termino el carnaval?-´pregunto mikan curiosa

-si—respondieron

-bueno, aun no, se acaba a las siete y son las cinco—respondió anna

-y como se la pasaron?—pregunto mikan

-pues, no tanto, nos quedamos aquí con tigo desde que te desmay…..—comento kokoro hasta que fue golpeado por el ¨super bakaso de hotaru y por el codo de anna.

-ita, ooe! Porque el golpe?—pregunto kokoro

-callate, la vas hacer sentir mal—le dijo seria

-que? se perdieron el carnaval?, pero porque? , oigan! vallan, ándenle antes de que se acabe, ballan, Yo estaré bien, ustedes saben que yo siempre estaré bien, no se preocupen, vallan y disfruten lo que resta del carnaval, por favor!—suplicaba mikan sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad

-no mikan-chan, queremos estar aquí con tigo, dijimos que estaríamos todos juntos y disfrutaríamos del carnaval, todos juntos, y lo hicimos esta mañana, ahora déjanos estar aquí cuidando de ti—dijeron anna y nonoko yu sonrió hacia anna.

-gracias, pero no quiero que se pierdan el carnaval por mi culpa de averme intoxicado—dijo mikan

-no fue tu culpa baka—dijo hotaru

-aun asi, vallan por….esperen… me desmaye? en donde?—pregunto sorprendida

-O.O—ojos de kokoro—como es que apenas lo ah captado?—pensó sorprendido

-si, mikan-chan, nos asustaste mucho, te desmayaste en la casa embrujada, natsume-kun te tenia en sus brazos, si no fuera por el, tu estarías peor—dijo anna y yu la miraba, mikan se sonrojo a lo que ella dijo ´natsume te tenia en sus brazos¨

-el azabache?—se pregunto mikan sorprendida—y como me encontró?—pregunto ella sin recordar nada, hotaru se confundió cuando mikan hiso aquella pregunta, hotaru voltio a su cámara fotográfica que tenia en sus manos.

-no sabemos, pero el ya venia con hotaru-chan—respondió kokoro

-hotaru! Gracias—dijo mikan sonriente

-baka, no recuerdas nada acaso?—pregunto hotaru curiosa pero sin mostrar expresión.

-em… recordar que?—pregunto ella

-no se baka, algo sobre la casa embrujada y tu desmayo—comento seria

-em…no recuerdo a verme desmayado. o.o! solo recuerdo que vi un… un HORRIBLE BEBE—dijo sintiéndose algo débil.

-y después de eso?—pregunto hotaru

-em...después del bebe?...em….um….no, no me acuerdo tal vez ahí fue cuando me desmaye no?, pero ahora que recuerdo, el azabache también corría con migo por que éramos correteados por ese bebe feo :c—recordó

-y es todo?—pregunto hotaru agarrando con fuerzas la cámara en sus manos.

-supongo que si...porque?—pregunto curiosa, los demás estaban confundidos a las cuantas preguntas que hacia hotaru a mikan.

-por nada—respondió seria—entonces la baka no recuerda lo sucedido—pensó recordado la foto que le tomo al gran beso de natsume y mikan.

Hotaru se acercó a la enfermera y le pregunto sobre algo.

-disculpe, el desmayo puede ocasionar que la persona olvide algo?—pregunto seria

-si, en veces, por el dolor, por la fiebre, o por algun momento fuerte o feo e insoportable en el que ella no biera deseado pasar, pero lo olvida solo por algunas horas creo, o un dia o dos, si no crecuerda, lo podrá recordar si alguien vio lo que paso antes del momento en el que se desmayo, no se muy bien, pero asi puede recordar—respondió sonriente.

-mmm—hiso hotaru

Mientras con natsume el se encontraba con persona, persona le estaba mostrando algunas cosas ,pero al parecer el azabache no ponía tanta atención.

Se saboreo los labios una vez mas, recordando aquel momento y recordó como el acaricio su rostro en ese momento, como lo disfruto, que fue lo que sintió en ese momento, hasta que ella desmayo..

-que le habrá pasado?—se pregunto

-natsume?...natsume? estas poniendo atención?—pregunto seri persona sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, así que pon atención por ultima vez a lo que te diré—dijo con voz amenazante.

-desgraciado—pensó natsume serio, si yo también lo odio 7.7

Al anochecer, las únicas personas que seguían con mikan en aquella habitación eran, anna, nonoko y hotaru, mikan por fin estaba descansando sin algún dolor en su estomago, pero claro estaba totalmente vacío, así estaba ella por dos horas y media. Hasta que despertó.

-ch-chicas?—susurro viendo a sus amigas dormidas en los sillones

-h-hotaru!-anna-chan…nonoko-chan!—dijo sus nombres para que despertaran, y así paso.

-que sucede mikan-chan?—pregunto nonoko y ella les sonrió.

-gracias por quedarse aquí, pero por favor vallan a sus habitaciones para que descansen mejor, yo estaré bien—dijo para que no se preocuparan.

-no mikan-chan, yo quiero quedarme con tigo—dijo nonoko

-nonoko-chan, por favor! Mañana me visitan de nuevo sale?—les pidió con una dulce sonrisa para que no se preocuparan, nonoko y anna acertaron y se despidieron dándole un besito de buenas noches en la frente de mikan.

-mañana sin falta—dijo anna con una dulce sonrisa

-asi es—dijo ella,

-baka! Pórtate bien—le dijo hotaru sonriéndole.

-si, así lo hare hotaru!—decía mikan cuando todos se fueron, mikan intento descansar hasta que escucho un gritillo de una voz conocida.

-enfermeraaa! Enfermera! Necesito mas papel—aquella voz se le hiso tan conocida a mikan que le salió una sonrisa inesperada

-tsubasa-san?—se pregunto levantándose de la cama

-halla voy, espéreme tantito—decía la enfermera con un rollo de papel, mikan miro como la enfermera entraba a la habitación de mikan eh iba al baño de su habitacion, pero es que en la gran habitación en la que mikan estaba, habían muchas camas, pero cada cama tenia su espacio y era tapada con cortinas para que nadie le molestara. Y habían dos baños. para que se queden mas tranquilos. Mikan abrió la cortina para ver mas y le pregunto a la enfermera que quien era aquel chico.

-es el otro intoxicado, al parecer ustedes dos son a los que por mala suerte les tocaron cocos intoxicados—respondió la enfermera

-no se sabe su nombre?—pregunto mikan curiosa

-si, es—dijo revisando su cuaderno—Andou tsubasa—dijo y mikan se sorprendió

-sera el destino! Sera, será, pero que estoy haciendo, me pongo feliz por que el esta donde yo estoy. Pero que me pasa el también se intoxico, mikan no deberías ponerte feliz, si no preocupada, ahí me pregunto como esta?—se decía mikan nerviosa hasta que, tsubasa salió del baño.

-tsubasa-san!—dijo mikan sorprendida y el volteo a verla.

-miakn-chan!—dijo el que apenas podía sonreírle, se le empezó a acercar, mikan se asusto al ver sus dos ojos con las venas reventadas, ella solo tenia un ojo con las venas reventadas, pero el las dos, y se miraba sangre en sus ojos.

-que haces aquí?—pregunto curioso

-me intoxique con cocos locos—sonrió apenada

-eh!—hiso el sorprendió

-yo también me intoxique con cocos locos—respondió sorprendido y ella también hiso el mismo rostro que el.

-y te encuentras bien?—pregunto el preocupado

-pues, tengo demasiada hambre, y me dijeron que no me moviera tanto porque me podría hacer daño, ya vez vomito, la ida al baño…calentura—dijo ella seria

-si, la calentura la sigues teniendo—dijo acariciando la mejilla de mikan, mikan se sonrojo

-si, tu también tsubasa-san—dijo ella tocando su frente, ahí mikan se paro de puntitas para alcanzar a tocar la frente de tsubasa.

-que mal que te haiga tocado esto—dijo el triste—ve acuéstate a tu cama, no quiero que te pongas peor—dijo preocupado

-pero yo quiero seguir platicando con…tigo—decía mikan un poco agitada,

-mmm-hiso tsubasa pensando en algún plan, luego volteo a sus lados y sonrió—me iré con tigo—dijo sonriendo y mikan también sonrió

Mikan sentó en su cama recargándose a la pared con dos almohadas en su espalda, y tsubasa se encontraba en el sillón cómodo y largo que se encontraba alado de la cama de mikan, y los dos comenzaron a platicar sobre el carnaval hasta quedar dormidos, tsubasa quedo dormido en el sillo pero con la cabeza en la cama de mikan, y tenia el brazo de mikan sujetado con su mano, y mikan quedo muy cercas de la cabeza de tsubasa con una de sus manitas en el cabello de él. Como que le estaba haciendo piojitos.

Por la madrugada natsume pasaba por aquel edificio, pues a esa hora se desocupo con persona, el volteo hacia el edificio medico, con su rostro serio quedo pensativo e inmóvil, paso un minuto desde ese momento y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. Cuando llego por fuera vio sus manos, y recordó el alice que persona le integro a su cuerpo, segundos después desapareció de ese lugar apareciendo dentro del edificio, en la habitación en la que mikan se encontraba, pues natsume sabia donde era pues el fue quien la llevo ahí, con cuidado sin hacer ruido comenzó a buscar entre cortinas a una creatura hermosa delicada y enferma recostada en su cama hasta que la hallo, el abrió la cortina enfrente de la cama de mikan y la cerro para que nadie se diera cuenta, se sorprendió al ver a aquel chico que se encontraba en bata recostado en un sillón muy cercas de el rostro de mikan.

-hpm!—hiso natsume de manera realmente seria y un rostro molesto hacia aquel chico—quien es este?—se pregunto molesto, después se acercó al otro lado de mikan y coloco su mano cuidadosamente en la frente de mikan para sentir su temperatura la cual seguía muy, muy alta, luego volteo a sus hermosos labios y vio que ella respiraba de manera rápida, pues seguía enferma, y volteo a ver al chico y el también respiraba de la misma manera, pero aun así a natsume eso le molestaba.

-que estoy haciendo?—se pregunto mirando a mikan y recordando aquel momento en el que se besaron—tss—hiso notando que aquel chico que se encontraba alado de mikan ya avía abierto los ojos.

-qu-quien eres tu?—pregunto sorprendido, y en segundos natsume desaparece de ahí..

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Nekomini: jijiji :D si a mi también me encanta este capitulo, me conmovió T.T me guto, es uno de mis favoritos, pero no te preocupes pronto mikan recordara que se beso con natsume. Y los celos de natsume van comenzando asi poco a poco y mas poco a poco mientras mas trate con mikan se enamorara y se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos y la enamorara.**

**Ivette-chan-n.n: no te preocupes, eres una amiga linda, y si no comentas que tiene la cosa es que me apoyan y confían en mi, y yo no quiero fallarles enserio, son buenas personas y les agarre cariño**

**Lizz-girl77: garcias por comentar, me da gusto que te haiga gutado wiiiiii n.n! eso me alegra, y que te la pases bien en tus vacaciones diviértete muchisismo :D, esperare con ancias Paradise moon me guto :D**

**Sakura1023: gracias por comentar, me hace feliz saber que les guste mi fic y la historia, si te lelgo a fallar o algo no te gusta, por favor házmelo saber, con toda confianza n.n**

**Naomi: wou gracias eso me hace muy feliz, me dan animos para seguir escribiendo gracias.**

**MikanXnatsumeKYA: wiiiii enserio? n.n a mi también me encanta el cap 7, me gusto mucho yo solita me la leo xd, no te preocupes mikan recordara el beso ;) **

**Niissi: garcias, gacias que linda :D gracias encerio por apoyarme, por confiar en mi, y si dime si te fallo, por favor con toda confianza dime si no te gusta algo de mi historia sii? :D, gracias por **comentar**, y como estas? :D**


	9. celos y sensaciones

**Hello!**

** les dejo otro capitulo n.n! espero y les guste, espeor jamas de los jamases fallarles, si lo hago me decepsionaria, pero no me rendiria, por favor si lo hago diganmelo si ? :D  
**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes, me encanta este anime n.n!  
**

* * *

**Cap .-. 8 celos y sensaciones!**

* * *

-hpm!—hiso natsume de manera realmente seria y un rostro molesto hacia aquel chico—quien es este?—se pregunto molesto, después se acercó al otro lado de mikan y coloco su mano cuidadosamente en la frente de mikan para sentir su temperatura la cual seguía muy, muy alta, luego volteo a ver sus hermosos labios y vio que ella respiraba de manera rápida, pues seguía enferma, y volteo a ver al chico y el también respiraba de la misma manera, pero aun así a natsume eso le molestaba.

-que estoy haciendo?—se pregunto mirando a mikan y recordando aquel momento en el que se besaron—tss—hiso notando que aquel chico que se encontraba alado de mikan ya avía abierto los ojos.

-qu-quien eres tu?—pregunto sorprendido, y en segundos natsume desaparece de ahí.

Natsume se encontraba entrando a su cabaña, tenia sus dos manos echas puño. O.o!

A la mañana siguiente, tsubasa y mikan se encontraban despiertos.

-bueno, su único desayuno será un plátano, pero pediremos de favor que se lo coman lentamente, por que si lo comen rápido, su estomago se revolbera—les decía la enfermera, la cara de tsubasa y mikan se enocgieron al escuchar ¨sera un platani,¨¨un platano¨¨un¨, u,u!

-nomas uno?—preguntaron los dos

-si no les hace daño el que comerán, entonces les daremos otro—dijo sonriéndoles

-wiii!—hicieron los dos, cuando la enfermera salió, tsubasa recordó al chico que vio por la madrugada.

-mikan-chan—dijo su nombre

-si?—pregunto ella sonriéndole

-tienes un amigo con el alice de tele transportarse? –le pregunto curioso

-em…no! Amigo no, y quien tiene el alice de tele transportarse de mi salón es una chica peliroja muy bonita por cierto—dice mikan feliz

-om—hiso tsubasa aun mas confundido

-porque paso algo?—pregunto preocupada

-n-no nada!—dijo sonriéndole

-estar alado de mi príncipe es tan romántico!—pensaba mikan sonrojándose mientras veía el rostro de tsubasa, el miraba hacia otro lado preguntándose quien era aquella persona.

A la tarde, natsume se encontraba con ruka, kokoro, yu tobita, yuichi en los brazos de natsume, mochiage, sumiré, wakako y kitsuneme¨el que lee mente¨.

-ne natsume-kun, verdad que el carnaval estuvo curada?, jaja me acuerdo cuando el sombrita que se vistió de conejo tuvo que ir al baño y salió corriendo de ahí tirando a unas tres chicas de las que son las mas enfadosas para ti, pero lo chistoso fue que el fue al baño con el traje, quien sabe como fue al baño con el traje?, no quiero ni saber como quedo xd—comentaba mochiage

-jajajaja—rio sumiré y wakako

-espera mochiage-san, cuando hablas de sombrita te refieres a Andou-san? El de la estrella en su mejilla?—pregunto kokoro hallándose interesado.

-si ese tonto! El que será maestro en esta academia, que locura—respondió mochiage.

-que el que tiene la estrella en su mejilla, tiene un romance con sakura no es verdad?—pregunto sumiré un poco confundida, ahí es cuando natsume se sorprendió y se hallo un tanto interesado en aquella platica pero no lo hiso notar, luego molesto recordó al chico que estaba con mikan aquella noche, recordó que en su mejilla tenia una estrellita, aun que natsume ya sabia quien era sombrita, tsubasa andou, lo que lo hiso sentir el estomago revuelto fue cuando ¨sumire dijo que, el tenia un romance son sakura¨mikan¨.

-a sakura se le vuelan los ojos cuando lo ve pasar—bufo mochiage

-oh! Y ose algo de eso, digo yo lei algo asi en la mente de sakura, la vez pasada en clases de matemáticas, ella pensaba en ¨tsubasa-san, mi príncipe azul¨¨tsubasa-san quiero verte¨-dijo recordando aquellas palabras

-jajaja que tonta romántica—se burlo sumiré y wakako le siguió la corriente,

-no creo que sea una tonta romántica, cada quien se halla en sus sentimientos, ella siente eso por el—hablo en voz baja yu tobita

-sakura con el eh!—pensó ruka interesado

-entonces ya andan?—pregunto machiage

-porque tanto interés?—pregunto sumiré a machiage y el se sonrojo un poco

-p-por nada…-respondió nervioso

-te gusta sakura verdad?—dijo cruzándose de brazos y machiage se sonrojo—no se que le ven!—dijo molesta—es una pobre tonta-susurro

-aun asi, andar con un maestreo! Es de lo peor! Baja reputación—comento wakako

-mikan-chan no tiene ninguna relación, solo son amigos y además enamorarse de una persona no es baja reputación nomas por que sea maestro o recoge basura—comento yu tobita

-eh! Ahora que recuerdo, el también esta intoxicado igual que mikan, y se encuentran en la misma habitacionn no yu-san?—pregunto kokoro

-ne! Si, esta mañana los encontramos desayunando juntos, al parecer ya van mejor—comento yu tobita

-sakura intoxicada?—dijo sumiré confundida

-si, los dos se intoxicaron por cocos locos—comento kokoro

-oh! Es que esa chica come demasiado rápido que ni cuenta se da de lo que come-dijo machiage haciendo un rostro de impresionado.

-ne! Natsume-kun que piensas de esto?—comento kokoro

-yo podría leer mas en su mente ya que tu te hallas interesado—comento kitsuneme el que lee la mente, quien miraba sonriente hacia natsume , natsume se puso nervioso en esos segundos, pero rápido el que lee la mente volteo a otra parte al leer una parte que no le gusto de la mente de natsume.

-quien! Quien esta interesado?—pregunto sumiré ah kitsuneme

-n-n-nada! S-solo bromeaba—respondió nervioso, el rostro de natsume estaba mas serio de lo normal, que en eso se dio la vuelta y se fue lejos de ellos, ruka se preocupo y se confundió.

-n-natsume-kun, a donde vas?—pregunto sumiré, pero no se escucho respuesta.

Mientras con narumi que se encontraba con la adivina y otros señores.

-entonces, funciona la maquina?—pregunto una vez mas narumi

-si, es excelente, con ella se puede saber que otro alice tiene aquella persona o si tiene otro alice aparte del que ya tiene—respondió uno de los señores que vestía de negro.

-con esto podría saber si mikan-chan tiene otro alice aparte de ese—pensaba narumi.

-narumi! Si sabes que la señorita sakura se encuentra en enfermería desde ayer?—le pregunto la adivina

-que?, mikan-chan!—dijo acercándose a la esfera que la adivina traía en sus manos, y vio en ella a mikan desayunando otro plátano con tsubasa.

-pe-pero porque?—pregunto—que le paso?—pregunto preocupado

-pues, según aquel cuaderno, estos chicos se intoxicaron con cocos locos—respondió la adivina

-la iré a visitar, ya vuelvo! Aquí dejen la maquinaaa—grito narumi saliendo de aquella oficina.

-cuanto lleva esta chica en la academia?—pregunto una señorita que se levantaba del sillo, una sñorita demasiado hermosa, de cabreño negro largo chino, de ojos chocolate y de test clara,usaba un largo vestido color rojo.

- hace ya tres meses y medio—respondió la adivina mirando su esfera.

-y que alice tiene?—pregunto interesado, pero la adivina no respondió.

-no te conozco demasiado como para decirte que alice tiene cada alumno, si quieres preguntar, pregúntale a narumi—respondió con una sonrisa

-que linda—respondió sonriéndole también—por que aquel nombre se me hiso tan familiar..sakura…sakura…yu..mm—pensó seria

A la semana siguiente era lunes, se halla un día demasiado interesante, natsume se preguntaba si mikan recordaba el beso que se dieron, pues no la miraba rara ni extraña, aun que natsume se encontraba mas serio de lo normal, mas ya sabia que responderle si ella le preguntaba sobre el beso, aun que hotaru nunca hiso nada para que mikan recordara el beso, quiero decir, hotaru les tomo una foto besándose :o pero prefirió guardárselas, cuando se terminaron las clases mikan le dijo a natsume que le diera por favor tutorías esta tarde, el no respondió pero sabia que debía ir por que era su tutor, al terminar de comer mikan se encontraba con tsubasa caminando juntos y riendo juntos, cada momento con el para mikan era el cielo, eran los momentos mas encantadores de toda su vida, aun que los momentos mas encantadores ella quería que fueran alado de sus padres, aun que ellos la haiga abandonada a tan chica edad. Pero créanme fue por s

-oye mikan-chan, nunca te preguntaste en el edificio medico, por que te pregunte, si tenias un amigo con el alice de tele transporte?—pregunto tsubasa confundido

-si, dime, si, ahora si dime, no me dejes con la curiosidad! Acuérdate la curiosidad mato al gato—dijo mikan sonriéndole

-sale pues, te dire, pero tal vez fue mi imaginación, es que no se que hora era, creo que era de madrugada, que desperté y vi a un chico cercas de ti con su mano puesta en tu frente, había poca luz, no se si me imagine pero aquellos ojos eran…como…mmm…carmesí?.mi-mira, no recuerdo muy bien,pero tenia tanto sueño, tal vez fue un sueño, no se, no me creas—contesto tsubasa confundido y sonriendo nervioso.

-aam…no…que raro!—decía mikan confundida—azabache tiene los ojos carmesí, pero alice de tele transportación? mm, el nomas tiene un alice y no es ese—pensaba mikan bien decidida a que natsume no era el de esa noche.

-tsubasa-san, dime cual ah sido el mejor momento de tu vida?—pregunto mikan curiosa y sonriente

-el mejor momento de mi vida?, recuerdo bien, cuando mis padres me llevaron a Disney landia , en mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que pensaba que no se acordaban de el y me puse muy triste llore ese dia, y ellos me pidieron que me subiera al carro, y lo hise crei que me llevarían a la escuela, y no fue asi, era Disney landia, cuando llegamos me subí a todos los juegos con ellos, y recuerdo muy pero muy bien que ahí conocí a misaki—dijo sonriendo muy dulce aquel recuerdo.

-misaki-chan? :O, sorprendente!—dijo mikan sorprendida y sonriente

-si! y dime tu mikan-chan, cual ah sido el mejor momento de tu vida con tus padres?—pregunto tsubasa sonriente y mikan se sorprendió, su rostro no era alegre ni sonriente ya.

-mis..padres..me dejaron con mis abuelos, lo único que tengo de ellos es una foto vieja y un pequeño libro en el que me escribieron muchas cosas, ese es el mejor recuerdo que me queda de ellos, supongo—susurraba, tsubasa tuvo pena por ella en ese momento—pero sabes, no fue el único mejor momento, si , todos los mejores momentos los eh pasado con mi abuelito, con hotaru anna-chan y nonoko-chan, a quienes conocí en el kínder y quienes eran mis vecinas, también }cuando mis abuelitos me contaban su asombrosa historia de amor, esos fueron los mejores momentos, y esos quisiera tener yo siempre—sonrió sonrojada volteándolo a ver a tsubasa, el le sonreía dulce, por aquel bosque andaba natsume caminando.

-tss—hiso sintiendo un dolor de su costilla izquierda, hasta que escucho unas risas de su lado derecho lo cual lo hiso voltear por reconocer una de esas voces.

-fue horrible estar intoxicado, jajaja!—reía mikan

-si, lo peor es que le tendré miedo a los cocos locos—decía tsubasa asustado

-si yo también jajja—rieron los dos, natsume miraba molesto a tsubasa hasta que lo vio hacerle cosquillas a mikan,eso lo puso mas furioso, natsume se volteo molesto e hiso sus manos puños y se fue lejos de ellos.

-que me sucede?-se pregunto molesto-ese sombritas!-susurro siguiendo su camino.

al atardecer, mikan se tuvo que despedir de tsubasa pues natsume llegaría a darle tutoría en matemáticas.

Mientras tanto mikan cantaba (como si fuera mi ultimo dia)

_Como si fuera mi ultimo día voy a vivir_

_en la vida amando sincero mostrando_

_a los míos cuanto los quiero_.

**Aquí natsume escucho su dulce voz, cantando esa hermosa canción, el tenia que ir a su cabaña ya. Pues ya era la hora.**

_como si fuera mi ultimo día voy a luchar por_

_mis sueños viviendo sin miedo y cada minuto vivir lo_

_intenso,no voy a esperar hasta mañana si el presente lo tengo._

_como si no hubiese tiempo,como si no hubiese tiempo_

_me quedara un momento, me quedara un momento_

_voy a mostrar que te amo que estoy contento_

_que te tengo, como si tu alegría depende de mi_

_voy a darlo todo por ti ,y voy a hacer de este día el mejor_

_que pueda vivir._

_Cuando cantaba este pedazo de abajo mikan Salió de su evitación y dio una vuelta ._

_como si fuera mi ultimo chance para mirarte de nuevo_

_are del momento el mas importante de tu recuerdo._

**no paso ni un minuto de que salió de su habitación y se metió nuevamente a su cuarto. Siendo sorprendida por un azabache acostado cómodamente en su cama. mikan no pudo terminar su cancion por el susto que este le dio.**

-na…digo azabache! Como entraste?—pregunto sonrojada de la vergüenza, pues la escucho cantar

-por la terraza—

-como que por la terraza, si estaba bien cerrada con llave la puerta!—dijo mikan cruzándose de brazos y viendo que la puerta de la terraza estaba con llave.

-tu ¡!, tienes otro alice aparte del fuego?—pregunto curiosa y con mirada amenzante

-que te importa—contesto el

-seguro?-pregunto con una mirada coquetao.o!-bueno te contare, es que un chico, guapo, caballeroso,apuesto—dijo ella

-wou, que bien lo discriminas—contesto el siendo ofensivo

-uhi si, y dime a ti no te discriminan esas palabras?-pregunta ella

-no!—respondió seria mientras la miraba con sus ojos profundos.

-yo creo que si—respondió ella—sigo, el me dijo que vio a un chico que tenia su mano en mi frente, como para sentir mi calentura, supongo, porque oler el sudor, que asco, y pues cuando el despertó de su lindo sueño, vio el rostro de aquel chico, y dice que desapareció, como si se hubiera tele transportado, como si su alice fuera el de tele transportación—comento ella

-y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?—pregunto natsume sin ninguna expresión

-porque me dijo que, lo único que alcanzo a ver de aquel chico misterioso con el alice de tele transportación, fueron sus ojos, que eran…carmesí—respondió ella dándole un poco de volumen a la ultima palabra, viendo a natsume, él también la miraba y sonrió acercándose de manera inesperada al rostro de mikan, dejando menos centímetro de separación de sus rostros, natsume vio sus labios y luego volteo a ver su mirada temblorosa, mikan se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo

-idiota! Sigamos con matemáticas—dijo serio alejándose de ella.

-q-que fue eso?-se pregunto mikan, su corazón estaba palpitando rápido, algo le daba una sensación de que ese acercamiento ya avía ocurrido.

* * *

**continuara..  
**

**nekomini: siiiii! n.n! eso me poñe muy muy Happy :D! gracias por leer n.n! se aceptan concejos, puede y mis ideas de hacer capitulos se esten fundiendo u,u!  
**

**nissi: gracias por tu apoyo, muchas gracias encerio :D eres una gran persona a la cual le estoy agarrando cariño, n.n! mira mida, te dedicare un capitulo bien bonito, pero flata poco para ese capiutlo :D  
**

**ivette: shiiii :D wiiiiiiii n.n! gracia spor comentarme me hace feliz tu reviews, creo que se escribe asi no? :I espero averle atinado xd, y si los celos de natsume son fantasticooooos jojojo :x  
**


	10. Tormenta del secreto

Cap 10, La tormenta del secreto.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que se terminaran las clases la ultima hora la dio narumi, y al terminar su clase para salir, le pidió a mikan que lo acompañara a su oficina, cuando ella se despidió de todos, al pasar los cinco minutos, natsume negó alguna salida con ruka, machiage kokoro o el que lee la mente, tenia curiosidad de saber porque narumi le pidió a mikan que lo acompañara y aun que ella hiciera preguntas el solo le decía ¨nada mas acompáñame por favor¨, ruka se preocupo un poco por natsume, y se confundió del por que negó alguna salida.

-narumi-sensei, y que quiere que haga?—pregunto curiosa entrando a la oficina, ahí se encontraba como siempre la adivina con su esfera, como siempre en la oficina de narumi.

-mikan-chan, ella es la adivina!—se la presento y las dos se saludaron, mikan con una dulce sonrisa hacia ella, la adivina al tocar su mano tuvo un flash black, vio la imagen de una muchacha idéntica a mikan, solo que ella tenia el cabello corto y los ojos un poco mas claros que los de mikan, aquella imagen de esa muchacha, a su lado aparecía un muchacho de cabello miel y ojos chocolate de test normal, lo que mas le llamo la atención y confundió mas a la adivina, fue la persona vestida de negro de tras de ellos dos, luego la imagen cambio y apareció en los brazos de aquellas dos personas una hermosa bebe y en los brazos de aquella persona que vestía completamente de negro de la cabeza a los pies, tenia en uno de sus brazos un niño que tenia el rostro afligido por recuperar a su hermanita, y en su otro brazo una bebe que lloraba anhelando a su mama, la adivina pudo reconocer quien era aquel niño, y la bebe, pues sabia la historia de natsume, pero todo lo demás no, al soltar la mano de mikan, la adivina se quedo muy confundida.

-bueno mikan-chan, lo que quiero que hagas, déjame te digo, ves esta maquina?, bueno que tonta pregunta verdad, jojojo T.T, esta maquina sirve para saber que tipo de alice o cuantos alices tiene la persona que entre en esta maquina, rastrea—decía narumi fuera de la oficina se encontraba natsumes escuchando de lo que hablaban, ven natsume es un curioso. 7.7 .

-y…quiere que entre en ella?—pregunto mikan confundida, en eso la adivina queriendo ver a través de su esfera, le fue difícil, y confuso, no podía ver nada, se le hiso tan raro. Y recordó al momento en tocarle la mano a mikan, y recordó aquella imagen de la muchacha y el muchacho que sostenían en sus brazos a la bebe, ahí entendió quien era aquella bebe.

-si, mikan-chan, entra!—le pidió narumi

-narumi—dijo la adivina seria y en voz alta

-sucede algo?—pregunto narumi confundido

-no va a ser necesario!ella tiene el alice de anulación, curación , el copeo y robo de alices, como el de sus padres—respondió

-c-como sabes eso, no puedes ver eso en tu esfera—comento narumi mas confundido.

-lo se, en mi esfera no, pero al momento de tocarlos, al menos de recordar a sus padres, y al tocar su mano, sentí lo mismo que sentí al tocar las manos de sus padres, y si es mas, ella podría hasta tener el alice de eliminación, revelación, te digo algo,? Se me hace tan gracioso que tu la haigas traído aquí para pasarla por esa maquina, que acaso no sabes de quienes hija?—pregunto sonriéndole, narumi se puso nervioso.

-si—respondió serio

-narumi-sensei—hiso mikan sorprendida, natsume fuera de la oficina también se encontraba sorprendido pero a la vez confundido—por que no me lo dijo?—le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos—por que no me dijo que los conocía?—le pregunto en voz alta

-mikan-chan—dijo narumi viendo aquellos ojazos en lagrimados de decepción, pues ella había preguntado si sus padres estudiaron en esta academia, y el respondió que no.

-narumi, esto es una carga, si se dan cuenta abra una rebelión, esta niña podría estar en peligro, al menos que hagan algo antes de que se den todos cuenta—comento la adivina

-mira, por ahora no hagan nada, yo estoy haciendo algo, solo quería pasarla a la maquina para exactamente saber si tenia todos esos alices en ella, así sabría si realmente podría estar en peligro—dijo-por que podría ser que este bello diamante, alguien mas lo quiera romper y quitarle todo lo valioso, incluyendo la vida—pensó narumi preocupado

-ya me confundí!no entiendo—dijo mikan secándose las lagrimas—catorce años de mi vida sin saber nada de mis padres, absolutamente nada, les preguntaba a mis abuelos, y no me decían nada solo que eran buenas personas, pero ni donde estudiaban ni a donde fueron ni porque me abandonaron, lo único que tengo de ellos es una foto apunto de romperse y un cuaderno chico donde me cuentan lo que me pasara a cada edad de juventud, usted sabia narumi-sensie que yo quería saber sobre ellos, por que no me lo dijo?, por que cuanto mas lo anhelaba me lo oculto? Porque?—preguntaba mikan con el rostro en lagrimado.

-mikan-chan—susurro su nombre sintiendo gran culpa—lo siento, es mi culpa—susurro y mikan salió de aquella oficina corriendo, de lo tan triste que se sentía no se dio cuenta de que natsume se encontraba atrás de ella, no se dio cuenta de su presencia, cuando ella salió de la oficina.

-mi..—hiso natsume pero callo, viendo como ella salía corriendo lejos de ellos.

-confiaba en el, confié en lo que me dijo, confié en sus respuestas y ahora esto!—pensaba mikan mientras salía del edificio.

-narumi..—dijo la adivina un poco preocupada, natsume siguió escuchando.

-mikan-chan estará a salvo, solo si esto se mantiene entre nosotros y nada mas nosotros dos, no comentes nada con nadie ni aun que amenacen lo hagas, si nadie sabe de que alices tiene aun que sea hija de ellos, entonces no estará en peligro, por eso no digas absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con ella o ellos.. algo que tiene que estar oculto aun en nuestra tumba—dijo narumi serio, tranquilos ella no estará en peligro . Natsume nos e dio cuenta de que su amigo ruka se encontraba a tras de el acercándosele mas.

-natsume!—Dijo ruka y natsume volteo sorprendido—sucede algo?—pregunto preocupado

-ruka!—dijo narumi caminando hacia el y girándolo para intentar alejarlo de aquella conversación e irse del edificio.

-todo esta bien?—pregunto el

-si, no te preocupes ruka—le sonrió natsume pero en realidad el estaba totalmente confundido.

Mientras con narumi y la adivina

-dime, como es que nadie ah sabido de ella durante sus catorce años?—pregunto la adivina

-se cambiaron el apellido, se mudaron, mikan no sabe cual es su apellido verdadero, ella piensa que es Yitarichka, pero es Yukihira realmente, cuando ella tuvo el alice de curación, el abuelo tuvo que asignarla a una academia mucho después de que sus amigas entraron aquí, ahí me conto todo absolutamente todo lo que sabia el abuelo- respondió narumi, algo que no sabían es que la adivina también podía saber cual era el destino de cada persona al tocarlas, pero no siempre miraba eso, en mikan lo miro, y sabe a quien pertenece ella…

Mikan se encontraba en su recamara llorando en su cama abrazando con todas sus fuerzas una almohada, su amiga incondicional la que sabe mas secretos que nadie en este mundo de su vida, quien la ah visto lloran desenfrenadamente, hasta quedarse dormida.

Natsume se encontraba caminando cercas de un quiosco pensando en lo que hace horas escucho.

-tenia que saber esto?,-se pregunto—ella, en peligro?—susurro—algo que se tiene que ocultar hasta llevarlo a la tumba ¿ eh!—susurro—me pregunto que sucedería si supieran de ella, que le harían?—se pregunto y en eso recordó a persona como lo ah tratado y que ah hecho con el—tss, en algo tiene razón ese gay!—susurro molesto—pero…-dijo tocando su pecho y recordando todos los alcies que tenia mikan, pero uno que le resulto sorpresivo ¨alice de el copeo y robo¨

-ella también lo tiene eh!, será cierto?—se pregunto, desde lejos y arriba de un árbol, alguien lo observaba y era nada mas y nada menos que persona, quien lo miraba interesado, viendo el rostro de natsume preocupado y confundido.

En eso el cielo comenzó a nublarse y a tronar como si estuviera molesto por lo sucedido. En media hora comenzó a llover y eran las 6:57 pm. Y parecía que eran las 8:00 en punto, todos tuvieron que entrar a sus habitaciones, pues comenzaba a llover cada vez mas y mas fuerte, y a tronar , en una de las cabañas de cinco estrellas, se encontraba una bella durmiente, soñando…o recordando en sus sueños…

_mikan se miraba a ella siendo besada por un chico en un lugar semi oscuro , mikan sentía lo que en ese momento ella sintió al ser besada, sintió el atractivo y dulce aroma de aquel chico, sintió su pecho que sus manos lo tocaban, sus labios gruesos , sintió como una mano de aquella persona se encontraba en el rostro de ella y la otra rodeaba su cintura._

Hasta que fue despertada por un horrible trueno de la fea tormenta.

-mmm—hiso estirándose—que fue ese sueño?—se pregunto tocándose los labios, en ese entonces mikan estaba sonrojada—q—quien me besaba?, quien era aquella persona?—se preguntaba hasta que pensó en lo que sucedió hace horas en la oficina de narumi.

-Quiero a mi abuelo—susurro abrazando a su almohada—el también me ocultaba esto?—se pregunto—no, no es justo, no lo es, que me escondan algo como esto, se pasan—decía en voz alta aventando la almohada hasta que trono muy fuerte el cielo, ahí mikan se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, otro de los miedos de mikan eran los fuertes truenos.

Con tsubasa.

-oh! Pero que tormenta—comento tsubasa viendo hacia la ventana

-si, si que horro! Nos quedamos los dos atrapados en mi habitación—comento misaki sentada en su cama.

-si! ya que—dijo tsubasa sonriéndole a la ventana sin que misaki se diera cuenta.

-que no me habías dicho que esta chica, mikan-chan, le temía a los truenos fuertes?—le pregunto misaki curiosa

-ah! Cierto! Pobre ah de estar hecha bolita, pobre! A ella no le gusta estar sola, si tan solo estuviera ahí para decirle a esta niña linda que no tema—dijo preocupado

-valla, actúas como si fueras su hermano mayor—comento ella y él le sonrió.

-ahí! Sabes?—dijo soltando un dulce suspiro—desde que la conocí, lo primero que vi, fueron sus ojos y esa asombrosa sonrisa—cuando tsubasa dijo esto, misaki quito la sonrisa de su rostro y se enserio un poco teniendo pensamientos negativos como ¨a tsubasa le gustara?¨

-me pareció tan inocente y frágil, una niña asombrosa, de buen corazón, hermosa personalidad, que necesitaba cuidados de alguien, cando la fui conociendo, le empecé a agarrar cariño, la quería ver mas seguido, por un momento pensé que me había enamorado—cuando dijo esto misaki sintio un nudo en la garganta.

-a-a s-si?—pregunto ella nerviosa

-si, pero no fue así, al menos eso se, por que yo…yo –dijo sonrojándose totalmente—quiero a otra persona—susurro-y bueno, tan detalladamente le empecé a agarrar mas cariño, ah preocuparme por ella, tan linda, me conto de sus padres, sobre la muerte de su abuelita y lo único que quedaba con ella, que era su abuelo, me conto tantas cosas, y pensé que realmente quería mostrarle muchas cosas, y lo comencé a hacer, pasar tiempo para verla sonreír y ayudarla a salir de algunas tristezas que aun seguían en ella, ahí supe que yo realmente no me estaba enamorando de ella, si no…la empecé a querer, a cuidar empecé a pasar tiempo con ella como lo hace un hermano mayor-dijo sonriendo para si, misaki también sonrió pero el no miraba aquella hermosa sonrisa.

-ehi! Quien es la persona a la que quieres?—pregunto curiosa pero a la vez nerviosa y preocupada.

-ne! jeje, por que quieres saberlo n.n!—pregunto sonrojado y sonriente volteándola a ver

-och! Me interesa saber! que no puedo saberlo, a ver dímelo, yo te eh contado miles de secretos—dijo ella molesta.

-ooch! Todo a su tiempo—respondió el y ella se cruzo de brazos.

**Continuara…**

**Ivette: jeje :D andabas bipolar, Ivette bipolar xd, todos corran! Ok no :D, jeje, sip soy social xD, aveces soy una perica x mil xd.! Re perica, re pericota como dice mi hermano xd. Gracias jojo :D**

**Nissi: sii y todavía estará mas y mas celoso…mas y mas celososoooteee jojo, :Dgracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras :Dy que bueno que estes bien :D, yo también wiiii chocalas xd!**

**Sakura1023: gracias por tu review, cada review vale por mil pa mi mente :D**

**Nekomini: jijiji :D si te ponen muy feliz, entonces a mi me poner super mega feliz que te haga feliz a ti wiiiii:D mikan es inocente xd se esta enamorando de el, poco a poco.**

**Vane: gracias por el review :D**


	11. Como en una luna de miel

**HELLO! n.n! Ollaa :D quiero saber como estan?**

**este capitulo me guta mucho pero mas el capitulo siete :D, espero que este les guste asi como me guta a mi :D! dedicado a niissi, nekomini y a ivette-chan-n.n! las quiero gracias por todo :D**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes, pro todo es fantastico y agradesco a quien lo ah creado, que imaginacion me encanta este anime :D**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!:D**

* * *

**Cap.-10, como en una luna de miel!**

* * *

-balla , es una tormenta—dijo mikan saliendo a la terraza con un gorro en la cabeza frente a ella se encontraba la habitación de natsume, pero no miraba ni una luz encendida.

-azabache! Donde estarás?, seguro que hoy no me darás tutorías—pensaba mikan seria y en eso truena horriblemente fuerte.

-kiaaa!—grita mikan metiéndose rápido a su habitación con los oídos tapados, cierra la puerta de vidrio, la tapa con las cortinas y se sienta en su cama.

-esto pasara, ya no debo de temerles!-se decía –es de niños temerles no? Yo ya tengo catorce, mikan no le temas—pensaba, , pasaron los minutos mikan se encontraba bañándose, tranquilamente, ya afuera había oscurecido por completo, pero aun no dejaba de llover ni de tronar, por eso mikan puso música a todo volumen y ella cantaba ( ha ash- te quedaste)

_Porque llenaste mi sonrisas con tus besos_

_y me ensenaste a nadar en tu mar_

_porque tu modo de mirar fue mas que eso_

_fue nuestra forma de hablar_

_Porque al pensar en el pasado,sabre que nunca has dejado este lugar, jamas_

_Por todo lo he encontrado te llevo siempre a mi lado_

_Porque te quedaste en mi, es que puedo vivir_

_ahora se lo que es ser feliz_

_porque me he quedado en ti_

_puedo verte partir, y ahora puedo decir_

_que sin amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti_

_Porque tus manos dibujaron mis deseos, y me dejaron sonar aun mas_

_porque supiste alimentar mis sentimientos, con una entera complicidad_

_porque al pensar en el pasado, veo en el futuro una posibilidad de amar_

_Por todo lo que he encontrado te llevo siempre a mi lado_

_Porque te quedaste en mi, es que puedo vivir_

_ahora se lo que es ser feliz_

_porque me he quedado en ti_

aquí el cielo truena de una manera tan horrible, que cae un rayo a los aparatos de electricidad, esto hace un corto circuito y las luces de toda la academia dicen adiós…toda la academia quedo a oscuras. Otro miedo de mikan.

-q-q-que! Que paso?—dice mikan asustada levantándose de la bañera de manera rápida-que! Las luceeees!—Grita mikan confundida-ahí noo!-susurro asustada, se escuchaban los pequeños pasos de mikan, ella se coloco una toalla en el cuerpo y se seco rápido el cabello con la otra saco su bata del baño, pues dentro de él estaba totalmente oscuro que no se veía nada, y pensó que en el cuarto se vería un poco, pero no, rápido se coloco la bata, las pantuflas de todas las ventanas quito las cortinas para que la luna alumbrara un poco, pero, lo único que podía llegar a alumbrar eran los terribles truenos que la hacia tener mas miedo.

-abue!—decía mikan recorriendo con medio toda la casa en busca de velas, pero no las hallaba o no tenia u,u, esa noche se volvió fría, y muy triste.

-hotaru! Anna-chan, nonoko-chan,-dijo ella extrañándolas, quería esa noche estar con ellas, pues le tenia miedo a tanta oscuridad y a los truenos.

-no temas! yaaa! Yaaa!—se decía una y otra vez subiendo a su habitación y recostándose en su cama y tapándose.

-soy una niña! No le dejo de temer a esto!, me da miedo la oscuridad, y los truenos!-pensaba hecha bolita con el cobertor, la horrible tormenta empeoraba, ahora había un fuerte viento que se junto con la tormenta y los truenos, hasta que abrió sus ojos hermosos en lagrimados y vio hacia la oscura terraza.

-azabache!, podría ir con el—pensó levantándose con el cobertor arriba de su cabeza a todo su cuerpo, salió a la terraza y miro hacia la habitación de natsume, las cortinas estaban cubriendo la vista. Ya eran las 10:oo pm.

-Azabachee!-grito mikan, pero al parecer cuando grito también trono al mismo tiempo.

-Azabachee! Estas ahí!—grito mikan y trono

-Ahiuii!—hiso molesta y asustada, no se miraba nada, solo todo el cielo oscuro, la luna cubiertas por las feas nubes, y el agua cayendo sobre el cobertor de mikan y mojando sus pies.

-aza-y truena

-aa—y truena

-a—y vuelve a tronar – T.T mami- y truena

-azaba-y truena muy pero muy fuerte cayendo un rayo cercas de las dos cabañas de natsume y mikan, lo cual asusta a mikan y mikan se tapa los oídos con sus dos manos y se tira al suelo.

-!Naaantsuuuumeee!-grita mikan a todo pulmón, aquel grito despertó a natsume y se levanto de manera rapida, quito las cortinas y abrió la puerta, vio a una mikan sentada en el suelo en la terraza cobijada con un cobertor todo empapado, natsume se sorprendio.

-por favor! ven con migo, porfavor,solo esta noche si?-le suplicaba la pobre eh incoente mikan que trataba de levantarse pero al parecer se orcio el tobillo con la caida . en esu truena y mikan se tapa los oidos, ahi vamos, savemos que natsume es orgulloso, pero al ver a una pobre mikan con miedo, sintio pena y brinco hacia su terraza para estar con ella, solo para estar con ella? :3, cuando el brinco mikan no levanto el rostro para verlo.

-lo siento! Soy una miedosa, No quiero estar sola, esta demasiado oscuro y el cielo truena muy feo—le decía ella que abrazaba el cuello de natsume, en eso natsume la levanta en sus brazos y la mete a su habitación serio y la deja en su cama.

-levantate! -fue lo unico que natsume dijo sin ni una exprecion

-jejem...:s me ayudas es que...me lastime mi piesito-jojo-rio apenada-me sineto mejor en compañia-penso soltando un suspiro

-mm-hiso natsume, se agacho un poco y coloco una de sus manos abajo de las piernas de mikan, las sujeto y leugo coloco el otro brazo alrededor de a espalda sujetandola bien de la cintura, y la levanto en sus brazos, mikan quedo algo sorprendida.

-jaja!—rio mikan

-de que te ries tonta?—pregunto el mientras entraba a su habitacion.

-es como si estuviéramos en una luna de miel jaja! 7.7 no pienses mal—dijo ella

-7.7 no lo haríaque horro con tigo 7.7—

-7,7 orale pues-

-7.7-mirada de natsume al dejarla en su cama.

-dije luna de miel, porque me llevas en tus brazos y me dejas en la camacama, eso hacen los recién casados—sonrió temblorosa, pues se encontraba toda mojada

-y que mas hacen después de que te dejo en la cama?—pregunto el interesado.

-7.7!pervertido 7.7..mm.. no…ni responderé! Hare como que n0 preguntaste eso—respondió seria.

-podrías a ver molestado a otro no? por que a mi?–pregunto el y mikan se puso un poco sentimental

-disculpa , no encontré a otra persona, ni modo que saliera con toda esta lluvia, esos horribles truenos y el fuerte viento—dijo ella algo molesta e incomprensible.

-y que ese tipo con el gorrito y la estrella en el cachete no te vino a cuidar o que?—pregunto de manera expresiva, molesto =celoso o.o!

-se llama tsubasa-san, y no hoy no nos vimos, el ,supongo que estaba ocupado—respondió preocupada

- Si te molesto nomas dime, y puedes marcharte sin ni un compromiso, yo crei que no lo hacia, disculpa, no pensé muy bien al gritarte de sa manera, tenia miedo, no quería estar sola e hice lo primero que vi o vino a mi mente de la persona mas cercas y a la que alcanzaba—comento con el rostro caído hasta que estornudo.

-itshuuu!—estornudo -podrias hacerme un favor,?-pregunto mika secandose la manriz.

-no tengo obsion 7.7-respondio serio-es como ayudar auna anciana-bufo

-7.7 que dijiste?-pregunto seria-bueno, traeme una toalla del baño por favor, y un camison de ese mueble blanco -dijo mikan sin votlear a verlo mientras se masajeaba el pie lastimado.

-por donde ?—pregunto natsume molesto

-por ahí n.n!—dijo ella

-estoy ciego7.7-bufo

-ahi jojojo, no me habia dado cuenta jojo, todo esta oscuro jojo, y donde andas azabachito? jojo,..em..no escucho tu voz muy lejos-dijo mikan hallandose un poco asustada-

-por aqui 7,7-dijo natsume

-que gracioso 7.7-dijo ella-oh mira, aqui tengo una lampara, debe estar en este cajon-dijo abriendo un cajon del mueble chico alado de su cama, saco una lampara y la encendio para bsucar a natsume quien se encontraba sentado al otro extremo de la cama.

-toma! asi hallaras el baño-dijo ella sonriente-y agarra una toalla para que te seques, te abras mojado al brincar, no quisiera que agarraras u nresfriado por mi culpa-dijo mikan preocupada,unos minutos mas tardes.

-apaga la lapara no quiero que veas, me cambiare-dijo mikan seria siendo cien porsieto apuntada por la lampara. y eso le molestaba pues natsume estaba a tan solo unos cinco centimetros lejos de ella.

-ire a la cocina, bsucare algo de comestible-dijo serio

-e-espera!—dijo mikan sujetando la mano de natsume—n-no te vallas! No me dejes—dijo una mikan nerviosa y sonrojada aun que por la oscuridad no se miraba—es que, estar sola me da miedo, n-necesito escuchar tu voz o tu precensia, eso me tranquiliza—dijo lo cual le sorprendió a natsume ahí mikan le soltó la mano.

-pero lo que si puedes hacer, es voltearte y apagar esa lamparita 7.7-dijo ella como un aviso amenazante natsume se dio la vuelta.

y mikan mientras se cambiaba cantaba.. :)/tercer cielo/

_Como si fuera mi último día_

_Voy a luchar por mis sueños_

_Viviendo sin miedo._

**_,natsume se sentia tranquilo, sin ningun problema, fresco, cada que escuchaba la voz de mikan se sentia paz._**

_Y cada minuto, vivirlo intenso._

_No voy a esperar hasta mañana, si el presente lo tengo_

_Como si no hubiese tiempo, Me quedara un momento_

_Voy a mostrar que te amo, Que estoy contento, que te tengo,_

_Como si tu alegría depende de mí, voy a darlo todo por ti,_

_Y voy a hacerte este día el mejor que pueda vivir_.

Aquí mikan para..pues ya se habia cambiado de ropa.

-oye! Dime algo…..tu…cociste a tus padres?—le pregunto mikan que ya había cerrado la llave de la regadera.

.-

.-

-si—respondió el

-y ellos, te visitan a la academia?—pregunto nerviosa

-no , murieron -lo ultimo lo susurro y mikan se sorprendió pues lo alcanso a escuchar.

-lo-l-lo lamento—se disculpo

-no me importa, no es lo que me importa en este preciso momento—comento, algo que natsume no se daba cuenta es que le estaba platicando sobe su vida...y es que debo decirles que no es por que el quisiera si no por que mikan sin darse cuenta utilizaba uno de sus tantos alices el de ¨revelacion¨

-sa- sabes, yo no conocí a mis padres. Supongo que si, pero cuando era apenas un bebe, lo único que tengo de ellos es una foto y un cuaderno pequeño, lo único mas querido que me dejaron fueron mis abuelitos, ahora en este tiempo solo mi abuelo, ellos fueron como mis padres, me educaron, me dieron amor y cuidado, me apoyaron y mucho mas, se lo que se siente extrañar a tus verdaderos padres—comento en voz baja.

-no, no creas saberlo, por que no lo sabes, y como te dije no me importa la muerte de ellos—comento

-si lo se, por que tanto desearía llamar a mi abuelo por abuelo, en esos tiempos a mi abuela por abuela, a mi madre por mi madre y a mi padre por padre, mas no pude, ni cuando era un bebe pronuncie aquellas palabras, duele…mucho, por que te hace falta su calor, su voz, su presencia cercas de ti, todas las noches quien te contara una historia, aun que agradezco a mi abuelo y a mi abuela por contármelas, cuando pierdes un ser querido, deseas no perder al otro, y es como lo que yo deseo… tu has de tener un ser querido no?—le pregunto buscándolo en la oscuridad.

.-

.-

-si—respondió el hasta que sintio la mano de mikan sujetar con fuerza su mano derecha. estaban cercas.

-cuídalo, y recuerda seriempre pasar con esa persona los preciosos momentos que en tu vida has querido pasar y que no pudiste pasar , con es persona has todo lo que no hiciste con otros, no desperdicies el tiempo —dijo ella sonriendole, aun que todo estuviera oscuro, natsume vio aquella sonris,a o mas bien la sintio en eso truena el cielo.

-ahí!—hiso mikan asustada

-me viera encantado tan siquiera tener un momento divertido e inolvidable con mis padres! Daría todo por hacerlo realidad—susurro mikan secándose una lagrima.

.-

.-un gran silencio.

.-

-natsume, puedes dormir en mi comoda cama-dijo mikan soltando su mano, en eso se sintio como natsume se acostaba en la cama. la verdad la cama no era tan grande que digamos, si no para dos personas con tan solo tres a cuatro centimetros de separacion.

-o.o! que cofianza-penso mikan sorprendida-si quieres otra cobija solo dime, y yo te digo donde estan n.n-sonri omeintars se acostaba en la cama, mikan solo tenia un camison eeh! le llegaba hasta la media pierna.

Se acostaron los dos en la cama,se cobijaron con una sola cobija, mikan del lado derecho natsume del izquierdo,

-gracias—dijo mikan haciéndose bolita en la cama, hasta caer totalmente dormida.. a las 3 de la mañana a natsume tiene un mal sueño.

_-hermanitoo! Hermanito! No no quiero irme de ti,-gritaba una pequeña niña de ojos chocolate, cabello azabache y test normal, que sujetaba un hombre en los hombros, aquella niña rogaba por no ser separada de su hermano._

_-Aoi!-gritaba natsume hasta que una oscura sombra lo sujeto y lo comenzó a lastimar, esto hiso que en la vida real natsume se quejara._

-tsss-hacia natsume—kjjj ts- despertando a una bella durmiente.

-mmm-hiso mikan abriendo sus bellos ojos—na—hiso volteándolo a ver—azabache?—dijo asustada mirando como se quejaba como si le doliera algo o como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-azabache?—decía mikan moviéndolo un poco para que despertara.

-oye! Abre los ojos rojos-le decía pero el no despertaba.

-ehi! Azabache- decia en voz alta y muy asustada.

-Natsume! Despierta, NATSUME!—decía en voz alta, colocando su mano en la mano de natsume, lo cual despertó a natsume en un abrir de ojos de la pesadilla.

-estas bien?—pregunto mikan preocupada, mikan vio en ese entonces como los ojos de natsume brillaban tristemente, mikan sintió su dolor aun que no sabia de que, eso la hiso abrazarlo, lo cual recargo mikan la cabeza en el pecho de natsume .

-tuviste una fea pesadilla—susurro mikan – tu corazon...late de manera rapida-susurro quitando su cabeza del pecho de natsume luego se sento alado de donde el se encontraba acostado, natsume se puso tenso-esta bien, todo estará bien—le decía ahora acariciando el cabello sedoso y alborotado de natsume, el solo se quedo sorprendido y confundido a la vez, el sol osentir las acaricias de mikan , lo hiso cerras los ojos y el sentir su dulce aroma lo hiso dormir sin darse cuenta, mikan sonrie dulce a aquel rostro de niño bueno durmiendo. ella retiro sus manos y se acosto alado de el.

-me pregunto si soñaba feo a diario?-penso ella para luego caer profundamente dormida, el aroma de natsume lo alcanzaba a oler pues estaba atan solo unos poquititos centimetros lejos de el, como dos centimetros.

**Ahí mikan tiene un recuerdo..**

_-este ahora—pensaba ella dormida_

_-es familiar, como en el….beso de aquel….lugar-pensaba dormida…_

**_Continuara…_**

**_ivette-chan-n.n: bipolar :O naa! que chilo. :3, si si si, bipolar/ya callate lizete) uhi okeyT.T no tenias que ser tan vil con mig(llorona7.7/ jaja ya pues :) gracias por dejar comentario, los comentarios tuyos son chiloos y me alegran wiiiii nn° te gusto la historia dedicada? :o_**

**_nekomini: jijijii n.n! gracias, eres bien linda T.T!buena persona agardable, divertida, chica y fantastica escritora, gracias por apoyarme en todo, sigo subiendo por ustedes porque tienen fe en mi, y espero jamas de los nunca jamases nunca fallarles :p_**

**_nissi: siii! es exactamente lo que hise en el capitulo este...ojo tenemos las mismisimas ideas, ya sabemos que natsume es orgulloso, pero tiene corazon :3. este capitulo te lo dedico! asi con mucho cariño :D espero que te haiga gustado :Dgracias por todo ere sbien linda y amable T.T espero nunca fallarte._**


	12. lo que produce la inocencia de un sueño

**HELLOU! amigiiiiiiitos y amigiiiitas!1+  
**

**oy es un dia hermoso, y estoy de muy muy buenos animos. gracias a sus reviews me encuentro al mil por hora n.n!  
**

**aclarationes: no me pertecene gakuen alice ni sus personajes, pero agradesco a quien los ha creado y ah hecho de la historia la mejor pa mi n.n!  
**

* * *

**Cap.-.11, lo que produce la inocencia de un sueño en la realidad…o.o!**

* * *

Ahí mikan tiene un recuerdo..

-este aroma—pensaba ella dormida

-me familiar, como en el….beso de aquel….lugar-pensaba dormida…hasta rimo ooooooooo!

Por la madrugada, mikan se volteo de lado en el que natsume estaba acostado, ya se encontraban mas juntos, lo malo es que mikan no podía dormir muy bien por los truenos, así que cuando abrió sus ojos miro el rostro de aquel azabache, ella recorría aquel rostro con sus ojos, de las cejas a los ojos de los ojos a la nariz y de la nariz a los labios, cuando topo con esa parte se sonrojo un poco sin darse cuenta y truena.

-esto me recuerda…-pensó –cuando había tormentas y tronaba el cielo, mi abuelita dormía con migo y me abrazaba, me daba un beso y me acariciaba el cabello susurrándome ¨que todo pasara y que mañana será un lindo dia¨-pensaba mikan sonriendo unte ese recuerdo.

-porque me siento extraña?—se pregunto tocándose los labios, mientras observaba los del azabache.

-su aroma…..—susurro—mi sueño…pero…quien era la persona?...y lo que es extraño. Su aroma lo eh olido en aquella persona…el beso…. Fue real?...o solo un sueño?. Por qué lo sentí tan…tan real hasta en este sueño…o…-pensaba confundida viendo hacia el techo y escuchando los truenos.

-esos labios-pensaba intentando recordar el sueño—ahí..tsubasa-san, si viera soñado que lo besaba, seria….fantabulosooo!-pensaba sonrojándose mas dando un pequeño jiro sobre su cama y dejando escapar una dulce sonrisa.

-deja de moverte!—le dijo natsume serio.

-lo siento—dice ella apenada volteándolo a ver, encontrándose con un par de ojos carmesí a un par de centímetros de ella.

-no puedes dormir?—le pregunto

-no con estos truenos, sabes…cada que llovía y tronaba, todas las noches mi abuelita entraba a mi habitación y se quedaba a dormir con migo, me tenia en sus brazos y me acariciaba el cabello diciéndome que todo iba a pasar y que mañana seria un bonito dia, eso me tranquilizaba y me hacia dormir muy tranquila—comento mikan mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa, natsume seguía algo adormilado, pero al parecer le ponía atención :O

-se que ya tengo catorce, y tenerle miedo a los truenos es muy tonto, pero el recuerdo de mi habu…abuelita me hace temerle mas, por que ella…ella ya no esta con migo-comento, primero rio un poco, después sintió un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, y por ultimo bajo mas la voz, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas y ella se los secaba, natsume solo la observaba.

-se siente muy feo…cuando perder a una persona tan especial y que ha dejado gran marca en tu vida, te ha dejado cosas buenas, momentos muy bonitos —dijo dándole la espalda a natsume para que él no la viera llorar.

-mi abuelo siempre me decía, que ella me estaría cuidando desde un mejor lugar, ella me observa y lo que mas desea para mi es que yo sea muy muy feliz.-dijo volteando nuevamente al techo.

-jeje, discúlpame, por contarte todo este—dijo riendo un poco volteándolo a ver, natsume ya se encontraba ¨dormido ¨

-7.7!—cara de mikan—pero que grosero—dijo para luego darle nuevamente la espalda y dormir, pero algo la hiso voltear hacia él y se encontró rodeada por sus brazos.

-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-natsume-tartamudeo mikan sonrojada y sorprendida.

-callate y duerme—dijo serio sin abrir sus ojos, el corazón de mikan comenzó a palpitar de manera rápida, y sentía una sensaciones extraña en su estomago. Mikan se encontraba en vuelta en los brazos de el su cabeza en el pecho de el, escuchando su palpitar de su corazón, ahí mikan entendió que natsume no era malo como parecía si no un chico bueno que no quería que los demás estuvieran tristes, por eso el la abrazo para hacerla sentir protegida y que se tranquilizara Y recordara como si estuviera en los brazos de su abuela, y así pudiera descansar, ahí mikan soltó un suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-se siente bien—pensó imaginándose el rostro de su abuelita, a natsume se le miraba que disfrutaba aquel hermoso momento.

-abue..li…ta-susurro mikan cayendo profundamente dormida en los brazos de natsume.

Poco a poco mientras mikan dormía, rodeaba inocentemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de natsume, y que estaba soñando mikan?... natsume despertó sintiendo las manos de mikan acariciando su cabello.

_En el sueño de ella.._

_-tsubasa-san-decía mikan siendo abrazada por tsubasa quien segundos después la also._

_-te quiero mikan mucho pero mucho!-le decía el y mikan se encontraba tan alegre_

_-y yo a ti tsubasa-san, te quiero mucho—_

_Poco a poco los dos unieron sus labios en aquel sueño, mikan rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de tsubasa y el rodeo sus brazos en la cinturita de ella. Aquel beso se sentía tan real, aquellos sentimientos tan especiales se sintieron de la misma forma. Cuando el oxigeno en el sueño hacia falta.. y en la vida real…como paso esto?._

_Mikan rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de natsume, y el se encontraba despertando._

_-ei..—dijo natsume viendo como mikan se acercaba a su rostro._

_-tsu-ba-sa-san—pronuncio el nombre del chico del que estaba enamorada, y confundió a natsume con el._

_-tsss-hiso natsume serio y sorprendido,-esta soñando con ese sombritas—pensó muy molesto hsta que mikan lo beso, y el quería hacer algo por que lo había confundido, pero a la vez aquellos labios, lo tranquilizaban y lo hacían sentirse tan bien que le correspondió. Aquellos labios se correspondían mutuamente, mikan pensando que el era otro y que era en el sueño y natsume aprovechándose de aquella inocencia 7.7. el oxigeno poco a poco era necesario, aquel beso era tan tierno y apasionante, hasta que el oxigeno lo llevo a separarse de ella, aun que el no quería eso realmente, mikan mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y de dulzura, eso hiso en el sueño y en la vida real._

_-quiero otro..—susurro sonriéndole inocentemente se acerca nuevamente a natsume, el hiso lo mismo, quería mas. Unieron sus labios y este beso fue creciendo mas cada vez mas apasionante, natsume coloco una de sus manos en el bello rostro de mikan acariciándolo lentamente, el sintió algo en su estomago, que lo hacia querer mas de aquellos labios con ternura, pero sin lastimarla. Mikan como disfrutaba de aquel sueño. Hay mikan que inocencia tienes por eso tu almohada amanecía babeada jajaja 7.7 hay mikan! y aquel azabache como disfruto de aquel momento, hasta que se separaron por el oxigeno._

_-tsubasa-san…-dijo con una dulce sonrisa, ahi natsume se quedo serio, y se levanto de la cama, volteo a ver a mikan, y ella seguía sonriendo, natsume observaba aquel hermoso rostro fantaseando que él era realmente tsubasa a quien besaba con todos su sentimientos, pero natsume sabia que no lo era, lo cual lo puso tenso, y lo coloco en una situación algo incomoda._

_-que me sucede?—se pregunto sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, luego volteo a la terraza y escucho que ya todo era tranquilo, ya el cielo no tronaba y aparte estaba amaneciendo, natsume se tele transporto a su habitación dejando a una inocente mikan sola en su habitación._

_-que me sucede?—se preguntaba acostado en su cama, pensando en aquellos hermosos y dulces besos que mikan inocentemente le daba al dormir, y recordando lo incomodo que se sintió al escuchar dos veces el nombre de ¨tsubasa¨ hacia el._

_-que es esto?-susurro para el encontrándose realmente confundido._

* * *

**_Continuara…._**

_**Ivette-chan n.n _:tus halagos me alagan xd, jajaa :3 son bien lindos, gracias Ivette :D quiero decirte que el rojo renacimiento, esa historia esta super mega ultra re facinante e interesante N.N! son grandiosas escritoras...ivette lo que le escribire a nekomi tambien es para ti n.n! ojojo me da pena pero esta super mega ultra re lagro vdd? xd..  
**_

_**Nekomini: es que eres buena persona… eres buena persona verdad? O.o! bueno para mi lo eres, encerio, MUCHO GSUTO NEKO Y DIAN yo soy lizete y si se preguntan que es eso? Pues mi nombre 7.7 y a mi me guta se pronuncia lizety n.n! Gracias nekomini por apoyarme y gracias neko y dian por brindarme su apoyo, es todo tan lindo y tan buenas personas n.n! Me hace feliz y es lo que toda persona debería tener, el apoyo y la fe de la otra persona hacia esa persona.. espero y me haiga hecho entender o.o! Porque yo no xd. Jojo, nekominiiii! Te quería decir yo preguntar : si puedo hacer una segunda continuación de esta historia verdad?, pero no se como u,u! algo asi como ,ya natsume y mikan están juntos, y tsubasa con misaki y hotaru con ruka, y asi, todos enamorados y felices, según ellos, persona escapa de su vista se va muy lejos con inormacion peligrosa, y lo cual trae horrible infierno a la academia, un dia muchísimas organizaciones capturan gakuen alice, matan a algunos maestros, y secuestran a estudiantes, a mikan la llegan a separar de natsume, hotaru se va con ella ruka también, y natsume es salvado por las organizaciones beunas junto con stubasa, misaki y muchos mas estudiantes, después de ser terriblemente separados, tienen que hacer misiones para recuperar lo que agakuen alice le pertenece y dejar libres a los estudiantes que las organizaciones malas capturaron para su beneficio, y en una misión se encuentra con mikan, pero ella ya no lo reconoce, ni tiene memoria de el o de esas personas, lo cual poner muy triste a natsume, mikan intenta matarlo , pero la respuesta a que no recuerda nada es por que ella tiene un chip en su nuca lo cual hace que ella no recuerde nada, y si esta recuperando una memoria, aquel chip la lastima para hacerla olvidar. Ah y mikan encuentra a la hermana de natsume, la cual también querida matarlo. Que te parecería? Pero necesitaría ayuda me encantaría, y me fascinaría que tu y Ivette me ayudaran :D jejeje me da pena, jojojo n.n´seguro que se quedaorn con la cara de : no manches esta re largo o.o! xd xd xd xd**_

_**Nissi: enserio ¿ n.n! WUJUUU! me agrada saber que te gusto eso me hace feliz, :D si su orgullo lo hace cometer tonterías u,u! pero cuando acepta estar enamorado de ella, hace lo imposible posible para enamorarla :D, como sea , nopi u,u no tengo fb u,u! pero tengo msn, si te gustaría agregarme es este…Lizz_Rh95…arroba…..hot…mail…c..o..m :D separado pa que no desaparezca :D**_

_**Gaby34355: Hollla! N.n! un dia? :o enserio n.n! awww! Significa muchisisimo enserio pa mii T.T que tenga otra lectora me es preciado :´) me hace feliz, gracias y muchas gracias,, por leer n.n! lo que se te ofrezca, dime si quieres que algo pase en esta historia :D, pasara si tu quieres , quiero nunca falales, quiero siempre que lo disfruten de mi historia :D entro a tu fic, y veo que también eres escritora, fantástico, comenzare a leer tus historias seguro que como haces feliz a los que dejas reviews seguro que escribes muy bien n.n! y mucho guto mi nombre es lizete :D**_


	13. buscando a esponjoso

**Hello! aqui les dejo otro capitulo, :D dedicado para todos, bueno mi histotia es dedicada para ustedes desde que la cree xd da jeje( ahi lizete 7.7) ahi que 7.7!  
**

**jejejeje :p!  
**

**aclaraciones. no me pertenece gakuen alice, ni sus personajes, me guta mucho este anime, y agradesco a la creadora!:D  
**

* * *

**Cap.-. 12, buscando a esponjoso.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, aun seguía nublado el día, pero ya había acabado de llover, y todo estaba muy fresco afuera, un día agradable después de una terrible tormenta, ah y se me olvidaba la inundación o.o! mikan seguía súper mega dormida, digo super mega dormida, del sueño mas pesado, pues nisiquiera escuchaba que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-mikan-chan!—gritaba anna tocando a su puerta

-hotaru! Que buena maquina has hecho, este siscne volador es de gran ayuda para esta inundación—comento yu tobita acomodándose los lentes

-lo bueno de esto es que la entrada de las cabañas son cuatro escalones para entrar así que el agua no llega hasta nosotros—comento nonoko

-mikan-chan sigue dormida! De seguro—comento anna y en eso hotaru se aproxima a ella

-observa—dijo ella seria abriendo la puerta

-o.o!-

-como lo hiciste hotaru?—preguntaron todos

-la baka siempre deja la puerta sin llave—respondió entrando a la cabaña.

-O.O!-

-la casa de mikan-chan esta super oscura—comento anna

-anna-chan 7.7, es por que no ahí electricidad en toda la academia 7.7—dijo nonoko

-ahaha!—

En la habitación de mikan.

-les dije que estaba dormida—comento anna, hotaru se acercó lentamente a mikan quien se encontraba abrazando y besando a una almohada.

-despiértala bonito hotaru!—dijeron anna y nonoko, en eso hotaru saca una cámara y le toma unas cuantas fotos a mikan.

-hotaru! De donde sacaste esa cámara?—preguntaron todos o.o!

-no quieren saber 7.7-respondió ella

-O.O!—

En eso hotaru lentamente se acerca al oído de la dulce mikan durmiente. Y abre su boca para despertarla ¨Bonito¨según su estilo.

-DESPIERTAA!1 BAKA!—le grita en el oído, haciendo que una castaña diera un brinco de horror e hiciera que su pobre corazón palpitara de aquel susto.

-c-c-c-chicos!—dijo mikan asustada

-a eso le llamas bonito?—preguntaban todos destapándose los oídos.

-es mi estilo okey!7.7—respondió ella seria

Mikan se sonrojo pues todos sus amigos se encontraban en su haitacion y mikan se sonrojo pues pensó que natsume estaba dormido en su cama, lo cua la hiso voltear sonrojada pero luego se puso seria al no ver a ni un azabache sobre su cama, ella se hiso muchas preguntas.

-sucede algo mikan-chan?—pregunto yu tobita

-n-no—respondió

-seguro estas roja como un tomate—dijo kokoro

-a-a-a eto…es que.n.n!Tuve un sueño… algo penoso…jijiji—lo ultimo lo susurro y la risilla la hiso sonrojando un poco, hotaru no se creyó aquello.

-bueno, vayámonos a desayunar! Que tengo hambree!—dijo nonoko

-esperen…no va a ver clases hoy?—pregunto mikan confundida

-se suspendieron pues no ahí luz, y aparte esta algo inundado neustro salón yupiii!—dijo kokoro con gran emocion .

-suspenderan las clases etsa semana, pues tienen que reparar el techo de varios salones—agrego yu tobita

-ahaha! Entonces, me arreglare para juntos desayunar! –dijo mikan acercándose al armario, saco un hermoso vestido color amarillo con un moño blanco , fue hacia el baño y se lo puso, el vestido le quedaba hasta las rodillas, luego se puso unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos negros después de eso se desenredo el cabello y se lo peino en una cola, se miraba muy hermosa, una dulce muñequita de porcelana n.n! cuando salio todos bajaron, y salieron, mikan quedo sorprendida

-cuanta agua O.O!-dijo sin creerlo

-si, es que llovio mucho—dijo kokoro

-y como piensan ir hasta la cafetería?—pregunto confundida—y lo que es mas como lelgaron a mi casa sin mojarse?—pregunto aun mas confundida con signos de interrogación en su cabezita.

-por los cisnes de hotaru-chan—respondió yu tobita

-ahaha!—hiso mikan

Después hotaru llamo a sus robots cisnes voladores y se subieron todos.

-me pregunto, a que hora natsume se fue de la habitación?—se pregunto mikan algo confundida, bueno no había tanta agua pero si estaba algo inundado, y muchos estudiantes y maestros esparcían el agua a los arboles hacia los bosques para que se des inundara(¿) jojo!los estudiantes de el alice de agua lo llevaban a los bosques, así mas explicado n.n!

En la habitación de natsume…

El se encontraba bañándose y pensando en lo que sucedió pro la madrugada, que ni cuenta se daba que su celular sonaba, alguien le llamaba, alguien que ya molesto, pues ya había llamado mas de tres veces al celular del azabache.. cuando el salio de bañar que fue diez minutos después de la ultima llamada que hiso aquella persona, se puso la ropa , el rostro de natsume era, muy raro, era como si…no tuviera ánimos, por alguna razón, su rostro era confuso, de un chico que no tenia respuestas a las mismas preguntas que se hiso por la madrugada lo cual no lo hiso dormir muy bien que digamos, cuando salió del baño en su cama se hallaba sentado persona quien sostenía en sus manos el celular de natsume, y luego sonrio pero a natsume no le agrado aquella sonrisa y aquella visita.

-que quieres persona?—se pregunto sin expresión alguna

-natsume! Natsume! Natsume—dijo dejando el celular de natsume en su cama—mira nada mas tu rostro, lamentablemente ya no es el mismo desde hace un mes..—dijo sin voltearlo a ver—natsume..tus ojos malignos han cambiado, de la oscuridad se han ido a la luz, dime que es lo que te sucede? que ya no das el mismo empeño en el trabajo como antes? Que ya tu rostro y tu mirada malvada ah cambiado? Quien lo ah hecho?, acaso…será…-dijo y natsume se hallo nerviosa o incomodo en aquella platica, ahí persona le sonrió maliciosamente.

-aquella gatita morena clara?—pregunto sonriéndole malicioso—dime que aquellos par de ojos deslumbrantes no te cambiaron?-pregunto volteándolo a ver, no miro respuesta—bueno…quieres lo inesperado acaso?, hasta donde creíste que esto llegaría?, será mejor que te alejes de ella, no querrías que mis manos la lleguen a tocar, verdad?—levanto una ceja y sonrió nuevamente malicioso, como le gusta sonreír así 7.7

-tss—hiso un natsume preocupado y a la vez furioso ahí persona quito su sonrisa.

-tienes una misión, -le dijo serio

Persona se le acerco y natsume seguía furioso, segundos después los dos desaparecieron.

Pasaron tres horas, y con mikan y los demás.

-mikan-chan, tengo una duda-comento anna mientras caminaban en un bosque cuidadosamente pues había mucho lodo, ellas brincaban piedra por piedra para no pisar lodo, eso se les hacia algo divertido..creo.o!

-dime anna-chan?-pregunto sonriente saldando a una piedra que se encontraba enfrente de ella

-como es que sobreviste a todos esos truenos y a la oscuridad? O.o!—pregunto anna y ahí mikan cayo directo al lodo sonrojándose un poco.

-si es cierto mikan-chan, no peudes dormir a menos que alguien este con tigo y pase con tigo toda esa horrible noche en la oscuridad y con esos feos truenos-comento nonoko ahí mikan resvalo nerviosa de una piedra y cayo directo al lodo.

-iitt—hiso levantándose

-mikan-chan te encuentras bien?—preguntaron levantándola

-s-s-i!—dijo tartamuda y nerviosa limpiándose en las partes de su vestido que se encontraban limpias

-e—estoy bi-bien—sonrió nerviosa –oye anna-chan te gustaron los sanwiches que hisieron—intento cambair de tema

-si, me gusto mucho aquel club sanwish—contesto como si nada, sin darse cuenta de su amiga, hotaru y nonoko no se olvidaron del tema. Pues se dieron cuenta de lo nerviosa que se puso mikan al momento en el que hicieron las preguntas.

-s-si a mi también me gusto aquel club sanwich—comento mikan nerviosa

-pero mikan-chan, tu no comiste club sangui d-digo sanwichs—sonrió entretenida nonoko y kokoro también sonrió

-a-a-a-a—ai! D-d-digo de solo verlo, se veía muy rico-contesto sonrojada

-que ocultas?—pregunta kokoro cruzándose de brazos y parando en la siguiente piedra

-o-ocultar que jeje n.n!-pregunto mikan fingiendo

-responde! Como sobreviviste a la noche?—preguntaron

-pues…es que…algún…..ah! tengo catorce años, en alguna edad tendría que pe-perder el miedo, así que sobreviví por que me dije a mi misma : mikan hasta aquí, dile adiós a tus miedos y sobreviví :D aun que no dormí muy bien—mintió pero se sintió culpable

-wou—hiso nonoko-yo quisiera perder mis miedos diciéndome a mi misma esas palabras, pero no sucede—lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando, hotaru no se creyó aquello que mikan dijo.

-bueno no…-dijo mikan molesta—no fue así! Les mentí-dijo en voz baja

-baka! Di la verdad!—dijo hotaru sacando su ultra super bakaso.

-e-ee-te…pero no malinterpreten 7.7-dijo mikan sintiéndose acorralada por todos.

-solo dilo—dijo kokoro sonriéndole desde lejos sumiré y wakako las espiaban.

-eto….es que….nats…mm..el azabache se quedo con..mi-migo t-toda la no-che—dijo chocando las yemas de sus dedos con las yemas de los dedos de su otra mano. Eso asia ella siempre que s eencontraba muy nerviosa y tenia pena y algo de vergüenza.

-o.o!—las miradas de todos.

-q—que es v-verdad!—dijo mikan sonrojada hoatru admiro aquel sonrojo y le sonrió con interés.

-O.O!-la cara de wakako

-I.I—cara de sumiré

-q-q-q-q—q….-trago saliva-WHAAAAAAT!-dijo incendiándose por completa-que mi-m-m-m-mi natsumeee-kun hiso queeee?-grito corriendo hacia mikan.

-a—ahí!1—hiso mikan siendo ahora acorralada pro las manos de sumiré

-que hiciste para que pasara la noche con tigo y no con migo T.T-pregunto molesta

-y-yo! Le..g-gritee ..–respondió nerviosa-permy le temes a los trunenos y a la oscuridad?-pregunto sorprendi

-le gritasteeee! Eres una salvajee! y no, no soy una bebe com tuuu!—le grito-nunca le grites a mi natsume-kun, nuncaaa!oistee y ya no le amenzases que duerma con tigo 7.7 salvaje—dijo siendo sujetada por wakako

-n-n-o entiendas mal permy-chan—sonrió

-7.7 QUE NO SOY PERMYY!-dijo molesta

-bueno, 7.7 no pienses mal, no paso nada! Okey! Na-da-dice mikan hasta que recordó el abrazo y sintió cosquilleo en su estomago—que es esto?—se pregunto tocándose el estomago sonrojada, eso lo noto hotaru, mikan ya no le puso atención sumiré.

-que me pongas atencioooon!—gritaba sumiré molesta viendo que mikan se había puesto de repente muy pensativa.

Pasa otra hora y estas amistades, seguían curioseando y ablando de muchas cosas, hasta que se topan con ruka.

-ruka-pyo! Que sucede?—pregunto mikan notando que ruka estaba en busca de algo con el rostro preocupado

-no han visto a Esponjoso?—pregunto preocupado

-no :o se te perdioooo?—preguntaron mikan, anna y nonoko, hotaru solo observaba seriamente.

-s-si no lo encuentro desde ayer!—respondió con un tono muy preocupado

-oh noo! Busquémoslo—dijo mikan que también se estaba preocupando, en eso se escucho algo que los hiso voltear hacia atrás era hotaru quien subia a su ciscne y se iba dejándolos a ellos.

-Ho-ta-ru?—pronuncio su nombre confundida

-que raro!—comento anna

-si, por que se fue?—pregunto nonoko

-ni siquiera se despidió—dijeron yu tobita y kokoro, ruka se puso triste.

-tal vez tenia algo que hacer, ya saben como es!—dijo anna

-bueno sigamos buscando—dijo ruka cambiando el tema

-porque se abra ido?—se pregunto mikan

Pasaron minutos y ruka apenas se dio cuenta de que mikan estaba sucia.

-sakura!—dijo el

-si ruka-pyo?—pregunto ella

-esponjosoo!—gritaban anna, nonoko, yu tobita y kokoro

-por que.. estas.. toda…enlodada?—pregunto curioso

-pues…jeje. Es una larga historia, solo me resbale jeje—sonrío dulce

-no, en realidad eso le paso por mentirosa, no nos quería decir que paso toda la noche con natsume-comento kokoro lo cua hiso sonrojar a una cierta castaña avellana. Y ruka se sorprendió.

-mikan-chan y a todo esto..donde durmió natsume-kun?—pregunto anna confundida y mikan se sonrojo mas. Ruka se sorprendio

-SIIIIII! DONDE DURMIOOOO NIÑAA?—LE GRITO SUMIRE AGARRANDOLA DE LOS HOMBROS.

-d—d-de donde saliste permi?—pregunto sorprendida mikan

-no cambies el tema!, donde durmió?—pregunto molesta y realmente celosa

-e-e-en…..en..—dijo volteando a ver a todos, ruka seguía con la boca abierta, casi se le salían las babas 7.7 se te va a meter una mosca 7.7 oh no! O.o! hablando de moscas.

-waaaa! Wakaca! Que asco…wakk! Eeeeech! Giuu!-decia ruka limpiándose la lengua con su camisa.

-O.o! que ocurrió ruka-pyo?—pregunto mikan cambiando de tema rápido

-se me….me…digo.. no nada n.n!—dijo sonrojado y apenado

-la escritora te dijo que cerraras la boca 7.7 ah y un consejo, lávate los dientes -le susurro la mosca al odio. 7.7 oye que imaginación.

-o.o!—el rostro de ruka pálido

-ruka-pyo, estas bien?—pregunto mikan preocupada

-si nogi-san por que estas pálido?—preguntaron

-s—sigamos buscando—sugirió el , al pasar media hora mas tarde, ellos seguían buscando al conejito hasta que ..

-hotaru!—dijo mikan alegre

-volviste-dijeron todos y ruka la miraba, ella bajaba del cisne y en sus brazos se encontraba un suerte que cubría algo. Ella se acercó a ruka y lentamente quito el suéter de su brazo.. Todos se sorprendieron

-ESPONJOSOO!—dijeron todos ruka quedo asombrado y le sonrió a hotaru.

-asi que por eso se fue—comento kokoro

-si para buscar a esponjoso,-dijo yu tobita

-gracias-sonrió dulce a hotaru y ella a el.

-hotaruuu! Que linda erees—dijo mikan abrazándola del brazo.

**Fin de capitulo…**

**continuara..**

* * *

**ivette-chan-n.n: wiiiiiii n.n! wiiiiiii :D wiiii es que si me gustariaaa, mas n ose si ustedes quieran xd si n oquieren o no peudne no ahi problema :D, pero es que como vi que ustedes hisieron una historia juntas me gusto mucho la idea, y cuando termine los capitulos hacer segunda temporada pero haciendo otra pagina que tenga nuestros nombres para que todos sepan que ustedes y yo la hisimos :) no shee es una idea que me vuela por el cerebro o.o!  
**

**ciclali: jeje, sii a mi tambien me gusto el beso peor natsuem se aporvecho de ese beso y la beso mas 7.7! ahi que chicos tan tortolos garcias por comentarme me hace feliz saber que te gusto mi capitulo. dime si te fallo en algo dimee si? Y.Y o dime si quisieras ver algo en esta historia dimelo podria ser buena idea para juntarlo o ponerlo en un capitulo n.n! algun consejo o algo asi :)  
**

**guest: jejem n.n! me alegro tanto que te haiga gustado wiiii, cada que pongo un capitulo me insipiro de las historias que , nekomini, ivette-chan, gaby , lizz y florrcita hacen :D agradese a ellas que hacen hermosas historias n.n  
**

**gaby: WIIIIIIIIIIIII SHSISII! GARCIAS GRACIAS T.T°! ME ENCANTA QUE A ALGUIEN ME GUSTE MIS CAPITULOS T.T! A UNA ESCRITORA QUE LE GUSTE MIS CAPITULOS WOU ME PONE EMOCIONADA T.T! graciiaas n.n! QUE LINDA ERES! TODOS LOS ICONOS QUE PONES, CUANTAS PALABRAS ESCRIBES, ESO ES CHILO QUE CHILOOO! n.n!  
**

**Lizz-girl77: o.o! que chilo ,yo quisiera irme de vacaciones, pero 7.7 noo T.T aca no no han planeado a nada u,u! nomas al cine o a restaurantes o a parkes o salidas juveniles y asi :) con eso ando bien con tal de no quedarme todo el dia encerrada como cenicienta en la casa u.u! me alegro mcuhisismo por todo lo que escribiste que linda awww, espero jamas fallarte y gracia spor tu apoyo, YO NO QUIERO FALLARLES NUNCA NUNCA T.T! JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES, NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA! :)  
**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR QUE SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN TAN FELIZ n.n!  
**


	14. Recuerdo del Beso

HELLOU!1 HOLLA A TODOS n.n!, no pude meter el cap mas temprano u,u! es que me fui a una playa, y llege toca asadaa al carbon o.o! mami, comprame mil cremas aclarantes de piel xd, me va a dar canser de piel xd, me duele T.T! no encerio, me vieran y dirian a la rolla una manzana en forma Humana O.O!

jajaja xd, amaa! y las cremas? :o!

y pues llegue ahi con mis primos jajajaja, me solte riendo despues de un rato todos mis primitos rojos, rojos, rojos, rojos, rojos xd!y mas rojos xd. es que hacia un solaso xd. bueno ya!1 me callo les digo que soy una guacamaya XD!

ahi pues les dejo ete capitulo :D, dedicado a todos aclarando que no me pertenece este anime, ni sus personajes y agardesco a la persona que lo ah creado, y le digo alagandola que es sensacional, que tiene una imaginacio nultra re chila super mega maravillosisisisisisma! :D y qe lo disfruten me ire a poner las cremas ;)

* * *

**cap.-.13,Recuerdo del Beso!**

* * *

Por la noche, mikan le pidió a hotaru que pasara la noche con ella, hotaru no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Las dos chicas se encontraban acostadas en la cama siendo asechadas por la gran luna llena.

-hotaru…sigues despierta?—pregunto mikan curiosa destapando sus bello rostro

.-

.-silencio absoluto.

-entonces si estas mimida?—volvía a preguntar curiosa

.-

.-

-eso quiere decir que si estas dormida?—volvió a preguntar

.-

.-

-entonces si estas mimida verdad?-

-debo contestar 7.7?—pregunto una pelinegra haciéndose volita.

-si quieres, si no, no! Espera o.o! Hablas dormida hotaru? Desde cuando?-pregunto mikan

-cállate y duerme!—le dijo aventándole una almohada

-a la! Eres sonámbula-dijo asombrada

-7.7 si mikan, lo que tu digas solo duérmete 7.7—dijo para callarla con un tono de voz amargada.

-dime hotaru sonámbula, ella esta enamorada?—pregunto curiosa

-7.7! rayos! Vas hacer que saque mis bakas o que 7.7—dijo amenazante

-o.o! no, no ya me callo y me duermoo jiji n.n! mimi hotaru! Hazte tamalito de sumo!—dijo la castaña cerrando sus ojos.

-tamalito de sumo?.?—se pregunto hotaru confundida—que si estoy enamorada?—susurro en lo mas bajo para ella misma.

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

-ya estas dormida?—pregunto mikan y hotaru enojada saca su baka y….

BAKASOOO!

-iataai! 7.7 T.T que cruel-decía mikan

-no seas enfadosa—le dijo seria guardando su baka.

-hotaru… -dijo mikan

-me voy a ir si no me dejas dormir 7.7—la amenazo

-lo siento, no te vallas es que… quería saber algo ..T.T-dijo toda triste abrazándola en la cama.

-suéltate?—ordeno hotaru

-dime, hotaru… tu estas enamorada de alguien?—pregunto algo sonrojada

-porque preguntas?—

-solo responde!, si te gustara alguien te le declararías?—pregunto

-ah! Entinedo, quieres con el de gorrito—en cuanto dijo esto mikan se sonrojo de pies a cabeza

-e-e-em ,eto.—e-e-es que..—dijo llena de nervios y de mariposas en su estomago, hotaru sonrió

-estas segura que es el, quien te gusta?—pregunto y mikan se confundió

-claro que lo estoy…-respondido algo seria—pero no se si el sienta lo mismo que yo—comento sonrojada y nerviosa

-pues, declárele lo que sientes—aconsejo

-pero.. tengo miedo, y si yo no … y si el no sintiera lo que yo?—pregunto insegura

-mikan, no creo que exista chico al que no le gustes—sonrió

-tu crees?—pregunto ella sonriente

-no… -respondido seria

-hotaru 7.7—dijo mikan

-7.7 por que no le preguntas, quien le gusta? Y así sabrás si eres tu, y si eres tu, tal vez se te declare en ese momento—aconsejo.

-siiii! buena idea!—dijo mikan sonriente—eso hare gracias hotaru—dijo abrazándola

-tengo una duda-dijo seria

-cual?n.n?—pregunto curiosa

-enserio no recuerdas lo sucedido en la casa de brujas después de que te desmayaras?—pregunto seria

-em…n.n! no supongo que no—respondido.—sucedió algo malo? O.o!—pregunto confundida

-solo tienes sentimientos de amor hacia el de gorrito? No hacia otra persona?—pregunto y mikan quedo callada por varios segundos

.-

-si, porque? Que sucedió en la casa de brujas? Porqué me preguntas eso D:?—pregunto confundida

-segura que nomas es el?—pregunto mirándola fijo

-s-si D: segura, por qué preguntas? D:-pregunto mas confundida

.-

.-

-por nada 7.7—dijo acostándose nuevamente

-whaaat! O.o! no hotata, no hagas eso, no me dejes con la curiosidad! RECUERDA, LA CURIOSIDAD MATO AL GATO!—dijo en voz alta

-por eso, no te lo cuento 7.7 por que no eres un gato—respondido seria

-es una metáfora! Eso le sucede también a los humanos, HOTARUU! Pliiis dimeee!—le suplicaba

.-

.-

-enserio por favor T.T no seas cruel!—le decía.

-enserio quieres saber?—pregunto

-siiiiii! Tu fuiste la culpable de esta curiosidad, ahora la arreglas T.T—le dijo seria.

-bueno, pues...si quieres que lo arregle entonces-dijo sacando su baka-are que olvides este momento-susurro con u nrostro de malicia hacia ella

-kiaa! no, no,nonono!-dijo mikan sujetando el brazo en el que traia el baka-asi noo ! T-T

-entonces como 7.7?-

-dime, que sucedio , por que haces demaciadas preguntas, que ocurrio? que me paso? 7.7 me pelee con u ndinosaurioo carnivoro o que? 7.7-pregunto tan bromista

-no por que si no ya estuvieras muerta india 7.7-

-o.o!bueno tienes razon exagere con esa ultima preguntita-dijo

-entonces, dime que ocurrio hotata?-pregunto

-bueno pues….—dijo sacando algo de su bolsa morada con negro marca GT, saco un paquete y abrió aquel paquete.

-quiere saber realmente lo que sucedió en la casa de brujas antes de que te desmayaras?—pregunto seria

-sii! T.T! porque todos me preguntan, que si recuerdo lo que sucedió aquella vez T.T, dimeee!—suplico.

-fue algo malo?—pregunto

-no mejor no, te confundirás con tus sentimientos de seguro—dijo ella

-que? I.I! que quieres decir? Que paso, cuenta, cuenta porfavooooor! Que ocurrrio!—le comenzó a gritar .

-yaaa! calllate baka!

-pues dime!ya se…. Dame una pistaa—dijo sonriente y curiosa

-un chico—dijo seria

-o.o! un chico…..nomas eso?-pregunto ella—dame otra pitaa!—pregunto

-demasiado cercanos-comento

-I.I!...otra!—dijo con el rostro caído

-beso…-dijo

-O.O! BESOO. A -a—a-a que…t-t-t-e refieres con beso?—pregunto-No ya! hOtArU! Dimeeee que pasoo mejor T.T por que n0 le atino te besaste con alguien?.o.o!-pregunto con la mirada palida.

-no tu! 7.7-dijo seria

-no yo?, ah O.O! no maches! entonces te besaste con alguien? D:-pregunto toda alborotada

-7.7….toma—dijo entregándole unas fotos.. ella las tomo con tanta rapidez, y cuando la vio.

-o.o!

-I.I!

-c.c!

-T.T!

-Y.Y!

-X.X!

-hotaru que…es….es-esto?—pregunto sonrojada y sorprendida

-7.7 se llaman fotos—respondio

-nooooooooooo! Que, paso aquí! No-n-n-n-n-no r-r-r-recuerdo e-e-esto!—dijo en voz alta

-pues ahí están las pruebas 7.7—

-X.X! mama! Yo y-y-yo un-un...nu-nunca hi-hi...yo...no...-dijo pero trago salía no podía decir aquella palabra-no manches! Yo y … azabache?-se pregunto en su mente—nos….besamos.D:..nos.. besamos?-se volvió a preguntar confundida y sonrojada de pies a cabeza, de sus dos orejitas salía demasiado humo.

-ya decía que algo se te estaba cociendo ahi adentro 7.7—susurro hotaru

-dime…qu-que no …es….c-cierto...e-esto—dijo en voz baja y con el rostro caído.

-tu lo pediste mikan,-respondido seria.

.-

.-silencio…

.-

.-y mas silencio..

.-

-mi primer beso..—pensó sorprendida—y se lo dii a el T.T!—Nooooooo!—grito explotando metáfora mente.

-Bakka!¨- fue golpeada por hotaru

-itaii!—

-esto confunde tus sentimientos?—pregunto hotaru.

.-

-mis sentimientos?—se pregunto mikan confundida y seria.

.-

.-

-No para nada, yo estoy enamorada de tsubasa-san y nada mas de el, siento algo muy bonito por el y solo por el, nada mas por el! Jeje!1 si solo pro tsubasa-san— sonrió como si nada, pero por dentro estaba algo insegura.

-mmm 7.7-hotaru no se trago aquel cuento de gran remo de palabras que había dicho para sellar su inseguridad 7.7.

-a! pues..que caray jojo!—dijo mikan rompiendo las fotos.

-O.O! te voy a combar tonta!—dijo hotaru salvando una foto de todo el bonche

-no ahí necesidad de guardar estas fotos—dijo mikan seria su corazón latía muy rápido.

-7.7—

-n.n! bueno pues buenas noches!-dijo acostándose y dándole la espalda a hotaru.

**Pdv de mikan**

Yo no recordaba aquello, pero soñaba con aquello, mas no sabia quien era la persona que estaba besando, ahora .. lo se, pero….ahi D: mi estomago…

T.T bese a ese azabache T.T oo noo! Mi primer beso..y el…..T.T! noooo!

Me pregunto si el si lo recuerda? 7.7

Digo.. el no se desmayo asi que D: sii. Seguro que sii 7.7 y por qué no dijo nada 7.7

Bueno creo que no lo dijo seria incomodo no?, AAAH! Y yo dejándolo dormir en mi cama como si nada D: T.T Dios santo! Que vergüenza que pena…

No,nonon,nononon,yo bese a natsume! Nooo.

ahora que recuerdo...SIIIIIII me acuerdo de ese beso.. me acuerdo que, yo...yooo y el bebe y yooo..YO T.T lo abrace porque vi una horrible cabeza...sangrienta Mama Mia! D: era horrenda, y levante mi rostro y me encontre con sus...Kiiaa! no,no,no,no! LO BESEEE!oooh...nooooooooooooo!

Mikan 7.7 mikan 7.7 olvida ese beso, sigue con tu vida, mañana u nuevo dia, ve y preugntale eso a tsubasa-sann.n

ejejeje tsubasa-san...no natsume me beso? D: ahroa que hago cuando lo vea? no le dare la cara 7.7 .

que me la pienso quitar o que? o.o!

me undo,!ahi me undo me undo, T.T

bruta que soy nisiquiera me undo 7.7

Ay! no sii!me undo en mi verguenzaa T.T que hise¿ que hsiiste mikan 7.7?

ya se le preguntaras a natsume si recuerda el beso a ver que dice?

QUE! WHAI ME? whai mii! T..T...om... asi se escribe ? o.o!o se pronuncia¨por que a mi¨en ingles? o.o!bueno mejor en español.

...por que a mi? T.T

D: como puede ser, como puedo hacer como si no ocurrio nada, estoy confundida lo estoy lo estoy T.T

7.7 NO no,no no lo estoi, yo quiero a tsubasa-san siiii, tsubasa-san a el quiero n.n!

jejejeje natsume..n.n! mi...o.o!...QUE!

! que ando pensando NO T.T! natsume no, no manches!

Tsubasa-san siiiii! yo lo quiero a el jejejeje, soy una tortolita por el siii jejeje mi tsubasa-san! jojojo, mañana sera otro dia, shiii

TSUBASA-SAN jojojo! no natsume no 7.7 si tsubasa-san sii! pero natsume no 7.7! natsume nooo 7.7

tsubasa-san es al que mas quiero.

digo, es al unico que quiero n.n! siiiii tsubasa-san solo a el sisi jojojo! siii jajaja! o.O! si verdad?

siiii! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! solo a el lo quiero n.n! a quien?

7.7 a tsubasa-san!n.n! a quien mas?

a azabache!

O.O! no azabache no! solo por que le di el beso naa no significa nada T.T mi primer beso.

YO QUIERO A TSUBASA-SAN Y PUNTO FINAL jejejeje jijijiji jojojoj jujujuu tsubasa-san n.n! te quiero muchoo tsubasa-san! n.n!

**Fin de dpv **

_**Se esta volviendo loca D:?**_

_**nekomini: jijiji! la verdad sii mikan logro lo que queria 7.7 que no le hisieran mas preguntitas que le hacian latir su pobre corazon O.O! jojo aww gracias por comentar nekomini! eres fantastica te quieroooo! :D nekomini! nekomini! nekomini ! nekomini n.n! mande? 7.7! nekomini! nekomini n.n! nekominit! que quieres? 7.7... gracias n.n! por brindarme tu apoyo gracias por tener fe en mi, gracias por leer mi historia, gracias por todo, gracias a ti que fuiste la primera persona a la que le anime a hablar n.n!1 igual a leer su historia y luego ivette, gracias por todo chicas n.n! son GRANDIOSAS.  
**_

_**Ivette-chan-n.n: aww gracias n.n! es muy lindo contar con el apoyo de muy buenas escritoras, ustedes son geniales, como les agarre cariño cada dia reviso, ahi toi pegada en la compu revisando si hisieron algo si colocaron nueva historia, colocaron7.7 coloraron 7.7 xd, digo si subieron una historia, perdon esque ando viendo mi telenovela xd, jajaja Abismo de pasion asi se llama :p ta bonita xd. y hace llorar Y.Y cuchillo mas bena igual a no es recomendable u,u! sii ruka mas hotaru igual a una pareja preciosa, pero mikan y natsume son el primer lugar,ya ya va empezar a natsume apelear por mikan proccimo capitulo :D.  
**_

_**florrcita: n.n! ! n.n!  
**_

_**me, me super mega ultra conmovio ver tus reviews shiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!1 wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii n.n! gracias T.T gracias mil gracias, por pensar que e sbuena esta historia gracias n.n! si quires darme algun consejo dame porfas quiero mejorar, no quiero fallarte ni a ti n ia nadie :´) porque sin quienes me han dado apoyo y tienen fe en mi n.n! a pesar de ser una niña mimada pachara 7.7 guacamaya que nunca se calla, gritona sentimental, 7.7 simpaticamente gritona, ahi ya dije eso vdd n.n!jojojo, gracias x todooooo te quiiiero muchoo!  
**_

_**guest: como se siente tener una hermana gemela? :o disculpa jeje mi pregunta pero siempre quise preguntar esto, bueno..ya lo eh preguntado y me contestaron que: es raro por que muchos las confunden y piensan que es la otra y le llaman por el nombre de la otra y siempre se preguntan si cuando tengan novio este no las confundida por la otra?, xd, no se como le haran xd, estan identicas, identica voz, nomas que como las reconosco? una es mas guacamaya que la otra, quiero decir re platicadora y la otra un poco seria. pero a estas dos las quiero mucho! ahora dimeee. como te sientes teniendo una hermana gemela? :o! es una gran curiosidad n.n! y no te preocupes por la demora, solo espeor que te haiga gustado el capitulo :D y si bien dicho has animado a NATSUME a que pelee por mikan, para hacerla sulla toda sulla wuajajaja :p  
**_

_**pilii2: aww gracias por pensar eso :D me pone feliz saber que ahi una nueva lectora leyendo mis fic . , me pone super mega ultra feliz, ahi toy ¨wiiiiiii otra lectora . fantastico, mas espero jamas decepsionarte, si te decepsiono dimelo si? y dime como que te gustaria ver en esta historia? :D con animos asi con toda sinseridad, y no te preocupes mikan no queda con tsubasa :) pues se la gana el azabache ;) ... se la gana con awww cosas bien lindas que lla luegito poquito mas veras en los cpaitulos :D gracias por comentas :D  
**_


	15. Un azabache Hospitalizado

**HELLO!  
**

**yayaya! meroooooo!:D, les dejo este capitulo dedicados a toodoooooooos toditititos todos :D, las quiero muchsiisisisisimo!nekomini ivette-chan-n.n floorcita, nissi, hermana gemela de nissi n.n! lizz-gril77 y a todas las demas, gracias por sua poyo incondicional :D,  
**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece gakuen alice, ni sus personajes, ni lo que hago con ellos, agradesco a la persona cradora de este anime grandioso, esta estupendo bien hecho!  
**

**que lo disfruten :D qiero comaprtir con ustedes una cancion que me facino . se llama Give your heart a break, demi lovato, me guta n.n!lo que significa la cancion, claro que lo traduci xd!  
**

* * *

**cap 14.-. un azabache hospitalizado!o.o  
**

* * *

**De este día se cumplen ya cinco meses en que mikan entro a la academia. Ya se vdd que rápido crecen re llorona soy T.T**

A las 5 am, en la misión de natsume, no soy buena para esto, pero….solo diré lo que el pensaba.

**Pdv de natsume**

Por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en lo que ese desgraciado me dijo por la noche…

Porque rayos?, por mi culpa meti a otra persona en peligro, desgraciado, es una escuela del infierno, porquería y media, solo con no meter a mas personas en peligro les dejaría de hablar, dejaría de verlos por su bien, dejaría de estar cercas de ellos por no meterlos en peligro, pero no se como este desgraciado se dio cuenta, porque, como la meti en esto?, tonta la intente alejar, pero por qué!, Como? No entiendo? Como?, no se le escapa nada a este maldito, si le hace algo a ruka. O a otra persona de la academia, por mi culpa, nunca se lo perdonare, ni a mi…

Porque no puedo dejar de…..pensar en aquello…

Porque esa tonta se me ah metido tantas veces en la cabeza? , Su rostro, sus ojos, su…su tonta sonrisa! Porque tiene que llegar cuando ya no la recuerdo?,..

Que me pasa? Que sucede?, esa tonta… que ocurre con migo? Porque no puedo olvidar aquella imagen de aquellos dos juntos en el hospital. Y los comentarios de…de esos chicos...porque? Porque no puedes salir de una vez por todas de mi cabeza niña tonta?.

Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para admitirlo…

Mikan….

**Fin de pdv.**

Al dia siguiente….

-hotataaaa! Vamos desayunar?—pregunto mikan despertando a una pelinegra que dormía como un bebe.

-no me llames hotata, me haces sonar como abuelo 7.7 tonta—le dijo seria mientras se levantaba

-es que me gusta mucho llamarte a si, aun que no te guste, es como de cariño n.n!—dijo sonriente

-cariño? , mas bien como el nombre de un perro que ya es tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara….tatara….tatara…..Tatara...tatarada!7.7, digo tátara tátara abuelo 7.7—corrigió según ella.

-jajajaja! Que graciosa eres hotata—dijo mikan colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella

-7.7 – observo maliciosa el brazo de mikan y luego lo quita—que no tuviste una noche pesada con tu loca conciencia?—pregunto inquiriendo lo de las fotos.

-em ….no n.n! Todo arreglado n.n!—respondió una castaña sonriente

-7.7! si, según tu, ándale! Hoy es el día en el que le preguntaras al gorrito 7.7—le dijo seria

-si! y necesito que me ayudes como me puedo peinar o que puedo usar, algo bonito para este nervioso día –dijo sonrojada

Paso una hora, y mikan traía una bonita falta mezclilla y una blusa amarilla pegadita con mangas cortadas, quiero decir quedaba como tirante y quedaban colgadas en los brazos, bien coqueta ala blusilla , usaba botas amarillas con taco, un bonito estilo pues ya estaba comenzando a cambiar el clima de ahí, a uno fresco y pronto frio, ella peinaba media cola, que sujetaba un listón color amarillo en forma de moño se miraba preciosa cuando fueron a desayunar se encontraron con ruka,, machiage ,sumiré anna y nonoko en una mesa.

-Hello!—saluda mikan con una linda sonrisa sentándose en un asiento vacío de aquella mesa.

-sakura! Que onda con ese estilo?—pregunto sumiré cruzada de brazos

-dejala se le ve bien—defiende machiage

-a ti quien te hablo pelón!—lo ofendió con mirada penetrante, ni tanto como la de natsume , mikan noto algo preocupado a ruka, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es que el no se encontraba con natsume, y como son los mejores amigos casi siempre se la pasaban juntos todos los días.

-ruka-pyo, y el azabache? Que aun sigue de dormilon?—pregunto curiosa y algo sonrojada ala vez pues al decir azabache le venían aquellas imágenes del beso apunto ruka de responder interfirió sumiré.

-T.T! mi natsume-kun no ah aparecido desde ayer—comento sumiré ante aquella pregunta

-natsume-kun es un chico con muchas cosas ocultas, siempre desaparece cuando nadie se lo espera—hablo kokoro quien se sentaba a un lado de machiage

-tienes razón! Natsume es un gran safio, un chico que oculta muchas cosas—dijo anna

-T.T pero me pregunto para donde se ira, o con quien 7.7—dijo toda celosa sumiré

-azabache! Gran desafío? Un chico con muchas cosas ocultas?—se preguntaba mikan confundida—donde estará?—se peguntaba, desde aquel punto de vista, desde su lado derecho una pelinegra la observaba con gran interés.

Al terminar de comer mikan le conto a sus amigas sobre lo que haría hoy, y ellas la animaron, después de un rato mikan fue hacia el hermoso paisaje a donde fue el primer día y donde conoció pro primera vez a tsubasa, ya que el la esperaba ahí para pasar un rato juntos como amigos, y convivieron rieron un buen rato juntos y mikan no se animaba a preguntar pues le daba mucha pena miren nada mas su bello rostro de manzanita azada xd, por que ella sentía que su rostro hervía.

-mikan-chan, por que estas igual que el color de una manzana?—pregunto tsubasa confundido

-e-e-em eto….y-y-yo ma-manzana?—pregunto nerviosa y tartamuda

-si, tienes fiebre? Te sientes bien?—le pregunto colocando su mano en la frente de mikan pero no sintió alta temperatura ni nada que lo fuera a preocupar.

-NO!p-para nada!, jeje estoy súper mega bien, jojo!—rio nerviosa y tsubasa le sonrió

-menos mal!—dijo sonriéndole y mikan se sonroja mas.

-mi estomagoooo!—Pensaba muy nerviosa—vamos mikan nada mas es una preguntita—pensaba dándose ánimos. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde!o.o! alado del hermoso paisaje en el que estaban los dos se encontraba un bosque verdad?, lo recuerda,? Que bien, ya me avía asustado de que no lo recordaran, bueno pues por ahí natsume caminaba. Pero…algo no andaba nada bien, natsume….el camina demasiado raro, se sostenia de los arboles una mano se encontraba abrazando su costilla de recha, y su rostro….era débil. Y de su boca….sacaba sangre…natsume?...

-tsss-hacia de dolor aquel azabache que apenas podía caminar, al parecer le había ido demasiado mal en la misión, sin darse cuenta, se dirigía hacia donde ellos dos se encontraban.

-si mikan-chan!'—pregunto tsubasa curioso

-em…quiero hacer una preguntita….jeje.. no pienses mal…es nada mas…que…una preguntita….una curiosidad jeje…-decía toda nerviosa y ocultando su rostro con sus manitas

-jaja! Que traes mikan-chan? Con toda confianza hazme la pregunta-dijo colocando su barzo en el hombro de ella, lo que le ocasiona mas sonrojo a la pobre chica, ahí fue cuando natsume se los encontró, pero aquellos le daban la espalda y no sabían de su presencia, natsume se les quedo viendo y respirando muy rápido.

-t-t-e-q—q-quien t-te gu…gu…gu—trago saliva-gusta?—pregunto sin voltearlo a ver—ahí una chica de la que estes…en..en— trago saliva—enamorado?—pregunto y tsubasa quedo sorprendido pro aquella pregunta y se sonrojo un poco.

-de hecho mikan-chan, lo hay!—dijo en voz baja y sonriendo. El pobre corazoncito de mikan latía a mil por minuto D: le puede dar un infarto vdd? Xd.

-a-ah! Sii? Q-q-quien es?—pregunto-que vergüenza-pensó

-tss—hice natsume ya no se podía aguantar aquel dolor.

-una chica tan especial, muy linda, amable, sincera, con una hermosa sonrisa, un rostro tan bello como el de una muñeca de porcelana—dijo y mikan se sorprendió pues se acordó de aquella vez que el le dijo que su rostro ¨parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana ¨ahí mikan se sonrojo mas y se ilusiono.

-soy yo?-pensó asombrada

-su presencia me hace olvidarme de mis problemas, me siento en paz a su lado, es mas todos los días la quiero ver, aun que a veces no pueda, ella es…-dijo sonrojado con el latido de su muy rápido, natsume alcanzo escuchar aquello, lo cual lo hiso interrumpir aun en la forma en como s encontraba.

-mik...-intento decir pero el dolor no lo dejo lo cual ocasiono que el cayera desmayado directo al sácate mikan y tsubasa voltearon confundidos por aquel golpe que se escucho a tras de ellos y eso los sorprendido.

-Natsumee!-dijo mikan en voz súper alta, levantándose de manera re rápida y corriendo hacia él, lo mismo hiso tsubasa, pero le sorprendido la actitud que mikan tomo al ver a natsume desmayado.

-Azabache! Ey!depsierta! natsume!, Natsume! -decía mikan intentándolo despertar la cabeza de natsume se encontraba arriba de las piernas de mikan, ella acariciaba la frente de el con gran preocupación.

-tsubasa-san llevémoslo al edificio medico—dijo mikan con un rostro de gran preocupación. Tsubasa lo cargo y se lo llevaron al edificio medico.

- Que le abra pasado?—se preguntaba muy confundida.

Media hora después se encontraban atendiéndolo, y narumi estaba presente, junto con mikan ,tsubasa, ruka ,sumiré, machiage, kokoro, kitsuneme, anna, nonoko y hotaru.

-no entiendo que es lo que le esta pasando!—decía narumi realmente confundido, mikan se encontraba sentada seria en una de las tantas sillas. seria por narumi.

-esta muy débil, y muy mal! Grave algo esta dañando su salud—decían las enfermeras

-azabache! Que le sucedió?—se preguntaba mikan mirando aquel rostro débil de natsume que aun se encontraba desmayado.

-mi natsume-kun T.T—decia sumiré muy triste que se encontraba en los brazos de anna, los ojos de anna eran asi.

-o.O—

-natsume-ku-pensaba ruka realmente preocupado.

-mikan-chan debo irme, misaki me espera—dijo el

-misaki-sensei, -dijo sorprendida—okey , envíale saludos de mi parte—le sonrió algo sonrojada

-okey—dijo para luego irse de la habitación.

-este chico! Algo esta aculato—pensaba narumi serio—no lo dejen salir de esta habitación, y por favor avísenme cuando despierte—ordeno dando media vuelta y encontrándose con un par de ojos almendrados que lo vigilaban serios.

-mikan-chan…-dijo narumi acercándose a ella—quiero hablar con tigo—dijo sentándose a su lado.

-de que?—pregunto seria pues aun seguía sentida por aquello.

-escucha, compréndeme que no pude contártelo—le dijo con una mirada triste mikan miro aquellos ojos que estaban realmente arrepentidos.

-no pude, por tu bien—susurro para que nadie escuchara—si te lo contara, podría pasar algo, alguien podría llegar y sacar toda la información que sabes acerca de ti y tu familia—comento—y si lo saben quien sabe que cosas harían contigo, por que lo que quieren realmente de ti, son, tus alices—dijo en voz baja – tenia que mentirte, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que ocultar la verdad sobre tu familia mikan-chan. Perdóname enserio, -le pidió sinceramente.

-narumi-sensei, creo que exagere con todo lo que le grite halla, y tiene razón no le deje explicarme la razón,-dijo con un rostro triste

-mikan-chan, eres una alumna genial una chica encantadora!1 y haría lo que fuera para protegerte—le dijo sonriéndole

-naryumi-sensei gracias, eso lo se n.n!—dice ella que correspondí aquella sonrisa—narumi-sensei, solo dígame algo...mis padres….si me amaban?—pregunto curiosa y a la vez con un rostro triste.

-mikan-chan, ellos, te amaban demasiado, eras su mas grande tesoro, por esa razón te ocultaron de todo mal! Porque no querían que te sucediera nada malo—le respondió acariciando el cabello sedoso y suave de mikan el rostro de mikan se ilumino de felicidad por aquella respuesta.

-narumi-sensei, que pasa con el?—pregunto volteando a ver a natsume.

-no lo se mikan-chan, pero te aseguro que voy a buscar la razón por la cual el se encuentra asi!—respondió—pero estoy preocupado, que tal si natsume..se ha metido con alguien, con algo que no debía ser para esta academia, voy hacer lo que sea para dar con el paradero de aquellos que le hicieron esto—pensó narumi serio y preocupado, en realidad el no sabia que aquello le causo mas dolor por el efecto de sus alcies, lo cual le ah acortado la vida y lo han llevado hasta este punto y pudo a ver sido peor. Paso una hora y media y narumi y algunos mas se habían ido, menos mikan, ruka, hotaru, anna, nonoko, quienes acompañaban a mikan pues mikan no quería dejar solo a ruka, además quería saber nuevas noticias sobre la salud de natsume.

-ruka-pyo—dijo mikan y cuando el rubio la volteo a ver ella le dio una dulce sonrisa –todo estará bien—le dijo sonriéndole, y el correspondió a su sonrisa

-eso espero—respondió preocupado, minutos después natsume ya comenzaba a reaccionar, quiero decir a despertar poquito a poquito, mientras tanto..

-oye mikan-chan, que ocurrió con tsubasa-san y tu?—pregunto anna natsume escucho aquella pregunta desde donde estaba acostado, ya sus instintos reaccionaban, pero aun sus ojos no se abrían, o no los quería abrir que era otra cosa o.o!

-si, le preguntaste quien le gusta? Que te respondió?—pregunto nonoko a mikan ella se sonrojo.

-pues… si le pregunte…y…el me dijo que si estaba enamorado de una persona—dijo sonrojándose aun mas.

-y te dijo quien era? Te dijo si eras tu?—preguntaron las dos chicas, hotaru también estaba interesada, ruka se hallaba en el sillón que se encontraba alado de la cama de natsume, y natsume las estaba escuchando, como también sentía la presencia de su amigo ruka.

-em…no exactamente..—respondió

-como?—preguntaron

-el me dijo como era aquella joven que le gustaba, -comento

-como? Entonces no eres tu?—preguntaron sorprendidas

-no, eso no lo se, no dijo quien era, solo dijo la actitud, la belleza, pero no el color de cada cosa, pero me dijo algo que el me ha estado diciendo, y no se siento…creo…aun que temo equivocarme, temo ilusionarme, bueno…creo que es demasiado tarde, me eh ilusionado,, con que …creo que soy…yo ... por aquello que dijo—a la mitad comenzó a susurrarlo pero sus amigas si lo alcanzaron a escuchar

-oh! Mikan-chan, que chilo!, pero por que no se te declaro?—preguntaron-porque no le preguntaste cual era su nombre?—le preguntaron curiosas

-porque, ahí fue cuando escuchamos un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, volteamos confundidos, y era natsume quien se había desmayado a tan solo un par de metros de nosotros—respondió seria, confundida y preocupada.

-ru-ka..—pronuncio su nombre aquel azabache quien comenzó abrir los ojos.

-natsume!—dijo algo alegre ruka, mikan y las demás voltearon a verlo.

-natsume!—dijo mikan sorprendida caminando hacia ellos.

**Continuara…**

**guto? guto? :o  
**

**natsume empieza a percatarse de lo que siente, empieza a ceptarlo, y eso le duele pues no es correspondido por la persona a la que esta comenzando a amar con toda el alma...  
**

**Ivette-chan n.n :te kello n.n wiiiiii! ya se xd, toda loca bipolar, bueno supongo que asi pasa cuando estas enamorada y aparte estas confundida por que sentiste algo con otra persona que no es la persona de la que estas enamorada. o algo asi xd, yo solita me confundo xd. te guto?  
**

**nekomini :te kello! n.n!eso fue por que ustede sme trajeron suerte, su amistad me ah traido suerte :) y fe, gracias por todo , que bira sido si no las viera conocido por fanfiction T.T! gracias muchsiisisisismas gracias por su cariño y su fe y su apoyo incondicional. abra mas celos, peor tambien se aprocciman las lagrimas T.T! de natsume y pobre mikan como le va a ir con aquel golpe que vera en el proccimo capitulo supongo. o.o!  
**

**FloorCita : aww :´) gracias por pensar asi T.T! hare un capitulo especial dedicado para tii **

**nissi: es muy hermoso el amor entre hermanas, y si, mis amigas gemelas, me dicen que su mejor amiga es su hermana, se cuentan hasta lo que no segun ellas xd, si a una le pasa algo vergonzosa la otra va para que le pase lo mismo y asi no dejar sola a su hermana, eso paso en el dia de la graduacion de la escuela, me biera gustado resvalarme asi. estuvo chilo se miraba bien suave, fuimos al sol del niño y pues una de ellas estaba bien sostenida y pam que se resvala y cae vergonzosamente y su hermana tambien hace lo mismo, y yo quise hacerlo no se todas dicen que estoy super mega loca, pero no se por que, quise resvalarme como ellas, soltarme y volar y caer de pompaso contra el resvaladero y dar un giro y wiiiiiii, no se quise hacer eso lo unico que logre fue una cicastris 7.7 fea cicatriz u,u! T.T MUCHO GUSTO NIKKI! ME LLAMO LIZETE , :D, TU HERMANA ME AGRADA MUCHO, ES BIEN LINDA Y BUENA PERSONA ME BRINDA SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL Y TIENE FE EN MI DE QUE NUNCA LE FALLARE, ESO ESPERO T.T! mis amigas gemelas me han dicho que tmb se comparten la ropa, ustedes igual? :o no solo ropa si no zapatos o pulceras o no se xd. pero asi me dijeron, y antes yo diferenciaba a mis amigas gemelas, como? pues por sus lente,s una tenia los lentes negros y la otra lentes blancos, y ahora las dos los tienen plateados y yo O.O! quien es quien?, al menos que les saque platica asi sabria bien quien es quien n.n! HOLA NIKKI :D!  
**

**suiseiseki2003 : aww a mi me encanta cuando ella lo llama azabache! lo lei en la historia de mis amigas! :D, son escritoras muy buenas escrtoras, ivette-chan-n.n nekomini, y floorcita :D!, me alegra demaciado el saber que te guta mucho mi historia y que pienses asi de mi historia gracias T.T gracias encerio. :D un gran saludo :D HOLA! n.n!  
**


	16. Iluciones y desiluciones

**Hello! me van a regañar acaso por este capitulo T.T! llore, soy muy sentimental, y no peudo creer que quien haiga escrito este capitulo haiga llorado mientras lo estaba escribiento T.T aver si me comprenden, se los dedico a todos T.T  
**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes, ni lo que haga con ellos, si no le pertenecen a quien ah creado este fantastico anime me encnata me facina bien hecho! :D  
**

* * *

**Cap .-.15, iluciones y desiluciones!**

* * *

Al día siguiente mikan despertó mas temprano de lo normal, pues es que se le iba el sueño Cada que pensaba en lo que tsubasa dijo y lo que sucedió con natsume, lo cual la confundía mucho y eso lo pensaba siempre a cada rato así que tenia muchas ojeras. Se dio un buen baño de agua fría, y se vistió, se puso un pantalón negro pegadito y una blusa color azul turquesa de mangas semi largas hasta los codos, y en aquella blusa decía ¨I love U¨ de color tono plateado

Y usaba unas botas plateabas, mikan se vestía a la moda pero no exagerado, con un buen estilo.

-iré a visitar a natsume a ver como sigue, menos mal que reacciono ya, ruka-pyo estaba muy preocupado, pero que le abra pasado a el?, ayer ni siquiera se pudo preguntar nada, pues volvió a desmayarse, porque? Que tiene? Que le ocurrió?—pensaba mientras se desenredaba el largo cabello, se peino una colita de lado y se coloco un moño color plateado ,cuantos listones y moños tienes mikan? :o, se miraba muy mona, luego salió y se dirigió al edificio medico. ya se habían hecho las 10 am, toda la semana no habría clases por la electrizad y por los salones en reparación y este día era miércoles.

Cuando llego a donde se encontraba natsume, cuando entro a su habitación las cortinas estaban recorridas como si alguien más antes que ella lo hubiera visitado, se le acerco y el rostro preocupado de mikan, paso a uno curioso y tierno, al ver aquel rostro de natsume quien dormía como un angel, ¨quien dormía¨ :3.

-el azabache parece un angelito cuando duerme—dijo en voz alta contempando el rostro de el angelito que dormía ´dormia¨, luego volteo a su lado derecho y vio en una mesita unas flores con una tarjeta, mikan no aguanto la curiosidad y la leyó.

-natsume-kun, espero que te recuperes, yo quiero que estés bien, con cariño de…youchi—lo leyó en voz baja para ella. – que lindo es youchi—susurro con una dulce sonrisa

-que nadie te dijo que respetaras las cosas de los demás?—pregunto una voz arrogante, fría que se le hacia tan conocida, eso asusto a mikan y la hiso dar un salto .

-na-natsume! No asustes así!—dijo colocando la tarjeta en el ramo y luego se sorprendió— azabache! Despertarse! Menos mal—sonrió—como te sientes?, mejor? Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti—dijo con una dulce sonrisa, la mirada penetrante de natsume cambio a una normal, a una que estaba recibiendo cariño.

-desde cuando te preocupas por mi?, tonta—pregunto

-perdóname por preocuparme! Por si no lo sabes, deberías agradecer a que tienes personas que quieren tu bienestar y se preocupan por ti—dijo colocando sus manitas en la cadera.—azabache!, realmente, que te sucedió?—pregunto con voz preocupada y con una mirada confundida.

-no es de tu incumbencia—respondió serio—ttsss—hiso sintiendo un dolor ahora dentro de él. Lo cual lo hiso hacerse bolita en la cama

-na-natsume! Te encuentras bien? Que tienes? Que te duele? Natsume!, en-enfermera!—grito en voz alta y apunto de salir en busca de una, fue sujetada por la mano de natsume y ella volteo sorprendida.

-y-ya paso to-tonta!—dijo para tranquilizarla, en verdad el dolor ene se momento ya se estaba yendo.

-pero le llamare tal vez tengas algo—dijo preocupada y el la sujeto aun mas fuerte

-no! Tonta 7.7 que estoy mejor!—dijo serio

-bueno, pero si te vuelve a doler, no me vas a parar!—dijo seria—entonces, natsume, por que te encuentras de esta forma?—volvió a preguntar

-te dije que no es de tu incumbencia mocosa!—le dijo en voz alta

-mocosa! Mocoso tu! Siempre me ofendes, mira que no agradeces que tan siquiera me preocupe por ti!, ere su un egoísta, un egocéntrico, un ego-arrogante, un ego-tonto, un ego-bobo un ego-bruto un ego-orgulloso, además me preocupare por ti las veces que yo quiera, y te advierto que si me haces enojar, me enojo natsume, me enojo y no vas a querer verme enojada, a nadie le gusta verme enojada, narumi-sensei, hotaru, anna-chan, nonoko-chan, ruka-pyo, permy, machiage-san, kokoro-san, y mas personas se preocupan de ti, y quieren saber la razón por la que te encuentras así , para protegerte y que no te vuelva a pasar esto—dijo triste y en voz alta con algo de molestia, sujetándolo de la camisa que traía puesta, natsume se quedo sorprendido ante aquella mirada preciosa que se encontraba preocupada por el.

-tonta, no pedí tu preocupación, además, desde cuando soy tan importante para ti?—sonrió coqueto y mikan se sonrojo un poco recordando el beso y olvidando lo que le pregunto.

-serás tonto, no eres tan importante, solo eres un estudiante mas de esta academia, además, eres mi compañero, y me debo preocupar, eres importante por que me has acompañado en mis temores—respondió con una dulce sonrisa—y nuevamente gracias—dijo soltando una sonrisa aun mas hermosa que la anterior, esa sonrisa hiso sonreirá por primera vez a natsume y ella se sorprendió.

-no te preocupes tonta!—le dijo con aquella sonrisa. Hasta que mikan recibe una llamada por cel, y ve de quiene s, nada mas y nada menos que de tsubasa.

-tsubasa-san! Buenos días—saludo mikan por celular

-mikan-chan, buenos días! Crees que podamos vernos hoy?—le pregunto y ella se sonrojo, natsume se puso serio desapareciendo aquella sonrisa que le había regalado a ella por primera vez, eso ni sumiré lo había visto ni machiage , solo ella y ruka, peor se puso muy serio cuando ella recibió aquella llamada y recordó lo del bosque.

-claro que si, a que hora?—pregunto

-pues ahorita, quisiera decirtealgo sobre lo que me preguntaste ayer, te lo quiero decir y contar mil cosas mas, quiero decirte quien es la persona de la que estoy enamorado y ahí sabrás quien es—dijo con la voz emocionada, mikan se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y eso natsume lo noto, lo puso incomodo y le hiso sentir algo muy extraño en el estomago.

-si, si, voy para halla en el mismo lugar?—le pregunto toda emocionada y sonrojada

-si, adiós—dijo el

-ahí, se me declarara? Se me declarara!—susurro, pero aquel susurro natsume lo alcanzo a escuchar y a entender ,mikan soltó una sonrisota toda emocionada eh ilusionada, hasta suspiro—natsume! Debo irme, te visitare mas tarde esta bien?—le pregunto sonriente

-yo no quiero tu visita niña tonta, me importa caca tu presencia, me importa mas un perro muerto que tu—dijo con voz seria grosera, el se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y dándole la espalda, mikan se sorprendió sus ojos le brillaban y se molesto y también se decepciono.

-okey!—dijo molesta–pensé que podíamos tener una buena amistad, ahora se entiende que tu nunca vas a cambiar, tenia esperanza sabias eso? Todo los has roto—lo ultimo lo susurro y luego se marcho.

**Pdv de natsume**

**solte lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no se por que me ponia tan furioso cando la veia con el, ese idiota!, siempre esta con ella y ella con el, vino a verme no?, y noma le habla y se va como tonta 7.7!, no comprendia esto, solo mire su rostro sombreado de moelstia, dijo lo que dijo, lo cual me sorprendio pero no lo hise notar, me sentia culpable acaso', si me sentia culpable, pero tenia que ahcerlo no?, me dio un esxcalofrio al momento en que me dijo aquellas palabras, antes de marcharse... algo me estaba ocurriendo... no podia sacar ese rostro de mi cabeza.. por que... me encontraba furioso, por que razon?, sujete con fuerzas las sabanas de la cama, con muchas fuerzas hise mis manos puño.. estaba sintiendo algo, ,algo me estaba ocurriendo?.. .. .. ella...  
**

Ahora que hice?...creo que esta bien no? Se alejara de mi por su bien, pero por que me siento así? Mis ojos? Esto en el pecho que es?, que es esto en la garganta?, que esta pasando?  
Porque….

Estoy….

Que…

Llorando?..

Porque…. Mis ojos…

Rayos…que esta sucediéndome? Esta niña. Sal de mi cabeza!

Mikan….sal de mi cabeza de una vez!...

Estúpido, soy un estúpido…

Para de … llorar…cobarde…

Con migo ella…..estará en peligro….además ….ella ….el…era lo mejor verdad?... no..

la quiero aqui...no..no ...que se balla...era lo mejor...si...que se aleje mas y mas de mi, asi me dejara em paz..

rayos...

que me sucede? que es esto? deja de llorar...

Se va alejar de mi?, es lo que quiero?...desgraciado.. que es esto? Que es lo que siento?...maldición para de llorar….

_-Natsume?-_

**Fin de pdv**

-luca?—

No era la primera vez que su amigo ruka lo miraba llorar, pero ahí estaba ruka con el rostro preocupado y muy sorprendido viendo a su amigo llorar en aquella cama, y natsume quien se seco rápido las lagrimas que le recorrían el rostro.

-me encontré con sakura en la salida, iba muy molesta, ocurrió algo?—pregunto insinuando que por aquella razón el estaba llorando, tal vez, natsume soltó una inspira risilla. Ofensiva pues quien ríe por la ofensa que le dijo a la pobre de mikan, quien rie cuando no le es correspondido, que feo. Llorar por amor, :s. a muchos nos ah pasado.

-era lo mejor—susurro y ruka comenzó a acercarse

-confía en mi natsume, si quieres contarme, hazlo, si no, te entiendo, pero, yo también estoy enamorado…-le confeso con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, natsume se sorprendió.

-enamorado?—pregunto siendo orgulloso—no se que pasa luca—le dijo—ella es una niña tonta, solo quiero que se aleje de mi—susurro y ruka le sonrió.

Y con mikan, cada vez se acercaba mas a donde se encontraría con tsubasa. Pero ella iba muy molesta.

-tonto!tontooo!—decía haciendo puños sus dos manos—se pasa, le importa poco mi presencia, mi vida? Se pasa, quien se cree!—decía

-_bueno mikan calma, hoy será u bonito día, natsume es lo de menos no?,n.n! tsubasa-san se te declarara, hoy será el mejor dia no es verdad?—le decía la conciencia_

-si, sii! Así es, él no va a cambiar mi alegría a molestia, eliminare esta molestia, sii! Genial tsubasa-san me correspondió seguro, -se decía sonrojada de pies a cabeza, mikan te estas ilusionando demasiado O.O!

-esto es fantástico! Me pregunto si estaré bien bonita para el momento—pensaba colocando su cabello en cada lado de su hombro, acomodándose la falta la blusa, mikan ya estaba apunto de llegar, solo tenia que salir del bosque para llegar a donde se encontraba tsubasa con la respuesta y comenzó a cantar.

**Demi Lovato¨Give Your Heart a Break-Kevin Karla & La Banda (Cover Demi Lovato)**

_Recuerdo ese día, dijiste, nunca me enamorare,_

_Ahora entiendo que el miedo fue el que te impidió querer, _

_Aquí estas, tan cercas, tan lejos, el tiempo se detendrá, cuando comprendas._

_Que no soy como las demás,_

_No quiero herirte amor,_

_Ya deja atrás el dolor,_

_Deja atrás el temor, _

_Confía en tu corazón,_

_Quiero vivir por ti,_

_Quiero que seas feliz,_

_Feliz, ….._

Aquí a mikan le palaba bien poquito por llegar, cantaba emocionada, y con mucha ilusión de escuchar aquellas palabras mas hermosas que se pueden esperar de una pareja o de sentimientos correspondidos.

_Solo una oportunidad,_

_Confía en tu corazón, _

_Dame una oportunidad,_

_Confía en tu corazón_

_Oh yea!_

_Tu me empiezas a besar, ya no quero escapar,_

_Se que no te voy a defraudar,_

_Déjate amar!_

Mikan ya estaba por salir del bosque, faltaba cruzar algunos arboles, pero se miraba a unos metros la figura de alguien, mikan se emoción porque reconoció que era tsubasa, que se encontraba al terminar el bosque pero algo andaba raro, tenia cuatro brazos y cuatro pies, y lo que era mas loco, tenia a alguien pegado a el?, no… mikan paro de correr poco a poco, dándose cuenta que se encontraba la presencia de alguien mas, se paro en el segundo árbol antes de terminarse el bosque y se quedo tiesa e impactada, los ojos preciosos de aquella joven inocente comenzaron a dar un brillo penetrante, y segundos después comenzaron a bañarse? :o no mas bien comenzaron a derramar lagrimas. Estaban dos jóvenes bien abrazados, y cuando se separaron fue para…besarse… mikan sabía bien quienes eran aquellas dos personas, se tapo la boca y comenzó a derramar mas y mas lagrimas dio la vuelta y se fue de aquel lugar sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que la hacia ahogarse en sus penas corría o mas bien volaba hacia no se donde, pero ella trataba de alejarse de ellos, dos, pues no podía presentarse con esas lagrimas ni con aquel rostro de un angel con el corazón roto.

-soy una tonta! Tonta tonta! TONTA! Boba tonta! Tonta!-se ofendía ella misma mientras seguía corriendo alejándose de aquel lugar y derramando muchas lagrimas, sus mejillas se entumían del dolor que sentía, sus ojos rojos y con ojeras se encontraban, al parecer su día no fue muy bonito como su conciencia le dijo 7.7, T.T toy llorando T.T!

-porque?—pensaba parando para golpear con sus dos manos el tronco de un árbol con todas sus fuerzas.

**Continuara..**

T.T.! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! voy por mas clineX´s alguien quiere clinex´s ?T.T :´C


	17. Luna llena

**Hello! :D gracias a todos por todos sus reviews, me llegan al alma waaaaa son tan preciosos! y si no fuera por mis amigas nekomini, florcita, ivette-chan, lizz-girl77 Nissi y nikki su hermana gemela que seria de mi sin ustedes, sin su poyo incondicional T.T gracias este capitulo es dedicado PA TODAS USTEDES **

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes ni lo que hago con ellos, y agradesco a la creadora de este anime al que amo muchooo! por que esta estupendo! ya me lei el manga 166 T.T para llorar T.T bueno lo traduci porque esta en ingles u,u!pero para llorar T.T natsume no mueras NOOO! T.T**

* * *

**Cap .-.16, luna llena**

* * *

-soy una tonta…-susurraba mikan quien lloraba mientras caminaba por unos ofidios, es mas ni ella sabia en donde se encontraba ,sus ojos pararon de derramar lagrimas, pero ella seguía llorando.

-que tonta!s-soy..s-s-oy u-una –trago saliva mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente— no le puedo dar la cara a mis amigas—pensaba muy triste y decepcionada

e si misma ahora ella se encontraba sentada en una banca de un edificio—tonta me ilusione!, TONTA!—se dijo y en eso recibe una llamada, mikan saca el celular y ve que es de tsubasa.

-tsu-ba-sa-san.—pronuncio su nombre pero ella no contesto la llamada. Se levanta de la banca se seca las lagrimas y se va en rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

Mientras con hotaru , ella se encontraba reparando algunos robot que estaba construyendo, hasta que recibe una llamada de tsubasa después de dos horas mas tarde desde que mikan desapareció o mas bien que nucna llego a donde se iban a ver.

-hotaru-chan—dijo tsubasa

-que quieres gorrito?—pregunto

-gorrito ¿ o.o!—

-si 7.7—

-jeje wou! Que profunda eres n.n—

-para que llamas? Que no estas con mikan? 7.7—

-ah a eso te llamaba, hace seis horas que debía estar aquí con misaki y yo, le quería responder a unas preguntas que me hiso—comento

-no manches! Seis horas la han estado esperando?—pregunto

-em..sip n.n! pero también fuimos comer y le llame pero no, no contesta-comento

-ah si! y no ah aparecido la niña? 7.7—

-no n.n! no la has visto?—pregunto

-7.7 no! porque no el llamas?—pregunto

-te dije que….um…bueno eso hice mas de mil veces o.o! créeme y no , no contesta n.n! No sabes donde podría estar?—pregunto

-no 7.7! Pero te llamare si la encuentro!—le dijo

-gracias n.n! Adiós hotata—

-hotata! 7.7?

-si asi te llama mikan-chan no es verdad? Adiós hotata—

-que llevado 7.7—dijo colgando.

Y con tsubasa y misaki.

-ah! Ahora que recuerdo, ella puede estar con natsume-kun—comento

-natsume-kun el que tiene alice de fuego?—pregunto misaki

-exacto! Se veía muy preocupada ayer! –dijo confundido

-enserio? pues que paso?—pregunto

-no se estábamos aquí hablando muy tranquilos sobre quien me gustaba n.n!—dijo acariciándole la mejilla a misaki y ella se sonrojo—y en eso escuchamos un feo golpe y volteamos y vimos a este muchachito desmayado o.o!—comento

-ah!o.o! y esta en el hospital?—pregunto

-si! iré para halla a ver si esta! Quiero que sea quien es la chica de la que estoy enamorado—dijo sonrojado

-aww que lindo! Pero fíjate que tengo que entregar un trabajo, asi que me llamas cunado la encuentres sale yo luego los alcanzo—dijo y se despidieron con un dulce beso.

Tsubasa se dirigió hacia el hospital igual que hotaru pero ella iba a ir hacia el hospital cuando terminara de reparar algo, pues ella se preocupo un tanto por que mikan no respondía a sus llamadas.

En el hospital, tsubasa se dirigía a la camilla de natsume, con toda confianza habla.

-Mikan-chan, estas aquí?—pregunto levantando la cortina natsume y ruka voltearon a verlo, pero natsume le molesto su presencia.

-oh! Natsume-kun, como sigues?—le pregunto.

.-

_.-silencio y mirada penetrante_

-o.o! Bueno, bueno n.n! no han visto a mikan-chan? –pregunto curioso

-no estaba con tigo?—pregunto ruka confundido

-no, debía de a ver llegado hasta el lugar que le dije y es claro, ella sabe donde, desde hace ya casi siete horas y media—respondió, eso a natsume le preocupo un tanto, ya eran las 6:30 pm.

-no esta con imai?—pregunto ruka

-no le acabo de llamar, y ella me dijo que no—respondió

-y que no le has llamado a sakura?—pregunto

-si, pero no me responde, ni a hotaru-chan le responde a sus llamadas, ni a sus otras amigas—comento con seriedad y confundido

-tal vez este con narumi-san—sugirió confundido- le llamare—susurro sacando su celular.

-hola mi niño—saludo

-narumi-san n.n! quería preguntarle si por ahí se encuentra esta niña, mikan-chan?—pregunto curioso

-no,! no la eh visto desde ayer—respondió—por que sucede algo?—pregunto con la voz preocupativa

-no,no, nada absolutamente nada! Gracias por la información—dijo para tranquilizarlo

-no la encuentran?—pregunto

-no! pero no se preocupe seguro que esta en su cabaña—dijo para calmarlo pero la verdad es que tsubasa ya había ido a la cabaña de mikan para ver si estaba ahí, pero nadie abría ala puerta.

-oh! Okey, dile hora a mi niña de mi parte, dile que la quiero—dijo para luego colgar

-entonces..—inquirió natsume con su mirada penetrante, eso puso tenso a tsuabsa.

-esta en su cabaña?—pregunto ruka.

-no lo se, ire para halla-dijo dando la vuelta, hasta que..

-ei!sombrita7.7-hablo natsume con la voz mas alta, tsbasa volteo confundido por como lo llamo

-so-sombrita n.n?-pregunto

-suena mejor idiota-ofendió con molestia y mirándolo con odio.

-o.o!, bueno a que viene tal actitud? o.o-pregunto confundido

-solo te advertiré..—dijo mirándolo fijo

-o.o! dime..—dijo un nervioso, tembloroso y confundido tsubasa, que era atormentado por aquella mirada del azabache.

-le haces algo a esa niña, y te arrepentirás, lo juro, si la haces llorar, si la lastimas, si la hieres, desearas no a ver nacido 7.7 te prometo que si le haces daño, yo…te quemare vivo 7.7—dijo amenázate y con molestia hacia el, ruka también quedo sorprendido.

-O.O! madre santa ahora le tendré mas miedo a este chico que al cucui o.o!—pensó asustado—em…n.n! no se a que te refieres..jiji—dijo nervioso

-solo te lo advierto 7.7, le haces algo y te mato 7.7—dijo aun con mas molestia

-o.o!em…okey…ya me voy—dijo saliendo corriendo de aquella habitación

-natsume…-dijo su amigo luca algo preocupado

-tss—hiso natsume –ese desgraciado…-pensaba con gran molestia sintiendo muchos celos, pero que podía hacer?... mucho 7.7!

Al los cinco minutos alguien mas llega a donde natsume se encuentra..

-Imai!—dice ruka sorprendido

-aquí no esta la baka?—pregunto seria

-no, -respondió ruka

-que no esta en su cabaña?—pregunto natsume serio

-no, esta con llave, y ella nunca cierra la puerta con llave, así que es raro entre a la cabaña de ella por la ventana pero esta vacia.—Respondió seria y en voz baja—algo pasa—susurro en lo mas bajo.

- … pues… vamos a buscar a la idiota —sugirió natsume levantándose de la cama

-nasume!— sonrió luca y hotaru también.

tsubasa se encontraba en la cabaña de mikan, ya había tocado muchas veces nadie abría hasta que miro algo.

-ah! Mira la ventana abierta, entrare a ver si esta….—dijo metiendo su cabeza la ventana no estaba tan grande y supongo que no iba a entrar completamente su cuerpo…a lo supuse…7.7 tsbasa quedo atascado en la ventana

-Ahí!—decía intentando entrar-esta ventana no abre mas o que?-se pregunto molesto-ayuda! MIKAAN! Estas aquí? ayudamee!-grito—wiiii-dijo todo serio 7.7

Con los tres chicos…

-voy a ir de este lado—dijo hotaru alejándose de los dos.

-luca, escoge tu lado—ordeno natsume serio

-pero no puedo dejarte solo que tal si te pasa algo?—pregunto preocupado

-yo estaré bien! Se me cuidar, no te preocupes—sonrió y luca correspondió aquella sonrisa

Media hora después, la noche estaba cayendo la luna llena plateada deslumbraba aquella bella noche, un viento suave y fresco cantaba, en uno de los tantos lugares de la academia, por que esta gigante, déjenme describo bien… en un quiosco en medio de un grandísimo bosque cercas de la casa de bear , se encontraba una niña abrazada a sus piernas y su rostro lo tapaba con sus rodillas, se encontraba triste y solitaria en aquel quiosco sentada en el suelo y no en las bancas que estaban en el quiosco, oculta de toda vista. El quiosco se utiliza regularmente para efectuar celebraciones como conciertos y otras cosas, también para románticos que se sientan en los modernas bancas, ya que aquel quiosco tenia ramas de flores naturales por todos lados, se miraba tan bonito hasta para quedarse a dormir.

-olle!—le dijeron un par de jovencitas que pasaban en medio del quiosco.

-si?—pregunto ella volteándolas a ver ocultando sus lagrimas

-eres la chica que se beso con natsume-kun verdad? 7.7—preguntaron viéndola de pies cabeza, mikan se sonrojo un tanto y se sorprendió

-em.. no era planeado—respondió

-quien te crees eh? Porque lo besas con ese atrevimiento niña idiota?—preguntaron molestas todas cruzándose de brazos

-de que hablan?, les dije que fue sin querer no era planeado, paso por pasar, no es algo que yo quisiera es mas ni quise—respondió seria y confundida

-no , seguro que algo le hiciste, por que natsume-kun no se figaría en alguien como tu—dijeron zorreándola

-que? –pregunta mikan molesta, desde lejos alguien pasaba e interesad las observaba.

-llegas hace poco, y mira nada mas con que sales con la ¨P¨7.7—ofendieron

-ehi! Ya basta!—dijo mikan en voz alta levantándose del suelo ahora a la vista de todos.

-syujiro-chan démosle su merecido—sugirió una chica rubia sonriendo maliciosa

-excelente!, te enseñaremos a no meterte con natsume-kun, ni con sus fan´s—dijo

-fan´s?—se pregunto mikan

-ya se! te voy a castigar, con mi alice— sonrió maliciosa y levanto su mano para…no se D:. .ni siquiera sé que alice tenia esa chamaca 7.7.

-esperen!—dijo mikan en voz alta hasta que… un fuego ardiente formo una pared para que esas chicas no le hicieran nada a mikan. y aquel fuego comenzó a rodear a aquellas jóvenes, lo cual las asusto mucho que salieron corriendo antes de que fueran rodeadas por aquel fuego ardiente totalmente.

-vamonoos—gritaban las chicas

-f-fuego?—pregunto una mikan confundida, viendo ahora como la pared de fuego desaparecía—el único que tiene el alice…de….fuego?-pensó volteando a su lado derecho e izquierdo pero no había nadie y luego volteo hacia atrás y vio que era natsume quien se acercaba a ella.

-nat-su-me?—dijo en voz alta—que haces aquí? No puedes salir del hospital..—dijo molesta ocultándole su mirada, pues sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar as que agacho su rostro cuando el ya estaba frente a ella.

-que haces aquí tonta?—pregunto

-no tengo por que responderte—dijo seria pasándolo de largo para irse a otro lado, natsume volteo a verla con seriedad

-que te escapas de mi?—le grito

-no…me escapo de nadie—respondió molesta

-entonces por que te vas?, tonta—pregunto

-porque no te importa mi presencia, entonces no quisiera estar alado de alguien a quien no le da importancia mi ser—contesto seria, en realidad no era por eso, si no por que quería alejarse de todos en ese momento deprimente, los pasos de mikan comenzaron a ser mas y mas rápidos pues comenzaba a sentir de nuevo aquel dolor en su pecho recordando aquella imagen de aquellos dos jóvenes hasta que comenzó a correr, natsume solo miraba como corría..

_NATSUMENO LA DEJES IR!7.7! VE TRAS ELLA! POR QUE NO CORRES. aaah! porque aun no estas tan bien que digamos. Pero puedes correr no?. VE CORRE!7.7 nunca pensé que alguien contemplara a una persona al correr 7.7. _

-noo! Ya para de llorar!—se decía secándose las lagrimas sin parar de correr, ya todo era oscuro, habían muy pocas luces fuera del bosque, solo la luna era la única iluminación por esos rumbos, mikan no sabia por donde correr, ella ya había aceptado que se perdió...ay niña 7.7 segundos después natsume desaparece del quiosco O.O!y aparece escondido a tras de un árbol, el que mikan pronto pasaría. Y cuando lo paso, natsume sujeto su brazo.

-iitaai!—hace mikan siendo jalada del alado derecho y chocando contra el pecho de natsume.

-no seas exagerada!—le dijo natsume molesto

-ay lo siento,-dijo con un tono de voz ofensivo- no, te digo que? me vale ¨caca¨ lo que pienses—dijo intentándose zafar de su agarre ocultando su rostro pues estaba empapado de lagrimas .

-su-suéltame— decía jalándose para zafarse de él. Hasta que natsume la empujo hacia el tronco del árbol que segundos después acorralándola en el tronco de aquel árbol, ya acorralándola soltó su brazo y mikan se tapo el rostro con sus manos y se agacho directo al suelo.

-VETE!—le grito. natsume se quedo sorprendió al escuchar aquellos gemidos que ella hacia.

-idiota! Porque te ocultas?—le pregunto arrogante

-que no me oculta!—respondió

-entonces por que corrías de mi ¿-pregunto

-solo…no…yo…no…no quería que nadie me viera …asi….después de lo que paso…-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja recordando aquella imagen—tsubasa-san—pensaba el nombre del de ojos azul rey, ahí natsume soltó un suspiro? :o. de preocupación ,el seguía confundido.

-soy ..una.. tonta..—dijo gimiendo.

-que ocurre?—pregunto un natsume preocupado hincándose para estar a casi la estatura de una mikan agachada, un natsume preocupado? :o

-yo…me …ilusione! Soy una tonta, -dijo volteándolo ver de reojo.—pensé que…era yo… pero… no , me ilusione demasiado iva yo bien feliz, hasta verlos así, no me avía imaginado que seria ella, pero…si…o no?, no se…soy una tonta, no podía presentarme ante ellos con este rostro de tonta ilusa—dijo seria y molesta a la vez aun seguían las lagrimas.

-que te hiso el desgraciado de sombrita?—pregunto serio, comenzó a sentir una ira dentro de el, de solo ver a mikan e imaginarse que quien la hiso llorar era aquel tsubasa 7.7

-jem, azabache!—dijo mikan mirándolo confundida—pensé que no te importaba—sonrió un poco natsume se sorprendió, pero miro bien aquellos ojos , se notaban que estaban lastimados y que necesitaban un buen descanso.

-piensa lo que sea, yo solo estoy aquí, por que todos te están buscando tonta exagerada—dijo sonriendo un poco.

-exagerada! Deja mi exageración—dijo mikan seria

-y bien , el motivo de tu llanto es porque?—volvió a preguntar

-puff—hiso mikan bajando de animo,-porque. Yo estaba enamorada y lo estoy, pensé que ese chico me correspondería, pero…no soy yo quien le robo...el corazón…iba toda feliz toda ilusionada de que era yo…pero no al ultimo no… no...yo los vi…como una pareja…ja! Soy una tonta, me ilusione, que tonta soy, el no tuvo la culpa, la tuve yo por ilusionarme…y Salí lastimada por mi propia culpa—lo ultimo lo susurro comenzando nuevamente ah llorar.

En eso comenzó a sonar el celular de mikan.

-no vas a contestar?—pregunto natsume

-no..e-es t-tsubasa-san, n-no puedo, mi-mira como esto..—le decía gimiendo la pobre e inocente mikan dejando el celular a un lado. Cuando este dejo de sonar.

-este desgraciado! Le advertí que no la hiciera llorar—pensaba natsume hirviendo por dentro.

-además, no quiero ir halla, por mie exageración todos querrán saber que me sucede, no quiero, que vergüenza…-dijo mikan tapándose el rostro nuevamente con sus manitas, natsume la miraba preocupado, en eso mikan siente unos brazos que la rodeaban desde su espalda, y un aroma que la empezaba a inundar, abrió sus ojos y se encontró en el pecho de natsume, pero el no la quería abrazar por abrazar bueno si la quería abrazar pero, la abrazo por algo, aun que mikan malinterpreto ese abrazo correspondiéndole, natsume se sorprendió.

-cuando me abrazas…me siento….tranquila…-dijo en voz baja lo ultimo lo dijo soltando un suspiro y sacando una dulce sonrisa pero aun seguía derramando lagrimas, natsume se sonrojo, se puso tenso, el la había abrazado solo para tele transportarla a otra parte por que sabia que ella no quería regresar a su cabaña así que tuvo que hacerlo por otros métodos, pero es claro que él tampoco la dejo de abrazar.

-debo aceptarlo no?, pero quedan tantas cosas por hacer, ella estaría en peligro, pero algo me impide separarme de ella—pensaba natsume abrazándola mas fuerte, y ella a él, aun que ella era demasiado inocente y distraída. 7.7

Lo que es aun mas claro es que alguien los observaba…quien era esa persona que observaba por la ventana de aquella habitación, esa persona vestida de negro y tenía una mascara.

**conatinuara...**

**depsues de todo mikan olvido las malas y crueles palabras que natsume le dijo hospitalizado.  
**

**cicali : ya se yo tambien llore T.T!  
**

**Ivette-chan n.n :aqi tan los clinex´s T.T, ahora shii natsume pelearar por mikan, ahosa shiii hara lo posible por que mikan lo ame como el la esta amando a ella wiiii y pronto segudn atemporada, wiiiiiiiiii le entraremos wiiii las tres wiiiiiii :Dte kello.  
**

**nekomini :T.T shiiii pero ya empieza lo bonito, aun que tambien lo problematico ¨cos, cos perosna cos cos¨ (tienes tos : o)7.7¨jejeje, .pnekomin ique te pareceria la segund atemporada?, pero a mi me encantaria que, tu ivette-chan-n.n y yo la hisieramos, pero claro hariamos nueva pagina por que a mi me encnataria que todos vieran quienes las hisieron ustedes y yo n.n! me encantaria hacer segund kello.  
**

**Floorcita: aww gracias por comentar! y te lo sigo agardeciendo gracias que lindaa te kello.  
**

**Gaby34355: quieres clinex´s ? T.T si lamentablemente uno esta deprimido como tres dias o toda una semana luego s elevanta y esta triste por un mes hasta que se borren los sentimientos que tenia hacia la perosa, asi se sufre el amor no correspondido T.T !**** terrible verdad ?T.T aah mi perrito se llama asi Terry de terrible es un terrible 7-7  
**

**nikky:HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! me alegra tanto que leyeras mi hsitoria, T.T extrañare a tu hermana! pero me hace feliz saber que tu me dejas dos reviews, gracias por pensar asi de mi historia gracias muchas garcias, por sierto. bonito nombre Nikki, que lindo o.o es la primera vez que conosco a alguien que se llame nikki muy bonito :D pero ya dos amigas, tu y yo :D! wiiiii n.n! a animarla para que hagan maas amigos :D yo aveces soy re seria y sor super re sentimental T.T cuando leo la palabra lloro¨lloro T.T ok no, xd, pero estara estupenda, espero y te siga entreteniendo mi historia y YO TAMBIEN AMO GAAKUEN ALICEE ! ME facino cuando natsume y mikan se besaron en el manga awww! y siii luca esta enamorado de hotaru :)  
**

**Guest : T.T si esta super triste T.T pero se pondra todo color de rosa oh! ya veras :D espero que sigas leyendo y mi historia no te deje de interesar, y espero que nunca de los nunca te decepsione mi historia T.T!  
**

**eddy: :o ! yo no se hablar ingles, bueno bien poquito nomas, Hello, what happen, o , are you okay?, jojo xd, es que mis papas saven hablar ingles, estaba traduciendo una historia en ingles de Ga y pues asi leo mas facilmente, jeje! y gracias muchas gracias por dejarme review :D, espero nunca fallarte :D.  
**


	18. Tamalito de Sumo oO

Hello! n.n!

les digo algo, cada dia me pregunto si abra segunda temporada en video yutub de Gakuen alice, pero T.T solo sera en mi imaginacion no? waaaaaa! tengo aun iluciones de que haiga una segunda temporada, y quiero que la que creo este Fantastico anime lea que: es una persona realmente fantaste no que digo, Re fantastica, me encanta su Anime, me alegra que no sea de esas personas que hacen animes pornos y asi xd, si no infantiles donde haiga mucho amor e imaginacion eso es estupendo, me agrada mucho que sea asi :) y le quiero decir que AMO RE AMO SU HISTORIA, Y QUE ESTA BIEN SI NO HACE SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, PERO SIGA HACIENDO HISTORIAS COMO ESTA, LE VA A IR FANTASTICO ESTA ESTUPENDO! TIENE EL APOYO DE SUS FANS :D, QUE AMAN ESTE ANIME.

Ah Nissi y Nikki: ESTE CAPITULO SE LOS DEDICO A LAS DOS! CON MUCHO AMOR! CON CARIÑO! LEAN ABAJO DEJARE UN LARGO COMENTARIO O.O!LARGO EN REALIDAD QUE LES GUSTE CHICAS!

no soy tan buena escribiendo, pero Floor una amiga tan linda me dijo algo que wou...

digo le pongo el corazon a esta historia, para que ustedes la disfruten. :)

* * *

**Cap.-.17, Tamalito De Sumo n.n!**

* * *

Mientras en el abrazo…. Mikan recordó el beso lo cual la hiso sonrojarse y alejarse de natsume

-lo…mmm—trato de decir ella se encontraba completamente sonrojada, mirando hacia otra parte hasta que, vio que ya no estaba en el bosque si no en una habitación—que…cuando? donde? Donde estoy? Cuando llegamos aquí?—pregunto aun sonrojada y llena de signos de interrogación en su pobre cabecita

-en mi cabaña—respondió el serio

-ah!, entonces si fuiste tu quien estuvo en el hospital aquella noche 7.7—dijo mikan mirándolo fijo y apuntándolo.

-7.7 –mirada de natsume

-pensé que nomas tenias un alice..—Comento ella confundida—tienes mas? –pregunto ella sorprendida

-no son los únicos—contesto cortante

-tele transportación y . fuego?—inquirió

-…..si…7.7—contesto algo pensativo

-wouu! Genial! Eres como yo, tenemos mas de un alice—dijo asombrada

-que rápido cambia de animo—pensó natsume serio, hasta que mikan vio a alguien en la ventana.

-n-natsume…-pronuncio mikan volteándolo a ver—no se tal vez me imagine, pero vi a alguien en la ventana de la terraza..—dijo –creo que tenia una mascara, o no se, mis ojos están lagañosos de tanto llorare—dijo sobándose sus ojitos, natsume se sorprendió y volteo rápido a la ventana, pero no vio a nadie, aun así fue a revisar, deslizo un poco lo que restaba de la cortina y volteo a los lados y no ya no estaba aquella persona.. _**y si acertaste floorcita era persona que miedo ahora que sucederá? Xd.**_

**Natsume cubrió aquellas ventanas y cuando volteo hacia mikan, se sorprendió viendo que la pobre se encontraba nuevamente llorando en una esquina de la cama con un brazo entre sus rodillas y la otra mano secaba las lágrimas que le recorrían el bello rostro y ella lo voltea a ver y le sonríe, aquella sonrisa fue tan sincera, tan tierna, tan dulce, una sonrisa llena de inocencia**

Y esos ojos preciosos que daban un brillo intenso como las estrellas iluminaban como la gran luna el anochecer. Allelle Sali poética xd, mikan contemplaba aquellos ojos carmesí la observaban con preocupación, era la primer a vez que mikan miraba de esa manera el rostro y los ojos penetrantes de natsume de aquella manera.

-creo que me tengo que ir a mi casa—dijo levantándose del suelo y buscando algo –y…mi..ce-lu-lar?—pregunto buscándolo

-7.7…-mirada de natsume

-7.7! Me podrías regresar n.n! quisiera buscarlo—le pidió

-7.7, me lo vieras pedido hace cinco minutos,-le dijo serio

-o.o! porque?—pregunto

-no puedo tele transportarte ya—respondió serio

-o.o! entonces iré –dijo caminando hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación.

-7.7 seras tonta!—dijo sujetándola del brazo—estabas perdida no lo vas a encontrar 7.7—le dijo serio

-c-c-como sabes que estaba perdi-da?—pregunto avergonzada pus era verdad aquello

-ots, ya vez 7.7 tu rostro lo dice todo—dijo viendo como mikan estaba sonrojada

-b-b-ueno si, me perdí y que? 7.7pero mañana lo seguiré buscando 7.7—le comento y en eso

-grrrrrugggg-

-o.o!-

-7.7—

-ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuugrrr—

-O.O!-

-7.7-

-T.T¨-

-veré que ahí en el refrigerador 7.7—

-si! por favor u,u¨, si ahí en tu refrigerador, una torta, una hamburguesa, un hot dog, seria el desayuno principal o.O y si encuentras un…—

-7.7—

-O.O!, bueno ya pues u,u!sii como mucho 7.7-

Pocos minutos después.

-con esto o mas?7.7—pregunto a mikan quien volteo rapidoa verlo y miro que en sus brazos tenia… Manzanas, Plátanos, dos cajas de galletas Oreo y de chokis, Uvas, Naranjas y una bolsa de donas.

-O.O! que rico—dijo agarrando todo lo que traía en sus brazos—gracias

-o.o!—ojos de natsume sorprendido como abría la caja de galletas y pelaba un plátano.—desde que horas no comes?—pregunto

-desde que te visite n.n!—respondió dándole una mordida a la manzana o.o

-natsume…-dijo mikan saboreando ahora una uva

-7.7 que?—pregunto

-puedo quedarme aquí a dormir?—le pregunto

-por que 7.7?—

-que pena jeje! Es que en mi celular viene colgada la llave de mi cabaña, y esta mañana la cerre por primera vez :O—lo ultimo lo dijo sorprendida—a menos que me quieras tele transportar—sonrió

-no…7.7 quédate ya que—le dijo serio pues no podía decirle mas.

-ah! Me puedo meter a bañar?—pregunto

-7.7 como quieras—respondio

-n.n! me puedes prestar una de tus camisas para dormir?—pregunto

-7.7 como quieras—respondio

-y si me dejarías usar tus toallas?—pregunto

-como quieras 7.7—respondio

-y puedo usar la tina?—pregunto

-como quieras 7.7-

-y puedo dormir en este sillón?—pregunto

-7.7 como qui…—respondio hasta captar.

-n.n!—

-7.7 idiota no ahí ni un sillón 7.7—

-te la aplique jojojo n.n!— se comenzó a reír, natsume cambio su mirada malvada a una normal, una que contemplaba aquel hermoso rostro que reía, eso es lo que natsume quería, Siempre verla reír n.n!Eso es lo que le gustaba ver en ella y es lo que lo hiso sonreírle y mikan también le sonrió.

-tienes una sonrisa muy luminosa—comento mikan sonriente haciendo que un azabache se sonrojara un poco, y el lo oculto rápido volteando a otro lado.

-ya terminaste glotona?—le pregunto echando su ropa sucia al sesto.

-em..no..ya mero—dijo abriendo la bolsa de donas

-7.7!, no comas tan rápido te puedes atragantar—le dijo –bueno si no has terminando, seré yo quien se meta a bañar-

-oki n.n—dijo ella mientras seguía con su comida.

Natsume se mete a bañar, abre la llave de la regadera y se comienza a quitar la ropa…hasta ahí ..

-tsubasa-san…-dijo mikan dejando de morder una dona, comenzó a caer otra vez en los malos pensamientos en lo que vio, se estremeció y comenzó nuevamente el llanto.

-aaaaaaaai!—dijo en voz alta—esto me arte! Soy una tonta—dijo en gemidos y llanto ocultando su rostro en las rodillas.

-entonces son era yo….era ella…era ella ... ella es mas linda que yo... porque pensé que era yo?, por que T.T, que ilusa soy T.T! tonta, tonta!—se decía.

así paso unos minutos, hasta que nuevamente le agarro el hambre, tan rápido? Y comenzó a comer, hasta que natsume salió de bañar, se escucho como natsume abría la puerta del baño, y como mikan es tan curiosa volteo encontrándose con algo…

-em…eto…..QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?—le grito sonrojada de pies a cabeza, encontrándose con una azabache sin camisa, descalzo y con una toalla desde la cadera a las pantorrillas.

-7.7, voy por mi ropa 7.7—

-porque no te la llevaste al baño antes de bañarte? D:-pregunto toda sonrojada mientras lo seguía viendo, natsume tenía musculo uuuuuouu!

-7.7! para que volteas niña pervertida—le dijo sonriendo malicioso viendo como mikan miraba sus músculos inocentemente.

-e-e-eto…-dijo volteando a otra parte—no soy pervertida—susurro avergonzada y sonrojada, nuevamente natsume entra al baño.

-que pena—pensaba mikan que aun seguía traumada d aquel momento o mas bien traumada de aquellos músculos o.o!

-listo, tu turno 7.7—

-o-okey—dijo ella levantándose y volteándolo a ver.

-o.o! em….etoo…Que no duermes con camisa?—le pregunto

-con este calor 7.7 no!—comento

-O.O! ya esta cambiando el clima! S-seria un buen momento pa-para comenzarla a….a…usar—dijo toda sonrojada y seria metiéndose al baño.

Cerro la puerta y se comenzó a des vestir, abrió la llave de la tina y esta comenzó a llenarse, luego coloco un shampoo de burbujas y se metió cuando este hiso efecto, le cerro a la llave y disfruto su baño, aun que seguía recordando lo que le rompió el corazón, agarro aire y se sumergió en la tina un ratito y salió respirando hondo, al pasar media hora ella salió de la tina, destapo el tapón que se encontraba en el hoyo que era para que el agua de la tina saliera por ahí y se tapo con una toalla para secarse, hasta que se io cuenta que no le pidió la camisa.

-o.o! Re Rayos!—dijo chasqueando sus dedos, luego abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo su cabeza.

-azabache!...—dijo su nombre volteando a los lados a ver si se encontraba.

-que 7.7?—pregunto el levantándose de la cama mikan se sonrojo al ver de nuevo el pecho de el.

-e-e-eto…la—pla-playera porfiis—dijo cerrando inocentemente sus ojos todas sonrojada y extendiendo una mano para que le diera la camisa y con la otra sostenía la toalla con la que se tapaba. Hasta que se la dio .

-gracias—dijo cerrando la puerta de manera Rápido, pero la tonta se descuido ocasionando que dos dedos de su mano derecha se machucaran

-KIAAAAAAAA!—grito de dolor. Abriendo de nuevo la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-itai! Itai! Quema, quema,, duele!—se quejaba sobándose los dos dedos machucados.

-7.7 serás tonta—

-T.T!—hiso mikan cerrando la puerta .

Media hora después.

-ya se ancharon –dijo con voz aniñada frunciendo el ceño y haciendo sus labios como los de un pato.

-7.7 eso te pasa por mirona!—hablo un azabache

-q-q-q-que?—la pobre comenzó a hervir de la vergüenza-n-n-no soy mirona—balbuceo sonrojada.

-no, eres una pervertida—corrigió

-c-c-callate—dijo avergonzada—natsume…revélame algo—le pidió sin voltearlo a ver

-7.7 que?—pregunto

-tienes a una persona especial en tu vida?—pregunto curiosa

-si-respondió lo cual le sorprendió aquella respuesta y lo confundió

-quien es esa persona?, ruka-pyo acaso?—pregunto sonriéndole dulce

-no, exacta-mente—respondió serio y confundido—que estoy diciendo?—pensó

-entonces quien es n.n!—pregunto curiosa

-t…..—quiso decir pero tenso—7.7 para que quieres saber?—pregunto

-empieza con T? o.o! me pregunto quien?—dijo—era curiosidad, quería platicar un rato—dijo sonriente

-eso ya me lo habías preguntado antes 7.7—le dijo serio

-aha!o.o! Enserió?—pregunto –ah! Si es cierto jeje lo siento xd..-dijo apenada.

-ahora que recuerdo.. no me dijiste quien era… ándale revélame sii?-dijo curiosa regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-si es luca, también una persona que perdí en la muerte de mis padres y debo encontrarla cueste lo que me cueste—soltó y mikan se sorprendió al igual que natsume.

-que eh dicho?—se pregunto confundido

-perdida?—pregunto—que horror, que feo, -pensó apenada—lo lamento natsume—dijo en voz baja mirando hacia el suelo .

-es hora de dormir—dijo el serio y confundido apagando la luz de la habitación.

-b-buenas noches—dijo mikan nerviosa acostándose en la cama, y natsume al otro lado de la cama.

-natsume…-dijo mikan

-que?7.7—pregunto

-eres un buen chico n.n—dijo dándole unas suaves palmaditas al cabello mojado de natsume, para quitar el feo ambiente

-no me trates como perro 7.7—

-no te trato como perro o.o!—

-7.7—

-bueno, si eso de, eres un buen chico y palmaditas suaves en la cabeza, se vio raro jeje n.n! lo siento, pero eres un buen chico—dijo riendo un poco-mimite n.n! y hazte tamalito de sumo n.n!—dijo dando un bostezo

-tamalito de sumo? O.o—se pregunto un natsume confundido

* * *

**Continuara**…

**Niisi y nikki: **que hermanas mas lindas eh conocido, se preocupan una por la otra, que lindas son n.n!tengo 13 bueno ya casi cumplo los 13 jejeje :3, Niisi, mi mamita me comento un dia que siempre extrañaras a tus seres queridos y tiene razon o.o!, no eh tenido novio jeje no me dejan xd, pero si me eh enamorado T.T y duele bueno eso fue en el kinder no? o.O!, no me acuerdo mi mami me decia que tenia novio y se llamaba esteban xd, y yo O.o esteban y me decia si era un niño bien linda, pero 7.7 no tendras mas novios hasta que termines secundaria y yo T.T no manches!T.T, bueno ya que u,u! se sufre cuando extrañas a la persona especial para ti, a la persona que quieres, como lo se? me paso u,u! T.T pero ten en cuenta que pronto lo veras, y cuando lo veas sera mas bonito n.n! te sentiras mucho mejor, pero tambien no se te olvide SIEMPRE SONREIR! por que una sonrisa significa mas que cualquier cosa sobretodo si es sincera aquella sonrisa, y para mi ustedes son unas hermanas fantasticas, que lindas n.n les eh agarrado cariño mucho cariño T.T y me hacen muy feliz que las dos comenten mi historia T.T asi que les dedico este CAPITULO CON MUCHO CARIÑO MUCHO MUCHOOOOOOO! espero que les guste :D, pero no sera el unico que les dedicare n.n! son re buenas personas muy agradeable conversar con ustedes :D. y nissi Animooooooooooooooooo! :D, siempre sonrie, asi :DDDDDDDDDDD(D), o mas :D, lo bueno de esto es que tu chico no se ira vdd? si no, volbera :D, asi que tranquila SONRIEE! :D, eres una gran persona, y una persona linda no puede estar triste ni tu ni tu hermana, asi que porfavor Sonria si? :D .las quiero muchisisisismo! :D y nissi :D, cuentas con migo para tu primera historia n.n! en todo momento :D n.n!

**ivette-chan-n.n :** jajaja la curiosidad mato a neko xd, si faltan pocos capitulos :D yo tambien ya qiiiero trabajar con ustedes en la segunda temporada xD, y claro se ocupa de su iamginacion tambien ustedespodrian decir que querrian que pasara en la segunda temporada con toda confianza :D, y no natsume no muere n.n! y natsume no es el uncio que sufre en esta hsitoria...faltan los celos de mikan O.O!YO TAMBIEN TOY HAPPY :D, wiiiiii ahora si me estare conectando al msn ,es que casi no em guta jojo xd, me la pase mas en play station 3 jejej xd y en star craft soy un vicio total perdida brutal u,u! jajaja mis papas siempre me dicen,:ahi lizet **asi me llaman n.n!** dicen: te castigaremos si no te sales de ay en tres dos uno...yo: ya listo D:! me sali! me sali ya!..o.O pero digo, no hago nada malo xd, son vacaciones, ay que aprovecharlas xd, ejejej :D.

**Gaby34355 : **cinco pesos por el paquete de clinez, ok no jajaja xd, ok no xd, le pusismos terrible por que es un terrible, xd te diria que confundio mi codo con un winni y me mordio T.T waaa, lo bueno es que no fue grave solo un par de colmillos marcados u,u!, y es un saltarin re tremendo eeh! jaja, se salta el cerco y eso que el cerco me llega hasta los hombros o.o! y terri es chaparro o.o! ahaha y no te hablo de su apetito eeh! de bebe era bien tierno bien lindo pero lloron 7.7 lo dejabamos en la sala de mi casa y dormia en una casita de carton, le poniamos el cerquito que ponen en las chimeneas, y se lo poniamos al rededor de el carto para que no se saliera y no hisiera mero reguete, y la verdad quien sabe como se salia y hacia mero regete xd, pero de bebe era bien aww ahora esbien BUUUU! pero lo queremos :D, con decirte que tiene una novia que es mas grande que el O.O! tiene cinco años la perrita y esta hermosa eh ni se le nota la edad y el apenas tiene un año o.o! para el amor no ay edades sinceramente xd, y los dos son de ma misma raza pit bull. tienes perros? :oY SII PERSONA SI HACE ALGO, INTENTA HACER DAÑO , PERO NO PUEDE POR QUE ALGUIEN USA SU ALICE Y ESCAPAN, Y ELLA YA HABIA AVISADO A NARUMI Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS, LO CUAL PERSONA TUVO QUE ESCAPAR PERO CON GRAN INFORMACION QUE AHRIA LLEGAR EL FUTURO INFIERNO A LA ACADEMIA Y AHI PASA LO PERO T.T! ya veras abra segunda temporada :-D.**  
**

**a la hoy venia con todas las ganas de hablar xd.  
**

**FloorCita : **SHIIes persona 7.7 PERSONA 7.7 ES LA PERSONA MAS MALA DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES MAS PASARA ALGO ULTRA LOCO, DESDE QUE LLEGA EL INFIERON A LA ACADEMIA T.T es tragico eso u,u! es horrible U,u! pobre mikan y natsume u,u! 7.7 persona desagradable, 7.7**  
**

**Ciclali: **Gracias T.T me alegro que te esten gustando mucho :D, sii el abrazo de ellos me fanica. . .**  
**

**naomi:**eso me paso xd, llorando y escribiendo y al ultimo encontrandome en un charco de teclas mojadas XD gracias por comentar, espero que nunca te decepsione si no al contrario siempre te impresionen mis capitulos T.T espero eso y si te decepsiono nomas dime si? con todititia sinceridad T.T aun q duela para mejorar :D.

**Lizz-girl77:** volbiste de tus vacationes? o.o! ya me estoy leyendo la historia de gakuen alice generacion,esta estupenda con ochenta capitulos o.o!muchos genial :D, me rei mucho lo que pusiste ¨a la torta¨? xd, esta graciosos eso xd, jejajajajajajaj xd, gracias pro comentar enceriio T.T me hace feliz que sigas leyendo y que te guste mucho los capitulos llenos de mala ortografia u,u!

Laura Aldana : encerio? :O sale hasta esa fecha T.T con razon, seguia y sgeuia en bsuca dle 167 T.T y no lo encontraba u,u y hoy tambien lo busque y nadap U,U! pero gracias por decirme me intriga saber que sucedera con natsume T.T no mueraas ..., xd, que gritote xd, jejej! GRACIAS POR COMENTAR MI HISTORIA ME HACE MUY FELIZ :D PRONTO MIKAN SE DARA CUENTA DE QUE NATSUME LA AMA Y DE QUE ELLA TAMBIEN, POR QUE .. pronto llegara algo o.o! prontisimo ya veras n.n!ESPERO NUNCA DECEPSIONARTE CON MIS CAPITULOS SI NO AL CONTRARIO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEN MUCHO :D SI TE DECEPSIONO DIME SI? CON TODA CONFIANZA SI? AUN QUE DUELA QUIERO MEJORAR PARA USTEDES AUN QUE NO SEA TAN BUENA ESCRITORIA U,U


	19. Dos chicos pillados! no es lo que parece

Hello n.n!no se jeje, es que lei muchas historias hoy, cap por cap, cap por cap, y dije, ya se, me inspire y comence a escribir, este le sgustara n.n! leanlooo :D

dedicado a toooodoos, me tengo que ir ire con mi pa¨a un mandado! adios espeor y les gute n.n¨

aclaraciones: no me pertene , ni los personajes ni me pertenece lo que haga con ellos xd. estupendo anime lo amo gracias a la creadora de este anime!

* * *

**cap.-.18,dos chicos pillados! No Es Lo Que Parese**

* * *

En alguna parte de la cabaña de mikan.

-AYUUDAAAAAAA! POR EL AMOR DE DON QUIJOTE DE LA MANCHA Ó.o´¡! No ahí nadie que escuche mi clamooor T.T!—gritaba tsubasa atascado en una de las ventanas de la cabaña de mikan que estaba de lado contrario de la cabaña de natsume, tsubasa tenia el celular en su mano y llamaba y llamaba a mikan o a hotaru pero ni una de las dos le contestaban o.o!

Por la madrugada mikan daba y daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir.

-deja de moverte 7.7—le ordeno natsume con voz gruesa

-o.o! es que…no me encuentro..—dijo ella apenada y sintiendo un poco mal.

-7.7 no te encuentras?—pregunto confundido

-si, no encuentro mi lugar aquí—dijo sentándose y natsume también se sentó.

-natsume tu no…-dijo pero no pudo terminar sintiendo algo entre la boca del estomago, lo cual la hiso levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo al baño.

Un minuto después

-eso te pasa por comer tanto 7.7—le dice natsume dándole un baso de agua—terminaste?—pregunto

-ay! Si, mucho mejor—dijo tomando el vaso con agua de la llave para lavarse

-creo que por eso no te ¨hallabas¨-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos de la mano.

-¨exacto¨-dijo ella haciendo el mismo movimiento

-lávate la boca, apestas 7.7—le dijo serio y mikan avergonzada se tapo la boca

-tienes otro cepillo?—dijo con la boca tapada.

-no , pero tengo mentas 7.7—dijo

-okey, todo por quitar el mal aliento T.T—dijo triste y sonrojada, mikan no se avía dado cuenta pero su cabello se encontraba esponjado y todo alborotado, que cuando volteo al espejo-.

-KIAAAAAAAA! Una brujaaa?..O.O—dijo tirando las mentas al suelo y cuando las levanto volvió a mirarse en el espejo—s-soy yo -.-¨rayos!T.T me miro re fea—dijo en voz baja, natsume ya no se encontraba en el baño, mikan comenzó a desenredarse el cabello con los dedos de su mano, asi se des pongo y se lo acomodo, ahora si se miraba bien :D

-azabache!, cuando es el examen de matemáticas?—pregunto curiosa

-la semana que viene, porque preguntas?—pregunto arrogante

-porque aun no eh aprendido del todo sobre las divisiones o.o—comento asustada

-7.7 mañana te enseñare, ahora vete a dormir—le ordeno serio

-oki n.n!—cuando levanto una sabana la pobre chica se pone pálida al mirar tres cucarachas grandototas en su almohada

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grito agarrando almohada por almohada y aventándolas para atrás y las sabanas también las aventó para atrás, la tonta ni se acordó que natsume se encontraba atrás de ella.

-Azabache! Tienes una seria estampida de cucarachas—volteo buscando a un natsume desaparecido o mas bien un natsume debajo de las sabanas.

-o.o! je …..jeje….. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ!—comenzó a reírse, tas recibir un almohadazo en su cara lo cual la hiso caer

-en primera no son cucarachas reales 7.7—dijo aventándole otra almohada

-ooee..—dijo mikan molesta

-en segunda! Fíjate lo que haces 7.7—dijo aventándole otra almohada

-y en tercera….—dijo aventándole otra almohada

-oee! Cual es la tercera?—pregunto ella levantándose y aventándole una de las tres almohadas

-esta 7.7—dijo el aventándole la otra almohada

-no entiendo!—grito ella aventándole dos almohada al mismo tiempo

-ESTA 7.7—dijo el en voz alta aventándole otra almohada

-o.o no pues si 7.7—dijo en voz baja aventándole otra almohada

-7.7—le aventó una almohada y así sucesivamente

-que niño eres, coleccionas cucarachas? 7.7 que niño hace eso?—pregunto

-7.7 – mirada de natsume penetrante, se agacho y recogió las tres cucarachas, debo decirles que no son ni de plástico ni de verdad, estas cucarachas eran bombas que natsume usaba para las misiones, pero no podía revelarlo ;) y en eso mikan le avienta otra almohada y natsume cae al suelo.

-tss—hace el agarra una almohada y se la avienta haciendo que la castaña caiga de nuevo al suelo y lo cual el observo algo que sin querer la castaña mostro al carse.

-esto es divertido wujuuu! Guerra de almohadas—grito ella sonriente corriendo hacia natsume para pegarle con una almohada y el le siguió el juego, los dos comenzaron a golpearse con almohadas en eso al mismo tiempo los dos se golpearon con las almohadas mikan golpeo el rostro de natsume y el golpeo la cabeza de mikan con la almohada ocasionando una misma caída natsume para atrás y mikan para enfrente. Y comenzaron a reirse pues los dos quedaron despeinados.

-jajajaja! Pareces guacamaya desplumada—se burlo mikan

-7.7 tu pareces sapo desparramado 7.7—dijo el serio observando la risilla de mikan .

-los sapos no tienen cabello 7.7— dijo ella parando de reir confundida.

Y en eso mikan recibe un almohadazo hasta que..

-tsss—hace natsume sintiendo dolor en una de sus costillas

-n-natsume?—pregunto mikan observándolo con preocupación—tonto! No debiste salir del edificio medico—dijo ella molesta acercándose mas a donde el se encontraba sentado en el suelo, el sentía que algo pulsaba su costilla y esta le tronaba.

-Natsume!, natsume! –dijo ella intentándolo levantar— sujétate de mi –le pidió y asi lo hiso, lo leanto y los dos se dirigieron a la cama para que natsume se recostara, y cuando este se recostó jalo a mikan con el.

-na-na-na-na-na-na—intento decir la pobre eh inocente mikan sonrojada que su rostro se encontraba pegada al cuello de natsume, natsume ya paro de quejarse del dolor, pero al parecer le dio sueño.

-guarda silencio manzanitas…-dijo ahora jalándola mas para que ella callera por completo en la cama siendo enredada por los brazos de un natsume coqueto.

-¿.? Manzanitas ¿.?—se pregunto una mikan confundida y sonrojada.—na-natsume….s-s-sueltame—le pedía sonrojada

-espera..7.7… susurraba nerviosa pues su rostro se encontraba ahora frente al de natsume pero los brazos de este la acorralaban con fuerza—no soy un oso de peluche o no soy tu almohada, natsume! Suéltame—le rogaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza ella intentaba salir de allí, se comenzó a mover d emil manera, en eso un par de ojos carmesí chocan con un par de ojos almendrados.

-estos ojos….—pensó mikan contemplándolos—no son los mismos que la primera vez que lo conocí—pensaba sorprendida—que huele tan rico?—se pregunto olfateando hasta que se dio cuenta que era natsume.

-por favor suéltame!—le rogaba mikan no aguantaba estar pegada aun natsume sin camisa.

-T.T! natsume.. no me hagas esto…que hacees?—le pregunto ahora sintiendo como unas manos comenzaban hacerle cosquillas.

-kia jajajajajaja yayayayayayaya! aaaai ajajajajajajajaja!—comenzó a reírse mikan y a moverse d enuevo d emil maneras

-anananananana jajajaja nanaaaananaa-natsumeeeeeeee ii jajajajaja!q-q-que haces? Jajajaja—la pobre era atacada por un par de manotas que le hacían cosquillas.

-b-b-b-basta!yaaaaa jajajajaja—lloraba de la risa ya jajajaja, mikan ahora quedo debajo de natsume sin querer, pues de tanto que mikan se movía, parecía un gusano dando a luz, esperen. los gusanos dan a luz? Ok no xd , natsume paro de hacerle cosquillas y mikaan abrió su delicados ojos y dejo de reír.

-7.7! Tratas de hacerme algo y te mato 7.7—lo amenazo

-7.7 ya quisieras que te hiciera algo 7.7, pero no, no pierdo el tiempo con chicas como tu7.7—dijo el

-natsume pervertido, entonces le has hecho algo a alguien?—le pregunta empujándolo para atrás para que ella se sentara.

-no pervertida 7.7 no ni que fuera que!—dijo el molestándose.

-aah puff! Me había asustado, me dije que apenas tienes diecisiete años, no manches!—comento ella soltando un suspiro.—ponte la camisa 7.7—le dijo sonrojada

-no quiero 7.7, asi duermo yo! manzanitas—respondió el serio

-por que me llamas manzanitas?—pregunto confundida

-por que si manzanitas 7.7—dijo el

-o.o! manzanitas?—se pregunto ella hasta que vio una herida en el hombro de natsume, el se encotraba muy cercas de ella.

-natsume..que es esto?—le pregunto tocando la herida que estaba cerrada pero parecía que era de hace poco por como se miraba.

-me cai 7.7 –respondió el

-o.o! Seguro ..que fue lo que te paso para que estuvieras en el hospital? –volbio a preguntar

-que no es de tu incumbencia, y ya duermete-dijo acostándose y tapándose con las sabanas

-7.7—mirada de mikan algo desesperada—7.7 nos ocultas muchas cosas—susurro preocupada

Luego se acostó y se durmió, pero no le fue bien en el sueño pues veamos..

Una preciosa joven de cabello largo ondulado suelto con un vestido blanco largo y pies descalzos corria emocionada sobre el césped verde de un hermoso paisaje.

-Tsubasa-san—grito viendo de lejos a un chico que volteaba a verla con alegría, el extendió sus manos para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo, mikan se puso mas contenta y corrió mas para acercarse a el y abrazarlo hasta que…

-Misakii!—dijo el y una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros color castaño claro que usaba vestido de boda corrió hacia los brazos del chico y el la recibió, la alzo y y dio una vuelta a su eje con ella luego la bajo y la beso con un beso realmente tierno y lleno de amor, mikan quedo impactada , ella observaba a aquellos chicos besándose , de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas y golpeaban con fuerzas el gran césped en el que mikan estaba parada, hasta que ella sintió la mano de alguien en uno de sus hombros, volteo y se asombro al ver que era natsume.

-natsume—dijo ella que aun seguía llorando, aquel chico acerco su mano al rostro de la joven y le seco lagrima por lagrima sin lastimar su bella piel—el no me quiere—susurro mikan quien de nuevo comenzó a llorar—el quiere a miskai-sensei, el nunca me quiso como la quiso a ella, y yo me ilusione—lo ultimo lo dijo gimiendo un poco hasta que sintió unos brazos en los cuales ella se hallo protegida.

-porque me ilusione?—preguntaba ella llorando en los brazos de natsume, correspondiéndole mas fuerte aun, mikan suelta un suspiro y sonríe—gracias-

_**Y en la vida real…**_

una jovencita inocente dormida o sonámbula abrazaba el brazo de un joven que la observaba así ¨7.7¨, al parecer mikan le daba cariñitos a aquel brazos, parecía una gatita que sonreía asi ¨:3 ¨

-ei!—decía natsume-suéltame!—le ordenaba en voz baja, pero al ver a aquella joven angelical dormir, prefirió ya no hablar y contemplarla.

Al la mañana….. algo estaba pasando fuera d ela cabaña de mikan.

-Mikan ábrenos la puerta!—gritaron anna y nonoko, hotaru estaba con ellas y ruka apareció dirigiéndose a la casa de natsume, ruka tiene una llave de la cabaña de natsume eh, pero al ver como las chicas gritaban el nombre de mikan, se dirigió hacia ellas. Eran las 7:30.

-sucede algo?—pregunto hotaru lo volteo a ver.

-que mikan aun no aparece—respondió anna.

-creemos que esta dentro de su cabaña, pero aun sigue dormida, podría ser—coemtno nonoko.

-revisaron si ahí alguna ventana abierta?—pregunto ruka.

-em-se quedaron las tree, ventana por ventana intentaron abrir, pero ni una, se fueron del otro lado y los tres se quedaron con los ojos pelones.

-que ase la mitad del cuerpo de tsubasa-san en la ventana?—preguntaron todos sorprendidos, hotaru se acercó y comenzó a picarle las costillas a un tsubasa dormido.

-aooaoaooa!-hiso el despertando—quien?—pregunto—oh! Chicos sáquenme por favor! Me quede atorado T.T—rogaba

-como pudiste dormir asi?—pregunto hotaru seria

-no quieres saber T.T, bueno, si, es Horrible HORRIBLEE!—dijo en voz alta llorando.

Comenzaron a sacarlo, tardo un poco y fue un poco difícil.

-deja de comer—le decían anna y nonoko jalándolo con fuerzas hasta que por fin salio.

Y en la habitación de natsume, una mikan adorable se encontraba durmiendo arriba de natsume o.o! y con los otros….

-díganme, encontraron a mikan?—pregunto curioso

-no,-respondieron

-no?, es enserio? en donde abra pasado la noche?—pregunto el confundido

-tampoco contestaba a su celular, eso es raro—dijeron anna y nonoko

-Dios santo, que preocupación—dijo tsubasa—oe rubio! Y natsume-san?—pregunto tsubasa curioso

-no se ahorita lo iba a visitar—respondió

-que el también la estaba buscando no?—pregunto curioso

-si, pero no me aviso, no supe, y pues iba ir a visitarlo,-respondió serio, hotaru estaba sospechando de algo.

-vamos con el—ordeno hotaru—para seguir buscando a la tonta—dijo insegura

-pero como piensan entrar?—pregunto tsubasa que los seguía, y en eso hotaru sacan su maquina súper baka.

-no,no,no—dijo ruka sujetando la muñeca de hotaru y jalándola hacia el quedando los dos juntitos rostro a rostro, todos observaban asi ¨o.o¨ lo cual le causo a el un sonrojo al pobre ruka y hotaru lo contemplo con una sonrisa.

-que hermoso ambiente—comento kokoro que había llegado con ellos y el comía un helado. Ruka volteo a ver a todos y se sonrojo aun mas.

-y-y-y-y-y-yo, t-t-tengo una ll-llave—dijo sonrojado soltando la muñeca de hotaru y caminando como robot hacia la puerta de la cabaña de natsume. Al abrirlo todos entraron.

-voy a subir a su habitación, debe estar dormido, quédense aquí—dijo ruka, pero al parecer nadie le hiso caso y lo siguieron. Y kokoro comía su helado. Cuando llegaron ala puerta, ruka la abrió lentamente….shin….

-Mikan-chan—dijeron anna y nonoko impactada.

-Natsume-kun—dijeron ruka, kokoro y tsubasa impactados.

-mmm—una castaña y un azabache despertando, ella se soba los ojos y voltea hacia los otros.

-eh!, chicos! Buenos días—saludo bostezando un poco—eh! Porque están todos pálidos?—pregunto y en eso el helado de kokoro cae al suelo.

-aaah! Mi helado—se quejo un kokoro triste y volvió a colocar la cara pálida hacia natsume y mikan.

-ruka-pyo y tu boca? O.o!,chicos! Que son esas miradas que traen?-pregunto confundida y hotaru saca una camara y comienza a tomar fotos con su cara palida y entretenida.

-ne! hoatru, por que tomas fotos? o.O-pregunta una inocente chica hasta que escucho un bosteso cercas de ella, la inocente chica voltea curiosa y natsume la observaba .

-O.O!—se sonrojo de pies a cabeza completitamente.

-n-n-n-na-na-na-na-intento decir y voltea con los demás—n-n-no-no-no-no –no—intento decir y miro como estaba sentada arriba de natsume la pobre creatura comenzó a hervir se levanto y retrocedió cayendo sentada directo al suelo, trago saliva con fuerzas..

-Noooo Es Lo Que Paseereeeee!—grito exageradamente la pobre creatura con todas sus fuerzas con toda su alma, derramando una pequeña lagrima.

**Continuara…**

Jojojo xd, así pensaron todos que mikan durmió re bien, y que nunca estuvo perdida al parece, eso pensaban todos o.o!

Guto guto guto? , no guto? No guto ¿T.T no gutoooo NOOOO! T.T

**nissi y nikki:** auch :c yo pense que se iba por unas semanitas, mira no e preocupes amiga mia ,siempre ahi un mañana y ay que mriarle el lado bueno a las cosas, el estara bien, y podria ser que conoscas a alguien, no soy tan buena en Esto T.T pero lo que si se es que no me gusta sentir y ver que mis amigas estan llorando me pongo a llorar con ellas wuuaa T.T, pero, nissi siempe sonrie :´) tienes a tu lado a tus padres, y auna hermana que te ama mucho :) y a mi :D, cuentas con mi apoyo siempre y para siempre, eso siempre tenlo en mente,:D, te quiero muchisismo y quiero verte feliiz a ti y a nikki siempre sonreir :D. muchos animos, son muy beunas personas tendran amigas y amigos conoceran a personas muy especiales :)Animoo las quiiero muchisismo y ustedes son tan lindas hermanas!


	20. Natsume pillado por tsubasa

Hello!n.n en el capitulo anterior jeje me equivocaba xd, ponia un capitulo que nisiquiera era para esta historia LO SIENTO T.T COMENE Y.Y

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADITA GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES ENCANTADORES!

* * *

**cap.-.19, natsume pillado por tsubasa oO**

* * *

-debes creerme hotata!T.T—decía mikan abrazándola del pie, todos se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos pues miraban la camisa que mikan traía puesta pues esa camisa pertenecía a natsume.

-O.o!—mirada de todos, hotaru seguía tomándole fotos a la pobre e inocente mikan.

-mikan-chan, explícanos algo, donde has estado toda el día de ayer?—pregunto tsubasa cruzando sus brazos , y dando a mostrar un rostro serio, mikan lo volteo a ver y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, natsume miro aquel delicado rostro triste de mikan hacia tsuubasa, pasaron segundos varios segundos mikan no quitaba la mirada de tsubasa, ella comenzó a recordar el beso que el se dio con misaki en aquel lugar..

-tss—hiso natsume levantándose de la cama—la tonta se perdió, andaba en la quinta de bear—comento en voz alta natsume.

-aha! En la quinta' como llegaste halla ?—pregunto tsuabsa sorprendido

-jeje no se xd—respondió mikan ocultando su rostro y fingiendo una risita.

-y por qué no respondías las llamadas?—pregunto y mikan comenzó a temblar.

-porque la manzanitas perdió su celular 7.7—alzo mas la voz natsume sin voltearlo a ver, mikan miro sorprendida a natsume, como un rostro de ¨gracias por hablar por mi¨

- ¨u,u¨ y me costó re caro—dijo en voz baja una mikan aliviada

-mikan-chan, te lo compro tu abuelo 7.7—hablo nonoko y mikan se sonrojo.

-p-p-por eso digo, que a mi abuelo le costó re caro oO –contesto tartamuda.

En eso las chicas se van directo a casa de mikan para que alguien pasara por la ventana en la que tsubasa se quedo atorado o.O, para que mikan se fuera a cambiar, los chicos estaban en la habitación de natsume , pero kokoro se marcho para ir por otro helado.

-natsume-kun como encontraste a mikan-chan?—pregunto en voz alta tsubasa, ruka se encontraba a un lado de el, y natsume se estaba cambiando, le vino a la mente la imagen del rostro de mikan, cuando la pobre se encontraba llorando por lo que vio en aquel lugar.

En eso cuando natsume chasquido sus dedos…

-AAAAAii!f-f-f-fuegoo aaah!—comenzó a gritar tsubasa siendo quemado en su trasero por el fuego de natsume

-natsume?—dijo el rubio confundido volteando hacia el baño y viendo a un natsume salir muy furioso.

-p-por que hiciste eso?—pregunto tsubasa sobradándose.

-te advertí que no la hicieras llorar idiota—dijo con voz seria y con una mirada intimidante.

-oO! Mikan-chan….llo-llorar?, yo ¿..no entiendo O.o d-d-de que hablas?—pregunto asustado y confundido

-te advertí, que si la hacías llorar, te mataría 7.7, no te le acerques o cumpliré mi promesa—dijo colocando su puño en la barbilla de tsubasa, el se encontraba acorralado en la pared.

-d-de que hablas?—pregunto confundido—que le hice para que llorara?—pregunto

-natsume!—dijo ruka bajando el puño de la barbilla de tsubasa—el no sabe sobre lo de sakura—dijo preocupativo aquel rubio

-eh! Que le sucede a mikan-chan?—pregunto en voz alta confundido.

-escucha griton!—dijo natsume colocando su mano en el cuello de tsubasa—que te quede claro, aléjate de ella, y no la hagas llorar por que si no…cumpliré mi promesa—lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y con el rostro sombreado

-O.o! Entiendo, te gusta mikan-chan verdad? n.n—pregunto tsubasa sonriéndole olvidando aquello que dijo ruka sobre mikan. ruka se sorprendió y natsume también pero lo oculto –escucha mikan-chan es una hermosa chica, pero ella para mi es como una hermana menor, es muy linda y agradable estar a tu lado por que te hace sentir importante en este mundo, te hace sentir muy especial ,ella cuida de ti y se preocupa por los demás—sonrió tsubasa-tranquilo no le diré nada—dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza de natsume, haciendo que este se pusiera mas furioso

-tss… idiota! No vuelvas hacer eso 7.7—dijo sosteniendo sus dos manos e intimidando a tsubasa con su mirada.

-t-t-traanquilo ya no lo hare n.n! -dijo todo nervioso.

-mejor vet de aquí antes de que te haga humedad 7.7—dijo todo enojado el azabache

-si! s-s-saldre ya!—dijo tsubasa saliendo corriendo de aquella habitación—entonces ese chico siente algo por mikan-chan eh!—pensó confundido—oh! Rayos me intimida un chico menor que yo? oO! Si alguien sabe de esto soy chico perdido U,u!—pensaba tsubasa

Mientras con mikan.

-hotaruu! Por favor tira esas fotoos T.T—suplicaba mikan

-porque no las tiras tu?—sonrio maliciosa

-si! dámelas –sonrió inocente

-Dame Cien dólares 7.7—

-O.o! ni que fuera rica malvada7.7 cien dolares por todas?—dijo y pregunto mikan cruzándose de brazos

-no ,cien por estas cinco7.7-

-7.7 no manches! bromeas verdad?-

-7.7 jajajaja...no-fingio la risa y respondio con seriedad

-Hotata eres una vil 7.7-

-no me llames asi 7.7—

-HO-TA-TA 7.7—

-7.7—

-HO—TA—TA—

En eso hotaru saca su maquina super baka y le lanza un bakaso.

-iatii! T.T –

-mikan-chan por que estabas dormida arriba de natsume-kun?—preguntaron anna y nonoko sonrojadas

-e-em,, e-e-eto… T.T yo les prometo que asi no me acosté T.T soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa en esas FOTOS INOTENCE! Y.Y—apunto al puñote de fotos que tenía hotaru en sus manos.

-dinos, cambiaste a tsubasa-san por natsunme-ku?—pregunto nonoko interesada.

-si, digo natsume-kun es mas guapo que el, y además es el mas popular—dijo anna haciendo que una castaña se sonrojada.

-CLARO QUE NO!..a-a-ademas..—lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja—tsubasa-san no me quiere a mi..—dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-q-que?—preguntaron sorprendidas anna y nonoko.

-jem, yo no era la chica que le gu..gu.—trago –gustaba, si no misaki-sensei— fingió una sonrisa

-mikan-chan, anda! Desahogar con nosotras—dice anna tocándole el hombro y mikan derramo una lágrima y ella la abrazo con fuerzas

-le queda natsume-kun—dijo nonoko hasta que fue golpeada por la maquina de hotaru

-itai! Que? Y.Y—pregunta y luego fue abrazar a mikan.

-pero, saben? Jem! Yo tuve la culpa, me ilusione, jeje! Pero no se preocupen estaré súper bien, ya verán—les sonrió alejándose de ellas para que no se preocuparan mas, sus amigas sabían que así seria pero para olvidar sus sentimientos le tomaría tiempo, aun así sabían que ella era fuerte.

Después de un largo día de explicaciones, y que mikan le conto toda la verdad a sus amigas y que natsume le mintió a tsubasa para que ella no contara sus sentimientos ya que era vergonzoso a pesar de que no fue correspondida, u,u! bueno callo la luna y mikan, ella se encontraba leyendo el libro de Romeo y Julieta, esperando la llegada de su su princi ¨cos ¨cos¨ digo de natsume, pues tenia que enseñarle mas sobre las divisiones pues el examen ya estaba cercas, lamentablemente mikan no encontró su celular, u,u! pero alguien mas aparte de ella y sus amigas lo buscaba, quien será quien será? Y afortunadamente a estas horas lo encontró, una demostración de que ella para él es importante.

-ay! En este momento odio el amor—balbuceo una mikan que se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas que le recorrían el rostro, ella se encontraba acostada en la cama y leyendo aquel libro, luego volteo a ver el reloj y eran las 7:15, natsume según llegaría a las 7:00 , de las 7:15 paso a las 7:25.

-no va a venir o que?—se pregunto mikan cruzada de brazos—ah! Si tuviera mi celular T.T así podría llamarle y preguntarle ¨on tas azabache¨7.7, a carai n.n! ni siquiera tengo su numero jojo—

En eso se escucha el golpe de la puerta de la entrada, mikan sale corriendo de la habitación ah averiguar quien ah entrado a su cabaña, pero cuando vio desde las escaleras ah abajo no miro a nadie.

-H-hola?, a—ahí alguien?—pregunto nerviosa bajando escalón por escalón mas lento hasta que escucho pasos por la cocina, se dirigió tenebrosamente hacia aquel lugar, hasta que vio que era natsume quien se encontraba bebiendo un baso de agua.

-7.7 Tonto me asustaste 7.7—dijo toda seria

-tienes la culpa por no abrir 7.7—dij oarrogante

-por no abrir?, ni siquiera escuche que tocaras—se cruzo de brazos

-deberías usar hisopos mas a menudo 7.7 no una vez cada año manzanitas 7.7—ofendió

-O.o! yo me limpio los oídos siempre 7.7 y a menudo fíjate 7.7—corrigió –a demás por que llegas tarde?—pregunto ofendida—y que es eso de manzanitas?—pregunto confundida

-y mi camisa?—pregunto arrogante

-no cambies el tema! Porque llegas a esta hora, ya casi son las ocho 7.7 y no me has enseñado nada—frunció el ceño.

-tss! Idiota!—dijo agarrando su mano lo cual pone un tanto roja a la castaña molesta, hasta que vio que el le había dejado algo en su mano.

-Mi celular!—dijo sorprendida—por eso tardaste?—pregunto

-y mi camisa?—volvió a preguntar

-natsume—dijo su nombre con una dulce sonrisa y el volteo a verla—gracias—sonrió sincera—que lindo, yo sabia que no eras tan mala persona—sonrió

-con que soy lindo?—pregunto levantando una ceja coqueto y acercándosele

-n-n-no pienses mal 7.7, hablo de personalidad, no físicamente 7.7—dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada

-entonces también soy lindo físicamente eh!—sonrió coqueto acercándosele mas encontrándose con una castaña completamente sonrojada.

-puff por favor—dijo —vamos se esta haciendo tarde, tu camisa esta arriba además falta que me enseñes sobre divisiones-sonrió -y gracias por el celular y tambien gracias por lo que dijiste en la mañana–sonrió una vez mas , dulce y sincera, con aquella mirada que te endulsaba el alma y te llenaba de paz.

Cuando los dos subieron a la habitación, mikan le entrego la camisa que le presto, lavada y con el dulce aroma que toda la ropa de mikan olía, después el comenzó a enseñarle todo acerca de las divisiones, como se hacia y le comenzó a poner trabajos, así paso la semana completa y llegaron por fin las clases, bueno para ellos era un horror el profesor de matemáticas aviso que el examen seria la próxima semana para su suerte, y para la suerte de mikan asi podía pasar mas tiempo con natsume, digo para que el le enseñara mas, mikan y natsume comenzaron a acercarse mas, uno del otro, pero ella según solo como amigos, pero mikan aun no olvidaba por completo a tsubasa-san ya casi , le dolía verlo junto a misaki-sensei pero a la vez la hacia sonreír pues miraba muy feliz a tsubasa-san de vez en cuando lloraba en silencio y a veces la descubría natsume, eso lo ponía a el preocupado pero a la vez furioso por que no le gustaba verla llorar, mas mikan ya casi no se veía con tsubasa-san es claro que ella tenia que eliminar aquellos sentimientos, y si lo estaba haciendo pero poco a poco, gracias a sus amigas y amigos que entre ellos esta natsume, hotaru coleccionaba fotos de ella con natsume, era obvio que tramaba algo , pues mikan tan distraída e inocente no se daba cuenta de algo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella misma… tsubasa nunca supo de los sentimientos de mikan, pero el le dijo lo especial que ella era para el.

**Cotinuara….**

**IVETTE: jeje nada mas poquito xd, no soy tan es que me vaso en el manga jejej xd, comprendes xd? y tambien en fanfiction :D me inspiro de los demas xd, se acercan los problemitas y los celitos de mikan :o y la final de esta temporada :O..  
**

**Flor: awww encerio? :´) ME alegro que te haiga gutado wiiiii, si la chica es mega inocente, se acercan los probelmas u,u! y los celos de mikan :3.  
**

**CLAUDIA TE EXTRAÑO T.T!  
**

**naomi: shi ya se xd a mi tambien me encanto este capitulo jeje garcias pro comentas :D.  
**

**ciclali:si ya se soy una perversa xd, pobr etsubasa no se merecia eso u,u!  
**

**Gaby34355: si a mi tambien me encantan cuando pasan juntos la noche son tan aww :´) jeje t contare algo vergonzoso, estaba en el closet en mi closet y pues me estaba quitando los sapatos y asi para ponerme comoda con mi bata y en eso que voy biendo dos horribles desgraciadas cucarachas , iba brincando para todas partes jaja y me subi arriba de mis cajones para que no me tocaran xd, que bueno que mis cajones me aguanten xd, dime, tiembla en donde vives? :o, por que aca si y es horrible u,u! sin embargo me acostumbre y me calmaron, si es un temblor que no para a los cinco segundos es mejor salir cuidadosament esin hacer relajo pero si es fuerte y comienza fuerte y no parabaja lo fuerte en dos segundos es mejor salir de igual manera u,u! odio los temblores u,u me dan miello u,u**


	21. Celos parte I

**ACLARACIONES: no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes n.n!  
**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO PARA UNAS SUPER PERSONAS GENIALES AMIGAS QUE KIERO MUCHO QUIENES ME APOYARON :´) LAS QIERO: NEKOMINI, IVETTE-CHAN, FLOORCITA, LEAN USTEDES SALEN EN ESTA HISTORIA :D  
**

**espero que les guste este capitulo n.n!  
**

* * *

**Cap.-.20, Celos parte I**

* * *

Un dia todos en clases.

-buenos días mis niños—saludo narumi con una dulce sonrisa—les tengo otra noticia—dijo

-otra semana sin clases?—pregunto machiage sorprendido

-no , no n.n!—respondió narumi sonriente

-7.7—

-hoy se integra una alumna nueva , será temporalmente, adelante—volteo a la puerta, todos vieron a una preciosa joven de cabello rubio ondulado el largo era hasta los hombros, sus ojos color zafiro y su test clara, realmente hermosa, susurraba la mayoría de los estudiantes.

-su nombre es, Luna Koizumi , denle la bienvenida—sonrio emocionado

-Bienvenida!—gritaron los hombres del salón, menos natsume y ruka, las mujeres quedaron impactadas,

-WHAT!—dijo sumiré sorprendida—desde cuando aquí dan la bienvenida? O.o!—pregunto sumiré cruzada de brazos

-Oo! Asi no me dieron la bienvenida a mi Oo wou! En verdad es hermosa—pensaba mikan recargando su barbilla en sus delicadas manos.

-creo que oO! Esto es algo nuevo para mi—comento narumi sorprendido, de lejos se pudo ver y todos notaron que luna se le quedaba viendo con cierto interés a natsume y sobretodo que le sonreía coqueta o maliciosa?, eso lo puso tenso a natsume un poco.

-bien , te sentaras alado de la hermosa señorita Imai—apunto a una pelinegra de ojos purpura que reparaba un mini robo abeja, la rubia se acercó al asiento y saludo al sentarse.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Luna Koizumi y espero que nos llevemos bien—sonrió amable, pero hotaru no le dio ni una sonrisa.

**Pdv de luna**

Bueno, ya estoy aquí, como persona me dijo…

Ahora a lo que vengo, sin importar que, solo porque persona me tiene bajo su manga, no quisiera saber lo que haría si yo no le hiciera caso, espero que mi pececito amado no sepa de lo que voy hacer esta vez…

Estoy algo nerviosa, natsume se va aponer furioso cuando le diga quien me mando, o mas bien, supongo que ya sabe por el modo en que me vio. Todos aquí son amigables, parecen, encerio lo serán?...

Ni modo es lo que tengo que hacer…

**Fin de pdv**

Asi estuvieron las clases por cuatro horas mas… al terminarse la clase, luna se levanto con una dulce sonrisa se dirigió al lugar de ruka, mikan y natsume, llego y se paro enfrente de mikan.

-Hola! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Luna –dijo hacia mikan y ella le sonrió muy dulce.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es sakura mikan—se presento.

-pero que bonita sonrisa—pensó luna contemplándola—dime mikan-chan, que edad tienes?—pregunto curiosa y luego volteo a ver a natsume.

-dieciséis—respondió sonriente e inocente, natsume se ponía tenso

-ah! Yo también—sonrio—y dime, cuando naciste? O mas bien cual es tu apellido?—pregunto con interés volteando otra vez a ver a natsume .

-mi apellido e…-y natsume le tapo la boca con la mano, ella lo volteo a ver confundida.

-ei! Chico coqueto—sonrió hacia natsume, mikan quito la mano de natsume

-porque haces eso?—pregunto mikan seria.

-tss—hiso natsume—luca levántate—le ordeno y así lo hiso ruka pero confundido, cuando natsume salió del asiento se dirigió a luna, la sujeto del brazo y la saco a casi arrastre.

-oye fisiqueara te conozco, no seas tan posesivo nomas por que este bonita no seré solo tuya—lo ultimo lo grito para que mikan lo escuchara ya que los dos iban saliendo del salón.

Mikan y ruka compartieron un rostro confundido.

-que extraño—pensó mikan confundida

Cuando salieron del edificio natsume la jaloneo hacia la otra esquina del edificio y la acorralo en la pared.

-que estas haciendo aqui?—pregunto con voz arrogante.

-natsume! Persona me ah mandado aquí con esta misión.—dijo seria—o te alejas de esta gatita, o la alejaremos nosotros por la mala—dijo con voz seria y levantando una ceja, a nosotros se refiere, persona ,natsume y ella. Te alejas se refiere a que deje que ella haga la misión que persona ordeno.

-tss—hiso un natsume preocupado quitando los brazos de los hombros de ella.

-mira en lo que te has metido, natsume, a mi no me gusto nada esta misión, bueno de hecho ni una, pero, que puedo hacer, el nos controla—lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja casi para ella pero natsume alcanzo a escuchar, l estaba completamente molesto, preocupado y confundido—así que , madejas hacer esta misión, y la sigues correctamente, y te alejas de ella, todo estará normal y el no te castigara—lo aconsejo—vez me preocupo por ti—dijo tocando su hombro y sonriéndole , en eso escucharon una voz proveniente de mikan que les hablaban, los dos voltearon , natsume quito la vista de mikan al sentir como la mano de luna se unia a la de el.

-no quieren comer con no-so-tros?—pregunto mikan y lo ultimo lo dijo en lento al ver la unió de aquellas manos de natsume y luna, eso la confundió un poco—acaba de llegar, tan rápido?—se pregunto confundida y seria pero no lo hiso notar y les sonrió.

-natsume—sonrió coqueta hacia el—quieres comer con ella y los demás?—pregunto recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro e natsume, esto lo puso aun mas tenso—sabes lo que debes responder—pensaba luna nerviosa, natsume no respondía, pero al pasar los segundos, el decidió irse con luna a otra parte dejando a una mikan sin respuesta y confundida

-digo…podía responder no?—se pregunto mikan mirando a natsume confundida como se marchaba agarrado de la mano de luna.

-eso es muy extraño!—comento anna confundida

-natsume—susurro ruka que también estaba confundido y volteo a ver a una mikan confundida hasta que ella volteo y les sonrió a ellos.

-vamos a comer! Mi estomago pide comida—sonrió jalando del brazo a hotaru.

Mientras con los dos ¨enamorados¨.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento amado pececito, lo siento!—pensaba y pensaba una luna desesperada

-suelta idiota 7.7 ella no esta aquí—dijo natsume empujándola.

-oye, pero que te sucede? 7,7 aun así debemos estar cercas cualquiera nos puede ver y así si nos ven hablando molestos, sabrán que todo es una plan o no se—dijo ella nerviosa—persona nos vigila menzo 7.7—le susurro al oído sujetándolo de la mano una vez mas

-maldición—pensó natsume molesto.

-enserio tengo hambre!,ni modo, tendremos que ir a la cafetería, y que suerte la veras, pero temo que pasaran cosas que te pondrán molesto—dijo seria y en voz baja

-aguántate el hambre tonta 7.7—dijo natsume negado a ir a la cafetería con ella

-tengo hambre 7.7 o ya se! vamos por la comida juntos y nos vamos al instante juntos así no verán las cosas que tendré que hacer T.T—dijo toda triste y en forma rogante a natsume.

-que tu noviecito no sabe de esto?7.7—pregunto

-no T.T, si le digo me mato yo solita, por que en estas escenitas abra un Kiko 7.7-lo ultimo lo dijo mirándolo fijo, si no saben lo que significa la palabra ¨kiko¨ no , no me refiero al chico que sale en chavo del ocho el que tiene cachetes de marrana flaca, no, no es el , si no saben lo que significa esa palabra, entonces pronto la sabrán T.T! pero quienes saben que es un Kiko en una relación PERDONENME T.T

-tss—hiso natsume, cuando los dos fueron para la cafetería, mikan y los demás se encontraban en una mesa, riendo, y comiendo, conviviendo juntos, hasta que …

-miren! Natsume –kun y la chica nueva—apunto disimulada mente a nonoko…dije disimulada mente ,baja el dedo nonoko 7.7., la rubia iba abrazada al brazo de natsume, mikan los volteo a ver y segundos después volteo como si nada a su palto para seguir comiendo.

-son novios tan rápido? Acaba de llegar—comento kokoro sorprendido

-natsume-kun si que es un galán—dijo anna sonriente

-T.T! mi natsume-kun que hace con esa rubia!—dijo toda triste sumiré.

-hallaras a alguien mejor—comento mikan todos la voltearon a ver.

-noo! Natsume-kun es nada mas mio!—dijo sumiré siendo sostenida por kokoro.

-Tranquila—dijo kokoro acariciando el cabello de sumiré—tranquila!—le sonrió y sumiré se le quedaba veindo.

-OE!porque me estas abrazando o.O!—pregunto sumiré sorprendida viéndose enredada en los brazos de kokoro

-oO, no se—dijo soltándola y poniéndose un poco sonrojado.

-te dije!—dijo mikan en voz baja

-pero están saliendo demasiadas parejas este año!—dijo con molestia machiage.

-tienes razón, tan rápido natsume-kun se consiguió una—hablo kokoro .

-esto es extraño—pensaba mikan confundida—ella acaba de llegar, porque de pronto actúan así?—se pregunto mientras jugaba con su comida, hotaru la miraba entretenida, sabia que mikan estaba pensativa confundida cada que jugaba con su comida, oh! Claro ella la conoce muy bien.

Cuando terminaron de comer y pasaron un buen rato juntos, ya era le atardecer, mikan quería estar un tiempo asolas, comenzó a caminar en los alrededores mientras comía una manzana.

-cierto! Tengo que preguntarle a natsume, si vendrá esta noche a mi cabaña a darme mas ejercicios—dijo mikan algo emocionada peor a la vez ella se sentía nerviosa y muy rara.

La joven inocente saca su celular y comienza marcar al número de natsume…

Mientras con el y ella.

-quien es?—pregunto luna curiosa, hasta que vio el nombre de ¨mikan¨.

-cuélgale—dijo ella preocupada, los dos se encontraban caminando en un bosque, y natsume le colgó.

-nee! No me contesta—susurro mikan seria intento llamarle otra vez y el celular de natsume se encontraba apagado.—mm—hiso ella.

-esto es confuso, como es que no me contesta?, le llame y no me contesto, le vuelbo a llamar y su celular esta fuera de linea, por que no me contesto? o que abra pasado? asi no sabre si vendra esta noche.. .o tal vez no ira,-se decia una mikan confundidda y seria-es confuso, tan de repente andan de manita sudada-susurro confundida mientras comia una mandarina que le regalo hotaru-pero por que no me respondio?-se pregunto aun confundida hasta que aparecieron unas amiguitas...

-tal vez este ocupado ya vez como son los hombres-hablo una pequeña joven apareciendo en el hombro izquiero de mikan, ella tenia una aura en la cabeza y tenia alas blancas, usaba vestido blanco largo y en su mano derecha portaba un arpa.

-no, se me hace que se quiere hacer el desear-hablo una pequeña joven apareciendo en el hombro derecho de mikan, ella tenia cuernos en la cabeza y tenia alas negras, usaba un mini vestido color rojo y tenia una cola oO.

-Oo! q-q-q-q-q-quienes son u-u-u-u-stedes?-pregunto una mikan confundida

-somos tu lado bueno y malo n.n-hablo la angelita con una dulse sonrisa

-Oo! mi lado bueno y malo?-pregunto

-no, ahi tenias que ser tu arpita 7.7-dijo la diablilla-lo que queremos decirte es que, ella es tu lado dulce y humilde, yo soy tu lado, coqueta y malvada-sonrio maliciosa

-por que tu lo coqueta ?7.7-pregunto la angelita-digo no tienes nada de coqueta7.7-ofendio

-ott! tu que sabes arpita 7.7-dijo la diablilla- una cosa es que lo sea, otra es que esta no saque su lado coqueto-dijo cruzada de brazos

-oye.. esta tiene su nombre 7.7-interrumpio una mikan seria-Oo!, que rayos hago...me vuelbo loca o que?, algo tenia la mandarina de hotata Oo! esto es una imaginacion-dijo cerrando sus ojos-a las tres desapareceran...una...dos...tres...-abrio sus ojos y vio que ya no estaban la diablilla ni la angelita.

-puf! lo sabia era mi imaginacion! oO que traiga esa mandaria?-se pregunto confundida hasta que..

-BU!-dicen la angelita y la diablilla

-KIAAA!-grita mikan-com orasyo! quienes son?-pregunto nuevamente

-croe que ella pregunta nuestros nombres-dice la angelita

-bueno, yo soy -dijo la diablilla agarrando su cola-Floorcita, tu lado malvado y coqueto, me gusta que me digan Floor -sonrio maliciosa

-yo soy-dijo la angelita tocando el arpa-Nekomini, dime neko o mini n.n!soy tu lado Dulce y Humilde-sonrio amorosa

-AWW que rostro n.n!-contemplo mikan-e-e-esperen y por que han aparecido hasta ahora?-pregunto mikan confundida

-por que, estas en un serio conflicto con tus sentimientos-balbuceo la diablilla sentandose en la cabeza de mikan.

-bueno, tampoco lo digas asi Flor, lo que trata de decirte, es que tu estas confundida, nosotras aparecemos cuando estas confundida con tus sentimientos, en realidad cuando no sabes lo que realmente sientes o por que te sientes asi hacia una persona, entendes?-pregunto evitando la ¨i ¨en lo ultimo.

-Oo!-mikan estaba con mil incognitas en su cabezita-pero si yo no estoy confundida-nego

-ah! no estas confundida-dijo la angelita sonriendole

-exactamente no estoy confundida-dijo una mikan sonriente

-entonces...son...-dijo la diablilla volteando a ver a la angelita.

-SON..celos!-sonriendon las dos alzando vuelto y topandose con el rostro sonrojado de mikan.

-q-q-que?-dijo sorprendida-n-no claro que no n.n! yo celos?, por que tendria celos?-pregunto inocente

-por que se te nota n.n! digo, hemos visto todo, la cara que pusiste de ¨seria¨ cuando estaban agarrados de la mano n.n-dijo la angelita

-7.7, si y todo lo que estabas pensando antes de aparecer 7.7-dijo la diablilla

-Oo! no,no, yo estaba pensando eso por que el nome respondio, y es confuso, pues ella acaba de llegar y nomas apsaron uans cuantas horas, ella se me hacerca, el la saca del salon, nosotros salimos y ahi estan agarraditos de la mano, eso es sorprendentemente confuso, si o no?, nada de celos, jaja, yo celosa?, no lo creo, solo me confundi e intente hablarle para saber si vendria esta noche para que me pudiera dar ejercisos para practicar, es todo, -dijo mikan

-7.7-mirada de la angelita y diablilla.

-DA! tienes mucho que aprender-dijo la angelita, dandole mini palmaditas en el hombro

-oO!-mriada de mikan confundida.

-si, al aprecer faltara esta noche por que se la pasara con la rubia, ya lo viste que tan juntitos estaban en la cafeteria 7.7-comento la diablilla apra saber que diria mikan, desde unos metros tsubasa observaba a mikan imrpesionado biendo como ella hablaba sola Oo!

-pues que pase todo el tiempo con ella, si quiere toda la eternidad!me haria u navor que se alejara de mi ja! -dijo en tono un poco molesta y luego termino en forma de burla y fingio una risilla, la angelitta y la diablilla se voltearon a ver compartiendo una sonrisa.

-lo sabiamos-sonrio-vez! son celos...celos!..tu tienes celos! tienes celos! -comenzaron a cantar la cancion de belanova.

-Callaos!-grito mikan -sabia que la mandarina traian algo Oo!-decia mas confundida

-bueno, nosotras nos vamos! tenemos cosas que hacer, pero te aseguramos que volberemos 7.7-dijeron las dos y la diablilla fijo la vista en mikan.

-adios..celitos-dijo la angelita para luego desaparecer con la diablilla

-eto...mikan-chan estas bien?-pregunto tsubasa impresionado tocandole el homrbo ,a mikan le dio un escalofrios

-Oo! tsubas-san-volteo fingiendo una risa-s-s-s-si e-e-estoy bien-contesto-jajajajajjajaja!-rio tontamente

-segura?, estabas hablando sola-dijo biendola fijamente

-Oo!n-n-n-oo, noo!, nooo, claro que no hablaba sola-corrigio

-ah! no?, entonces con quien hablabas?-pregunto

-eto...-susurro mikan-tsubasa-san , leugo nos vemos, adios!-se despidio y salio corriendo de su vista-Dios me vuelbo loca Oo!-pensaba mientars corria directo a su cabaña pues ya estaba anocheciendo, ahora mikan se encontraba leyendo un libro de romeo y julieta acostada en la cama, esperando la llegada de su princi..¨cos¨cos¨de natsume n.n! a ver si llegaba para ponerle ejercisios.

-oom! Ahora mismo, detesto saber sobre el amor! -susurro dejando la revista a un lado-puff! T.T que aburrido!-penso luego volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran las 8:20 pm.

-mm!, como no va a venir, entonces yo me pondre ejercisios-dijo molesta levantandose de la cama para agarrar su cuaderno, se quedo cinco minutos quita pensando en que ejercisio pondria...

-NO PUEDO Y.Y-dijo en voz alta-necesito que alguien me de ejercicios, si lo hago yo, podre saber la respuesta rapido-dijo triste soltando el lápiz.

-Oo! tu si que estas en problemas-hablo su conciencia

-Oo!-q-quien es?-pregunto una mikan confundida volteando a todos lados.

-Soy yo n.n!-dijo la conciencia

-q-q-quien tu?, sal de donde quiera que estés, tengo un lápiz con punta filosa y no dudare en usarlo 7.7-dijo amenázate

-ui,ui,ui! que miedo-dijo la conciencia.

-muestrate 7.7—dijo seria y a la vez muy asustada.

-gracias a los ponis de tu imaginación que has pedido que me muestre por fin!, wiii saldré de tu mente—lo ultimo lo dijo muy emocionada la conciencia

-Oo! Que quieres decir con ponis? –pregunto y en eso. aparece en medio de la cama de mikan, una pequeña joven con antenas en la cabeza de cabello castaño ondulado corto y de ojos chocolate que tenia un vestido como el de alicia en el país de las maravillas, y ella usaba un sombrerito.

-ya te mostraste ¿7.7—pregunto buscando por todas partes

-aca toy n.n—dijo la jovencita

-one?oO—pregunto una mikan pálida

-aca n.n—dijo la joven, mikan buscaba como loca.

-que one tas? En que parte 7.7?—pregunto molesta cruzada de brazos

-aqi toi en tu camita n.n—respondió y mikan volteo de manera rápida pelando los ojos al encontrarse con una pequeña jovencita con antenitas que le traspasaban el sombrerito que usaba y ella usaba un vestido idéntico al de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-AAAAAAAH!-grito mikan, un grito que se escucho hasta la habitación de natsume-ME VUELTO LOCA-volbio a gritar-quien eres tu?-pregunto

-Soy tu conciencia-sonrió poniéndose cómoda en un cojín

-mi..mi...con-ci-ENCIAAAA?-grito aun mas fuerte.

-sip, tu me creaste cuando viste por primera vez pinocho, nada mas acuerdate de pepe grillo la conciencia de pinocho n.n!-le decia la pequeña joven castaña

-Oo!, si,si recuerdo que la vi! pero-dijo pensativa hasta captar-NOO! QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO! QUIEN ERES? POR QUE ESTAS AQUI? CONCOES A LA DIABLILLA Y A LA ANGELITA DE HACE RATO' TIENES ALGO QUE VER CON ELLA 7.7? RESPONDE! NOOO! T.T AMA! ME VUELBO

LOCAA T.T-grito aun mas fuerte haciendo que un natsume se asomara por la ventana y viendo como mikan apuntaba hacia su cama y actuando como si fuera el ¨coco ¨quien la habia asustado,

-tranquila! da gracias a que no soy el coco -dijo la joven-mi nombre en realidad es ivette, tu me llamaste asi a los seis años, me has creado para ayudarte en todo, para cuando te sintieras sola yo etsar con tigo o confundida yo estar con tigo, soy como decir, tu pepa la grilla n.n-sonrio

-mi...pepa...la grilla -.-! –dijo aun con incógnitas y asustada agarra algo.

-no,no,no, por que agarras el insecticida eh?, no soy un insecto oO!, con eso no me mataras o no me harás desaparecer n.n! Así que se buena niña y deja el insecticida…déjalo….déjalo…deja…así es…que buena niña eres n.n!¨-volvió a sonreír

-oO!—mirada de mikan inocente y traumando-mikan …NO MAS MANDARINAS Oo-dijo en voz alta para después caer desmayada... eso lo vio natsume lo cual lo preocupo.

-Ui! ya se desmayo! ahora que hice?-se pregunto la pequeña ivette para luego desaparecer, no pasaron pocos segundos cuando en eso natsume aparece en medio de la habitación y se acerca a mikan para cargarla y acostarla en su cama, y mikan semi abre los ojos.

-eres…mi…pepa…la grilla¡?—pregunto una mikan toda inocente y mareada para caer totalmente desmayada en los brazos de natsume, dejando a un azabache totalmente confundido.

**Pdv de natsume**

No puedo… pensar tanto en lo que la rubia desabrida me dijo, no puedo..

Ya no soy capaz…

De decirle algo asi a ella..

No se lo merece, no ah hecho nada..

O si?, por que, no puedo permanecer lejos de ella,

Pero tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago podría pasarle algo, esa desagradable persona, y esta rubia desabrida…no puedo decirle esto a ella…

Pero…. Si es por su bien, tengo que hacerlo, aun que antes tengo que darle una hoja de jercisios antes de clase para que ejercite un poco para a ver si a la tonta 7.7 le va bien en el examen, ya depues…

Será lo peor…aun que no me preocupo tanto..

Porque ella no se fija en mi…

Siempre piensa que estoy de mal genio, que siempre estoy de peleonero, y que que miradas mas raras le pongo 7.7.

Asi que creo que no le ocurrirá nada cuando tenga que decir aquellas palabras..

El que si va a reaccionar de una manera …. Sere yo…

**continuara...**

**Ivette-chan n.n:te gutooo la dedicacion? oO! jeje n.n! yo tmb me pregunto que planea hotaru Oo! jojo, gracias amiga por comentar, oo...que es deya vu? oO :$ jeje xd. amigita espero que te guste el examen de narumi, ya veras cual va a ser el examen de narumi :D.. yo amo su examen wiii amo su examen. TE KELLO MUCHOO!  
**

**Gaby34355: y que tal si las cucarachas tenian hijos? :O o qe tal si sus bebes estaba hambrientos y esas cucarachas tenian que conseguir comida para alimentar a sus crias oO! aha ok no jaja xd, los celos de mikan en el segundo capitulo son mejores eeh :D, en el primero apenas apenas, pero cuando ah iva el kiko y no hablo de kiko el chavodel 8, no si saves q es un kiko T.T lo siento y si no en el siguiente capitulo lo sabras T.T tambien lo siento u,u! pero eso ayudara a q mikan sepa un poco lo que le esta pasando Oo y mas con lo que anrumi hara aww amo su examenencerio amo el examen de narumi y a ti tmb te va a facinar ya veras :DTE KELLO MUCHO AMIGITA :D**

**suiseiseki2003: aww :´) gracias por comentar, y te aseguro que amaras el capitulo que se llama ¨el examen de narumi[ te va a encantar lo que sucedera T.T esta bien lindo su examen aww..**

**ciclali: jeje gracias por comentar :D aho lo posible por no fallarles, pero si lo hago ya saben que hacer. decirme :D, ya pronto llegara un capitulo bien mozzo se llama ¨el examen de narumi¨y ya esta por finalizar esta primera temporada de la historia u,u!  
**

**nekomini:HOLAAA! wuaaa me alegro q me haigas enviado un mensaje :D,y wuaaaa llore, el capitulo que me dedicaste estubo hermosisisimo T.T muchas gracias, y aqui esta tu sorpresa te gusto el capitulo ?:O** ooo y te va a gustar un capitulo que se llama ¨´ el examen de narumi¨**TE KELLO MUCHOOOOOO!  
**

**FloorCita : te gustoo? :o jejem era la sorpresilla :D, espero que si te haiga gustado, jeje xd, poque estabas castigada? :O por bilogia? o:, y si el segundo capitulo es tmb de celos, va a estar estupendo, bueno triste pero chilo porque mikan ahi tiene mas celos, y pasa lo del kiko u,u! pero abra un capitulo que estara estupendo se llamaa¨el examen de narumi ¨.espero que te gutee :DTE KELLO MUCHOO!  
**

**Pilii2: shiii, abra romanse entre las dos parejitas ya veras :D, prontoo prontooo pronticimo :D y te dedicare ese capitulo :D ruka x hotaru :D.**


	22. Celos parte II

HELLOOOOO!.

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE ESTE ANIME NI SUS PERSONAJES U,U! Y LO AMO! A QUIEN?. A ESTE ANIME SHII n.n!

les cuento algo extraño oO estaba preocupada por que no entraba a qui pues por que antier termine el capitulo y ayer no pude por que cumplie años..

YEAA! TENGO 13 AÑOTES WUJUUUUU YEAAA! GUTA GUTA GUTA GUTA GUTAAAAAA SI GUTAAA! peroT.T de tanta preocupacion soñe que me excusaba con ustedes jaja xd, que chilo no? y desperte oO! y pense: encerio hise eso? oO! cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad mis padres me llebaron a comer 7.7, bueno no me quejo me guta el tariyaki n.n! a quien le guta el tariyaki? oO, bueno ya pos, y llegue medio cansadita soy una floja y dormilona me desperte a las 6 y media llego vicita y apenas ahoritititititiya aun que no se han ido me di una escapadita para subirlo n.n! LOS KIIQEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHO C´: GRACIAS POR SU APOYO... y.. y espero que les guste :s, a ecepsion del kiko y de las palabras de natsume 7.7, pero ya saben que no es vdd luego se arrepentira 7.7.. ya veran n.n! yo tratare con el azabachito n.n"! que lo disfruteen! larga excusa no? xd,..

* * *

Cap.-21, Celos Parte II

* * *

**Al dia siguiente…**

-m.m!.—una mikan toda despeinada comenzó a despertar con una sensación inexplicable—que ocurrió ayer? oO! Ah si! una fea pesadilla xd, si no?, natsume agarrado de la mano con ella, era pesadilla?.Oo y la diablillo y la angelita, son pesadilla? Y la pepa la grilla?, shiii..n.n!... todo eso fue una horrible pesadilla Oo! Y la mandarina también xd—se decía dirigiéndose al baño—pero que tonta OO ni siquiera me puse la bata para dormir u,u!—se miro de pies a cabeza.

-aun que…-pensó recordando como natsume le sujetaba la mano a luna y como a ella le parecía encantarle.

-mm—ella quedo seria por varios segundos, por mil segundos oO pensando en eso, seria mas seria que Hotaru :O!

Se puso el uniforme, se peino una cola y agarro su mochila un pedazo de pan y se fue directo a la escuela sin pensar n lo de ayer que supuestamente ella ¨fue una pesadilla oO¨, cuando llego al salón.

-BUENOS DIAS!—grito a todo pulmón sonriéndole a todo estudiante de su salón.

-balla! Mikan-chan viene muy feliz este día—comento yu tobita mirando a una mikan dirigirse a su lugar .

-y ya se ah dado cuenta—susurraron anna y nonoko preocupadas viendo como mikan se le quedo viendo a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en su lugar.

-Hola!—saludo mikan amable y sonriente.

-hola mikan-chan—saludo Luna sonriéndole pero pro dentro estaba apenada.

-te sentaras aquí?—pregunto mikan

-em…sip, natsume quiso que hoy me sentara a su lado—dijo abrazándolo, el no la volteaba a mirar para nada.

-ooh, okey….n.n—primero lo dijo seria y confundida después saco una miradita amable luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde hotaru se encontraba sentada pero fue detenida.

-ei tonta 7.7.—dijo natsume en voz alta y ella volteo.

-que quieres azabache?—pregunto mikan con una dulce sonrisa acercándose .

-toma—dijo dándole una hoja—faltan diez minutos para que la clase inicie, así que termina estos ejercicios para antes del examen, espero y los hagas bien, por que si no seria en vano todo el infierno que pase a tu lado para enseñarle a tu burro cerebro sobre divisiones –dijo con voz gruesa arrogante y seria sin voltearla a ver, mikan nomas se sorprendió agarro la hoja y se fue.

-siempre de mal genio—murmuraba en lo bajo para ella misma haciendo un puchero.—al menos me sentare con mi amada hotaruu—susurro sentándose muy cercas de ella –ahora veo que parte de lo que pensé que era una pesadilla, es real, solo eso no? Oo—Pensaba viendo de arriba para abajo los ejercicios, saco un lápiz y comenzó a responderlos a los pocos minutos respondió los diez ejercicios.

-hotaru, podrías revisarlos?—pregunto soltando un suspiro con una amable sonrisa, ya que no quería ir a molestar a la parejita de atrás 7.7, hotaru le arrebata la hoja y revisa…

-Oo! Pues, todo bien tonta!—dijo devolviéndole la hoja

-enserio?—pregunto emocionada

-si 7.7—respondió hotaru

-wiiii n.n!—hiso mikan moviendo su cabeza par los lados toda happy.

Y a la hora del examen..

-Oo!-mirada de una mikan nerviosa y temblorosa

A la hora muchos ya habían terminado, luna y natsume, junto con ruka y hotaru y mas ya avían salido, a la hora y media mikan era la única que faltaba.

-puff! Por fin termino—dijo soltando un cansado suspiro, se levanto con nervio y se dirigió insegura hacia el profesor.

-bien señorita sakura—dijo recibiendo el examen—revisare a ver que tal—dijo sacando una pluma negra y otra roja, la pobre mikan se encontraba toda nerviosa se comenzó a morder las uñas de las manos e intentando mirar a ver que tachaba el profesor o a que le ponía palomitas, pero no podía ver ni un poquillo pues el profesor se lo tapaba, al pasar los minutos el profesor termino y volteo a ver a mikan con una mirada matona colocando en mas nervios a la pobre chica.

-q-q-que s-saque?—pregunto tartamuda

-señorita sakura, usted, ah sacado…nueve—dijo mostrándole el examen, mikan tuvo un fuerte escalofríos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y brillo, con una sonrisa de emoción.

-gracias , gracias, gracias –grito muy alto dando un gran salto

-bien! Puede retirarse—dijo el profesor guardando sus plumas en la carpeta para irse el también.

-okey gracias profesor! adioooos!—dijo toda happy saliendo en brinquitos del salón.

-se lo mostrare a las chicas-pensaba toda emocionada, al salir del salón, enfrente sentadas en una banca se encontraban hotaru, ruka, anna, nonoko, yu tobita, kokoro,wakako y sumiré conviviendo un rato.

-CHICOS!—grito mikan y todos voltearon a ver a una mikan mostrando una sonrisa.

-que ocurre sakura?—pregunto sumiré

-miren! Miren,mirenmirenmirenmiren—dijo de manera rápida mostrándoles a todos su examen.

-wou mikan-chan felicidades—sonrió anna y nonoko

-es genial!—dijo yu tobita.

- Por fin sacas una calificación estable—hablo hotaru.

-claro, pues si natsume-kun fue su tutor, es obvio que nadie puede sacar debajo de ocho, por que el enseña perfectamente bien—alago sumiré.

-mikan-chan ya le enseñaste a natsume-san tu calificación?—pregunto yu tobita

-em...no…aun no, pero se lo enseñare si lo miro n.n!—dijo mikan que en su mente se preguntaba donde estaría el azabache.

-koko-san te vuelvo a decir! Tu hesite trampa es seguro 7.7—decía sumiré

-yo trampa nunca 7.7, tu eres la que se escrube cosas entre brazos 7.7—comento el

-yo?o.o!—preugnto sumiré sorprendida

-bueno, no u,u!—dijo el—pero eres quien guarda papelitos con respuesta en los tenis 7.7—hablo

-yo? No uso tennos 7.7.. todo eso lo haces tu 7.7—dijo apuntándole

-yo? O.o!—dijo orgullosos—bueno si u,u!—agacho su rostro apenado.

-jaja! Chicos, no se peleen, lo bueno de esto es que sacaron buenas notas n.n! pero no es bueno copear ni hacer trampa si no estudiar, y si no entienden a algo preguntarle al maestro o a alguien mas antes del examen—comento mikan sonriente.

-miren quien habla la santita que copeaba en la primaria 7.7—comento hotaru

-Oo hotata, e-e-eso era…-h-hace mucho—dijo tartamuda y avergonzada, anna escucho voces de su lado izquierdo lo cual la hiso voltear y se encontró con que eran natsume y luna.

-mikan-chan, ahí esta natsume-kun—dijo apuntándole.

-oh! Muéstrale tus calificaciones—sonrió nonoko.

-b—bueno—dijo mikan seria caminando insegura hacia ellos.

-que le sucede por que ese caminar?—pregunto sumiré confundida

-no se, ella…camina….insegura?—lo ultimo lo susurro nonoko para ella misma.

-ei! Azabache!—grito mikan en voz alta.

-es hora—le susurro luna al oído de natsume ella le sujetaba el brazo. los dos volearon a verla.

-ahora que quieres?—pregunto arrogante.

-jem! Mira n.n!—dice mikan algo sonrojada mostrándole el examen, todos estaban mirando a aquellos tres chicos.—saque nueve azabache! Y todo es …gracias a ti—dijo bajando el examen y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, luna contemplo aquella sonrisa, y natsume solo coloco un rostro normal y un tanto sorprendido.

-se me hace cruel hacerle esto—pensaba luna alzando su vista al cielo

-es todo?—pregunto natsume serio y mikan paro de sonreír

-em…si! Gracias por ser mi tutor—sonrió, en eso natsume agacha su rostro de lado ocultando su mirada con la sombra del tupe .

-espero que no me vuelvan a poner con tigo apestosa, eres una molestia realmente desagradable, estar alado de alguien como tu es un infierno, eres una mula que no sirve para nada realmente, una niña que no a madurado, una torpe niña que me cae de lo peor, me da lo mismo lo que te pase, me vale poco tu vida es mas me importa mas un perro muerto que tu niña idiota, y te advierto ya de una vez que no te me vuelvas a acercar , eres una carga insoportable, bruja testaruda niña inmadura escoba con espinas vieja que nadie usa, basura!—

Un silencio terrible entre aquellos que escucharon esas palabras.

-natsume—pensó ruka sorprendido y a la vez preocupado.

-tsss—hacia una mikan molesta y decepcionada que hisos sus dos manitas puños.

-azabache! Si desde un principio no querías ser mi tutor…..le viera pedido a alguien mas que lo sea! Yo te dije a ti, te lo dije no? te dije que si te molestaba ser mi tutor, pues que te fueras no le diría al profesor que no me diste tutoría, al contraria le pediría a alguien mas que fuera mi tutor. porque no dijiste nada! Eh! Así que no me eches la culpa, aquí el culpable de estar a mi lado ….no..—lo primero fue en voz alta y molesta, y lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja reaccionando un poco al pleito—no…que hipócrita eres –le dijo sin voltearlo a ver en eso natsume jala a luna para acercarla a él y la rodea con sus brazos besándola, esto le sorprendió a luna y a todos, mikan alzo la mirada y sintió algo mucho peor en el pecho, sus ojos tornaron brillo y ella comenzó a temblar.

-este—pensó luna sorprendida cerrando los ojos.

-ahg! Que romanticos—dijo en voz baja dando media vuelta para irse, todos miraron a mikan hasta sumiré con preocupación, es la primera vez que sumiré no reaccionaba de celos por que natsume beso a luna.

Natsume la dejo de besar y se fue dejando a luna molesta.

-espera!—le dijo en voz alta corriendo a su lado.

-ya esta! Ya te puedes ir no idiota?—le dijo natsume todo molesto

-el beso te lo tenia que dar yo 7.7—le dijo ella persiguiéndolo.

-mi-kan-chan?—dijeron anna y nonoko, el rostro de mikan no se alcanzaba a ver a la vista de ellos y eso que ella se encontraba ya enfrentito de todos ellos, hasta que ella sonrió o mas bien fingió una sonrisa.

-tengo hambre… por que no vamos a desayunar algo antes de la siguiente clase ne?—pregunto sonriéndoles a todos, peor nadie respondió, el silencio estaba reinando.

-que le ocurre?—pregunto sumiré –además que le ocurrió a natsume-kun?—se pregunto

-v-v-vamos sakura, vamos todo a desayunar—callo el silencio ruka sonriéndole a mikan.

-por que siento esto en el estomago?—se pregunto mikan confundida—es un tonto, nadie me avía echo enfadar como lo hace el, se pasa, detesto, por que hace esto?, por que cuando ya estaba todo tan lindo y bien?, es mas por que me molesto tanto en pensar en esto?—pensaba secándose con rapidez una lagrima que le acariciaba la mejilla suave , esto lo vio sumiré, lo cual la confundió, cuando ya habían tomado unos pastelillos como desayuno todos venían de regreso a clases, sumiré jalo del brazo a mikan para acercarla a ella.

-sakura… que sucede?—pregunto en susurro—no mientas, te vi llorar 7.7—le dijo sujetándole con fuerzas el brazo

-itt permy me lastimas—dijo mikan en susurro

-no exageres! Que sucede? y no finjas 7.7, no mientas 7.7, que no puedes mentir pero tampoco ocultes nada 7.7 –le dijo mirándola fija.

-no..se..—dijo con el rostro agachado

-porque llorabas?7.7 por lo que natsume-kun te dijo verdad?—pregunto segura en voz baja

-iiet! Para que quieres saber?—pregunto mikan algo sonrojada

-ve tu rostro, ve tus ojos , toman un brillo de tristeza….niña 7.7, que sientes por el?—pregunto

-q-q-que s-s-siento por el?—pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada—no… como puedo sentir algo por alguien que es tan…azabache 7.7—dijo

-7.7, se como se comportaba con tigo, de manera protectora, pero ahora…que es lo mas raro es que cambio Oo—susurro confundida

-bueno…tienes razón, ese indio de chilaquiles tapizados ya antes me ah dicho algo de todas las palabrotas que me aventó en aquel lugar… así que no me dolió tanto que digamos—dijo volteándola a ver con una sonrisa pero la mirada de sumiré era así.

-7.7—mirada de sumiré de ¨di la verdad niña[¨

-bueno, s-si me dolido... me sentí muy extraña al principio, y después ya no–dijo volteando a ver a sumiré

-7.7—mirada de sumiré de ¨di la verdad 7.7¨

-okey pues, aun me siento extraña, y lo peor es que no se por qué le doy importancia, pensé que ya nos llevábamos muy bien, y todo estaba mucho mejor, el sonreía yo sonreía todos sonreíamos, no se, ahora todo se esfumo con aquellas palabras, y me pregunto, porque?—comento confundida

-esa rubia desabrida la rego—dice sumiré molesta—entonces quieres decir que quieres a natsume-kun eeh—dijo volteándola a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa

-n-nono, no permy, no malentiendas, se que natsume es tuyo—dijo

-Oo! El no es mio, no lo es—dijo levantando una ceja y cruzada de brazos

-que ya no te gusta?—pregunto curiosa

-si respondo no, aceptaras que a ti si 7.7—dijo mirándola fijo, la castaña se sonrojo

-d-d-de que estas hablando?—pregunto tapándose el rostro ruborizado.

-balla, pero que inocente eres 7.7—susurro sumiré.

Cuando mikan estaba entrando en el salón, ella distraída, pensando en miles de cosas que sumiré, la diablillo, la angelita, y la pepa la grilla le dijeron, y se preguntaba si en verdad ellas existían, o solo fue un simple sueño, cuando entro ya al salón se dio cuenta que natsume a la misma vez salía del salón, los chicos toparon al mismo tiempo, mikan lo vio de reojo y luego volteo a otra parte y se fue de su lado rápido, pero ella se estaba preguntando por que natsume salía del salón si faltaba un minuto para que iniciara la siguiente clase.

-buenos días mis amorees!—saludo narumi entrando a clases.—bueno, se preguntaran por que tengo todas estas hojas en mis manos verdad?, pues por el examen! Es un clásico—dijo sonriente

-e-e-examen!?—se pregunto mikan sorprendida—oh! No estudie para esto—pensó

-no se preocupen aquí nadie va a repoblar! Mi examen esa una obra de teatro –sonrió dulce

-daaa! Ahora cual va a ser?—pregunto machiage serio

-harán la obra de las princesas perdidas, esta historia es muy romántica déjenme les cuento de que se trata-dijo acomodándose en la silla

-aaaaaach!—hicieron todos

-jeje! Que encantadores n.n, se trata sobre dos niñas que les gustaba mucho navegar, un día salieron con su padre, el les mostraba el gran mar, hasta que una tenebrosa tormenta hiso que hubiera grandes olas y esas olas voltearon el barco, perdiendo a sus dos preciados tesoros, el padre el rey Hugo fue encontrado muy rápido pero sus dos niñas no, aquellas pequeñas hermanas aparecieron en una isla, no se hundieron pues venían arriba de un gran baúl con sus ropas y recuerdos, en aquella isla fue donde se criaron por animales, dos jóvenes que les encantaba también navegar, eran los mejores amigos, un día planearon por fin conocer el gran mar, los dos jóvenes navegaban en un barco hasta que fueron atacado por una horrible tormenta como las princesas y su padre, el barco no se volteo pero choco con una gran roca la cual daño severamente el barco, haciendo que los chicos pararan en una gran isla ay se encontraron con dos chicas, como ellos reconocieron que eran las princesas? Porque tenían la marca de la corona real en su brezo derecho cada una, pasaron ay varias semanas , las princesas jamas se habían ido del otro lado de la isla por que los animales que cuidaron de ellas les decían que habían monstros y era muy peligroso, para la mala suerte de los jóvenes tuvieron que ir los cuatro en busca de madera del otro lado de la isla, pues la necesitaban para reparar el barco, pasaron por muchas cosas, se enamoraron, hubo varios besos abrazos, sentimientos de preocupación y muchos mas entre estas cuatro personas y cuando arreglaron el barco fueron al reino de ellas, y se casaron fin, les gusta?—pregunto, algunos se encontraban dormidos

-me encanta—pensaba sumiré asombrada

-que romántico—suspiro anna y nonoko

-bueno, todos van a participar de una vez les digo eeh 7.7—dijo narumi todo serio, bien.. Ahora haremos rápido la elección de los personajes, anoche me la pase ordenándolos, yu-san utilizaras tu alice para crear el mar y la tormenta, y bien escribí los nombres de todas las chicas y de todos los chicos, los coloco en dos bandejitas y yo sacare un papelito, el primero que salga de la bandeja donde están los nombres de las mujeres será la princesita mayor su nombre será Rosela y el segundo nombre de mujer que salga será la princesa menor su nombre será Roxana, después sacare un nombre de la otra bandeja el primero que salga será el joven Dilan y el segundo nombre que saque sera el joven Edwar, los personajes principales—dijo narumi—bien hay vamos, esto debe ser rápido—dijo sonriente metiendo la mano en la bandeja de los nombres de las mujeres

-espere!—paro sumiré seria

-que ocurre señorita?—pregunto

-como no saber que usted no hará trampa?—pregunto mirándolo fijo.

-ah! Eso piensa mi niña hermosa, pues pásale tu serás la que saque los nombres—dijo sonriente, sumiré se levanto del asiento y se acercó a las bandejitas metió la mano y abrió.

-Oo! Sakura!—dijo en voz alta y sorprendia

-ah! Mikan-chan sera Rosela eeh!—dijo narumi sonriente

-yo? Y-y-y-yo?—pregunto sin poderlo creer—p-p-pero, d-d-dijo que abria beso? No puedes volver a sacar otro papelito?—pregunto sonrojada

-nop, la mano ya decidió—dijo narumi

-ni modo sakura! Te aguantas sea con quien sea que te toque—sonrio malicoosa

-naa!—hiso mikan cruzada de brazos—me sigo preguntando, por que este chico y la chica se han saltado las clases?, naa!1 que me importa -pensaba mikan encontrándose un poco ansiosa.

-quien sera la hermana menor de rosela—dijo naurmi dándole la señal a sumiré de que meta la mano y asi lo hiso abrió el papelito y leyó.

-oO! Imai!—dijo en voz alta y mikan volteo a ver a su amiga hotaru que se encontraba a un ladito de ella, se quedo sorprendida y sonrió

-asi si participo—dijo abrazándola, hotaru no hiso ni una expresión solo quedo seria.

-bien ahora con los hombres—ordeno narumi emocionado por saber quien serian los dos afortunados, sumie metio la mato y saco el primer papelito.

-bien…..oh! Ruka-kun—hablo sumiré no tan sorprendida

-r-r-r-r-ruka-pyo oO será p-p-pareja de q-q-quien?—pregunto una mikan tartamuda y sonrojada, ruka también se sonrojo algo.

-pues de ti mikan-chan el salió primero, y como salió primero le toca ser tu pareja—sonrió malicioso narumi encontrando a una mikan y aun ruka sonrojados y a una hotaru algo sorprendida—aun que yo quería que lo fuera otra personita—susurro y eso lo alcanzo a escuchar sumiré.

-si, igual yo, pero si viera en que problemón se ah armado entre estas dos personita—pensaba sumiré.

-bien señorita, saque el siguiente papelito y léalo en voz alta, esto se pone intenso—dijo chocando sus manos con emoción.

-ai va pues 7.7—susurro fulminando a narumi con su mirada

-Oo esta—susurro narumi asustado.

-el siguiente es…..oO!,-dijo en voz alta haciendo una parada leve en la cual no dijo el nombre por que se quedo sorprendida—k-k-kokoro-s-san—dijo tartamuda con algo de seriedad.

-eh! Bien, serás la pareja de la señorita ima—sonrió narumi sorprendido.

-eh!...?...oO!...D:…...EEEEEEH! YO?-grito kokoro dejando a media clase sorda 7.7—soy…Hombre….Muerto-pensó un kokoro siendo intimidado por la mirada de Hotaru.

-u,u!—mirada de sumiré. oO

**Continuara….**

**Lastima que natsume no le haiga tocado no pero ustedes tendrán una GRAN SORPRESITA :D.. asi que no os preocupéis. :p LAS QUIEROOOOOOO**

NekoIvetteMini-Chan: jeje shiii, eres una conciencia :D, perdón por tardarme enserio, es que jeje como ya ves YA TENGO TRECEEE WIIIIII n.n me hago un añito mas vieja KELLO

**nissi y nikki:**wiiii me alegro que se hallan reído con el capitulo, eso me pone SUPER FELIZ :D, Las quiero mucho y me da gusto que nissi ya halla llegado con bien a casita  
:D, Un gran salúdate a las dos :D,

**FloorCita**: jajaja te comprendo U,u! a veces me regañan por algo que ni siquiera toque o mas bien ni siquiera mire oO! Ni siquiera lo entiendo u,u! Kiko significa :Besho oO! O asi aquí me han dicho xd, una parejita que son mis vecinos juveniles 7.7. siempre anda diciendo: amor dame un Kiko, y yo: que es un Kiko oO?!. Jaajjaa xd, el examen de narumi es algo en el que sucederán muchas cosas, cambios de planes cambios de personajes oO cambios de bipolaridad xd y proccimo capitulo mikan acetara por fin algo oO! Pero u,u!TE KELLO

**Nekomini: ya se esa luna 7.7, a mi tampoco pero queria hacer algunos cambios con su personalidad, de eso que ya tiene novio, y sobretodo por que ella será llevada a otra organización y en aquella organización estará mikan u,u! pero eso hasta la segunda temporada y se harán buenas amigas, se protegerán una a la otra y también la hermanita de natsume, aun que luna no puede decir nada absolutamente nada pues es la única que no tiene el chip que te permite olvidar todo y si lo recuerdas te da choques eléctricos para que lo vuelvas a olvidar, entonces luna es amenazada por alguien para que no revele absolutamente nada de el pasado de mikan Aoi y natsume :O!.. te gutara n.n! TE KELLO MUCHOO!**

**Pilii2:** ya se pobe mikan u,u! pero pronto se dara cuenta y lo aceptara por la diablilla, la pepa la agrilla y la angelita :D, me alegro que te haiga gustado, TE KELLO n.n

**Gaby34355:** jem es un alago que te preocupes amigita ;D no me paso nada, lo que sucedió fue que una tia dejo a sus babys en mi casa y pues como mi hermano no hace nada 7.7, yo los cuide aparte de mi mama pero ella se iba a trabajar 7.7 igual que mi papa, asi que la mañana los cuidaba y también por la noche oO y no me quieren U,U bueno si, pero los hago llorar mucho Y.Y y pues no pude ni escribir dos párrafos con ellos, si prendía la computadora ahí andaban haciendo mil y un millón de preguntas y sobretodo Denny la mas grandecita me pregunto : es un piano? Y yo: oO! Acaso lo vez como un piano? oO!.. jajaja xd y ay parte tres eeh :D, celos, celos, celos ay esa canción , tengo celos, celos. Xd, te sabes la canción? :O.

**suiseiseki2003: jeje gracias :D, eso me alegra y me tranquiliza mucho que les este gustando y **perdón** por el Kiko de natsume y luna, aun que no te preocupes por este capitulo pasaran cosas chilas en el examen de narumi y espero que te gusten :D. rukaxhotaru mikanxnatsume :D. ya veras ya veras :D espero sorprenderte :D.**

**debo decirles algo...  
**

**YA TENGO TRECEEEEE WIIIIIIIIIIIII n.n! TRECE TTRECE GUTAAR TRECE bueno no dicen que es de mala suerte oO! oh!  
**

**TRECE! WIIII n.n  
**


	23. Celos parte III

Hellouu a todos n.n! como se escribe Hola a todos en japones? :O

este capitulo o mas bien esta historia es dedicada para todos par ami tmb :D, espero jamas decepsionarlos, en ningun capitulo. si lo hago porfavor T.T diganmelo si? :o, se acerca el final de esta temporada :) los quiero muchoooooo

aclaracioneeis: no me pertenecen los personajes de gakuen alice ni gakuen alice c:

* * *

Cap.-.22, celos Part III

* * *

Ya narumi había colocado a todos como un personaje o en lo que ayudarían hacer, y les dijo que a todos les pondría Diez si colaboraban sin ni un enojo hacia el y su obra, esto no lo supo ni natsume ni su werita 7.7, pero cuando natsume lo supiera…me pregunto que reacción haría, cuando supiera que su mejor amigo tiene que besar a mikan mas de una vez? :o soportara esto…oh! Anhelare esa obra de teatro wuajajaja, lo malo para todos es que se tendrán que comer los nervios por que actuaran enfrente de todos los estudiantes de gakuen alice :O. Tendrán solo dos semanas para gravarse las líneas y el sábado por la noche de la segunda semana será la obra D:,que sucederá?.

Cuando se termino la clase de narumi, natsume entro con su werita que sostenía su mano cuando el entro , entro como si nada, se sentó volteo a ver de reojo a su amigo ruka, cerro sus ojos y en par en par los abrió confundido, volteo nuevamente a ver a su preocupado amigo encontrándolo totalmente sonrojado.

-Luca, te encuentras bien?—pregunto natsume y el volteo a verlo nuevamente hasta que..

-NOOO! ESTO NO PUEDE PASARME A MIII!—grito una inocente creatura sonrojada de pies a cabeza ardiendo en mil por minuto, pobre si no la apagan sucederá algo grave?, mikan se había levantando y dio un grito de vergüenza golpeando con sus manos el mesa banco.

-Tranquila sakura, almenas no te toco besar a koko-san—dijo sumiré con un rostro de preocupación cambiándolo a uno normal y serio, natsume se vio interesado en eso.

-que sucede mikan-chan?—pregunto luna sonriente y ella volteo como un robot.

-e-e-e-eto…-susurro bajando el rostro.

-Y YO SOY HOMBRE MUERTOOO!—grito kokoro que también se levanto—digo, me viera encantado que me tocara besar a sakura que a Imai, por que se que ella no me va a matar T.T—cuando dijo esto en voz alta sumiré se sorprendió , sus ojos saltaron y comenzaron a temblar, ella agacho el rostro y se fue a sentar—tss—hiso colocándose en su lugar.—la gustaría besar eh!—pensó.

-como que besarla?—pregunto luna sorprendida , y natsume estaba confundido

-si, por el tonto examen de narumi-sensei—dijo kokoro

-no es tonto su examen, su examen es Romántico-dijo soltando mero suspiro nonoko.

-tss, esto es una basura—comento hotaru molesta.

-, pues si alguien mas lo hiciera, para mi seria romántico! Pero que yo TENGA QUE BESAR A ALGUIEN ,,NOOO—dijo con voz chillona—Dios daré mi primer beso a Ruka-pyo!—dijo sollozando y acercándose arrodillada a ruka , le sujeto la camisa y le rogo.

-por favor, se bueno con mi primer beso T.T—le decía una mikan con voz chillona, natsume miro de manera sorpresiva a ruka , este se encontraba mirando a mikan, el estaba sonrojado , natsume al mismo ritmo volteo a ver a hotaru que seguía armando un robot, pero luego vio a mikan, y ella abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada sorpresiva de natsume, quedaron así por segundos hasta que mikan frunció el ceño y volteo a otro lado dando un ligero berrinche, se levanto pataleo como niña pequeña toda sonrojada recordando que ya habia dado su primer beso y se fue a sentar.

-balla! Pues ya quisiera ver los besos-sonrió tontamente Luna, el ambiente de los personajes en el salón se volvió incomodo para muchos de ay! Natsume, sumiré, ruka, kokoro, mikan y hotaru.

-pero…besar a alguien, por quien no siento nada…-pensaba mikan sintiendo como su corazón latia de manera rápida mientras recordaba la mirada preocupantica de natsume –que me sucede?—se pregunto confundida.

-estas enamorada bruta cabeza de balón 7.7—le decía la diablillo apareciendo en el hombro derecho

-KIAAA!—grita mikan sorprendida en medio de todos los estudiantes, todos la voltearon a ver y ella se sonrojo aun mas y se volvió a sentar.

-que haces aquí y la otra?—susurro viendo a la diablillo con una miara seria

-aqi toy enamorada n.n.—sonrio la angelito apareciendo en el otro hombro.

-e-e-enamorada?, no, no que dicen, yo no, quiero que desaparezcan…e. es un sueño-susurraba mikan con los ojos cerrados, hotaru la estaba escuchando.

-voltea hacia atrás!—le pidió la angelita.

-no, como voy a voltear después del gritillo-susurro mikan frunciendo el seño.

-solo voltea—dijo la diablilla volteando el rostro de mikan para atrás, ella vio que natsume la observaba con algo de preocupación pero el rápido cambio de rumbo y volteo hacia la ventana.

-me estaba viendo-pensó mikan

-si el te estaba viendo enamorada—dijo la diablillo viendo a mikan en un trance, creo que se escribe asi, mikan no se creía aquella que natsume la estaba observando desde atrás

-oe! Oee!—le grito la diablillo pero ella aun no reaccionaba..

-mira nada mas la sonrisilla inocente que te esta saliendo—sonrió maliciosa la diablillo y mikan salió del trance.

-s-s-s-sonrisilla!?— pregunto susurrándoles y sonrojando—balance, me ocasionaran problemas—les dijo molesta

-b-bueno ya no te enojes!—dijo la diablilla—chao, chao n.n—sonrieron las dos y desaparecieron

-puff por fin, se han ido—solto un suspiro y sonrió.

-wuajajajaja! Yo no me eh ido—le decía la pepa la grilla.

-Oo! –mirada de mikan asustada.

-oye, por que no aceptas de una vez—apareció la angelita a su lado.

-aceptar que?—susurro incoente.

-si acepta, aun que ese idiota te haiga lastimado, que niña, como te enamoras de los que ya tienen novia, 7.7, tu misma te haces lastimar—le dijo la diablilla

-q-que? D-de que ha-hablan?—pregunto mikan hasta que se levanto y camino lo mas rápido para salir del salón, el maestro todavía no llegaba al parecer no iba a venir este día. Cuando ella salió lo mas rápido todas las miradas voltearon a verla confundidos.

-Oo! Que?—pregunto mikan nerviosa—v-v-voy al b-b-baño—invento y luego salió corriendo del salón.

-miren, no se lo que intenten hacer, o que acepte, pero definitivamente voy contra todas sus palabras, que importa si ese idiota me lastimo, a mi que, nuestra amistad se termino punto final—dijo mikan molesta sujetando con sus manos con cuidado a la diablilla y a la angelita.

-7.7, no seas orgullosa, necia y todo lo contario a tu azabachito 7.7—hablo la pepa la grilla

-q-q-que quieres decir todo lo contrario a-a- m-mi, azabachito?—pregunto algo sonrojada por lo ultimo que dijo.

-aww te has sonrojado—dijeron la angelita y la pepe la grilla

-Dios! Hey ustedes dos, estamos aquí para que acepte sus sentimientos no para que se enamore mas 7.7 si no asi va a llorar mas 7.7 y no la queremos ver llorar –hablo la diablilla

-okey! Ya entendí—dijo mikan frunciendo el ceño y fulminándolas con su mirada

-a la igual que su azabachito—dijeron las tres asustadas

-NO ESTOY ENAMORADAAAAAAAAA!-exploto

…

-no sea ¨cos¨cos¨ exagerada—dijo la diablito ayudando a angelita a levantarse.

-esto es confuso, no entiendo, que me sucede? por que mi corazon? Por que me siento asi'—se preguntaba una mikan confundida

-si solo se la ah pasado con esa rubia—hablo la diablillo.

-pues es su novia déjala—dijo la angelita

-och! Vieron el besote que se dieron?—pregunto la pepa la grilla, mikan las estaba escuchando seriamente.

-oe! Que piensas de ellos?—pregunto sonriendo maliciosa la diablillo, mikan las volteo a ver con un rostro triste sus ojos estaban brillando su boca estaba temblando.

-déjenme en paz—susurro—si no me vieran hablado sobre ellos, si no me vieran echo ver mas halla de esto, yo no estaría…en este momento…a..asi—dijo comenzando a llorar

-no…n-no queríamos que comenzaras a llorar—dijo la diablilla preocupada

-mikan..—dicen la angelita y la pepa la grilla.

-DEJENME EN PAZ! Por favor…-grito y lo ultimo lo dijo con la solloza, creo que es asi no? .

Y ellas desaparecieron…

**Pdv de mikan**

Si, si ,si ellos se la pasan juntos,

A mi que?, el me volvió a gritar a ofender, yo ya no hare ni una amistad con el, no lo mirare, no le saludare, no le sonreiré, no nada….

Porque sigo llorando?, pero….

No que me sucede?, yo…yo no de las personas que son vengativas y que guardan rencor y odio hacia otras personas.

Solo, si el me mira, yo…yo le daré una pequeña sonrisa es todo lo que puedo.

Pero por que pienso tanto en esto?, no puedo volver al salón después de todo esto?,

Chinteguas no paro de llorar!, porque?, por lo que me dijeron? O…

(recordó las ofensas de natsume y el beso y comenzó a llorar mas)

AAAH! Pero…

El…. El

A el nunca le importe….

Porque natsume? Por que?,

Por que me….

Por que…. Como ..yo me…

Por que… me enamoro de..

Por que de hombres como tu….

Porque de quienes no me corresponden?,

Porque?,

Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta.

Aun que… tenia la oportunidad de enamorarlo, pero…llego ella…ahora….ya no….aun que… le valgo poco… IMPOSIBLE…

Pero porque?, ooh! Ya deja de llorar..

No me gusta llorar….no me gusta sentir esto…

Porque?...

**Fin de pdv **

Pasaron varios días, se cumplieron los siete meses de mikan en la academia, ya todos estaban ensayando para la prueba de narumi, veamos algo muy interesante: s, mikan no se daba cuenta de que usaba sus alices, y que el poder de sus alices había crecido, un dia en uno de los tantos ensayos…

-bien mis niños, como ya saben el beso que se darán los principales protagonistas no se los darán en los ensayos, si no en la obra de teatro para hacerlo mucho mas interesante—sonrió narumi emocionado, contemplando el sonrojo de mikan, kokoro, y ruka, menos de hotaru ella estaba toda seria.—bien necesito a natsume-kun porque ocupamos su ayuda en ese ensayo—dijo narumi en voz alto buscando a un azabache entre tantos estudiantes, pero no lo hallo aquel día natsume se la pintio o eso pensaban ellos.

-mikan-chan, por favor podrías buscar a natsume-kun?—le pidió narumi con una sonrisa, mikan se sorprendió y se sonrojo algo—valla parece que también falto la chica rubia—pensó narumi confundido

-s-si—dijo ella levantándose del asiento, luego salió de aquel gran salón donde se hacían ensayos y fue en busca de el azabache.

-p-porque yo?, porque yo!—renegaba una castaña que recorría el camino , después de unos minutos ella los hallo, natsume y luna esta vez no iban agarrados de la mano y parecían que se diriguian hacia una parte, mikan corrió para alcanzarlos.

-EEEEIIIIIIII!-grito mikan-Natsume! Luna-chan-grito en voz aun mas alta, esto lo escucho natsume y se tenso.

-oh rayos!-susurro luna volteando a ver a mikan hasta que natsume la agarro de la mano

-chicos, narumi-sensei quiere que vengan, necesita ponerlos hacer algo para el examen—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Y en eso natsume jalo a luna y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

-Ei!—grito mikan—que les sucede?—se pregunto y comenzó a caminar—dejen su romance para otra ocasión, hoy los ocupa narumi-sensei!—dijo molesta hasta que…. Natsume utiliza su alice haciendo una pared enfrente de mikan larga y alta para que ella no los alcanzara, esto le molesto.

-Lárgate niña idiota—dijo natsume en voz alta y comenzaron luna y el a caminar.

-Kiiaa!—grito mikan asustada cayendo al suelo, se levanto se sacudió.

-que te sucede?!—pregunto en voz alta—eres un idiota! Me sacas de quicio, tonto, menso, tarado!—grito una mikan que lagrimeaba—nomas esto te faltaba..-susurro apretando sus manos y en eso la pared de fuego desaparece haciéndose una pequeña llama en las manos de mikan, esto la impacta y por segundos ya mero iba a gritar que se estaba quemando, pero no sintió ni un calor que le hiciera daño, miro a natsume y a luna como se separaban mas y mas de ella, luego volteo a ver la llama de fuego que estaba sobre sus manos y nuevamente a los chicos, mikan movió un poco su mano derecha con la llama de fuego hacia natsume y luna y esta sale volando haciéndose un muro frente a natsume y luna, ellos quedan aun mas impactados .

-c—como!?—se pregunto luna volteando a ver a mikan que la pobre chica castaña miraba sus manos con gran sorpresa y confusión.

- a-acaso ella… te ah…c-c-copeado el f-fuego?—pregunto luna nerviosa natsume se tenso aun mas cuando luna volteo nuevamente a ver a mikan, sorprendida vio que ella ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ni a su vista, es mas su precedía se había desaparecido de repente.

-Natsume, explícame algo—grito la rubia –por que ella tiene el alice que persona te dio eh?—pregunto confundida—acaso ella…. Ella…imposible a no ser que ella sea….la…hija de…-cuando dijo esto impactada natsume comenzó a temblar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ivette-chan n.n:** si luna luna 7.7. ya se aproxima el final de esta temporada unos pocos capítulos y listo n.n! jaja si pobre kokoro, pero pasara un cambio interesante y aun mas en la mera actuación en frente de mero publico un re cambio sucederá y te va agutar n.n!

**Gaby34355 8:** siip ya voy a entrar u,u que mal u,u T.T no me gusta a que escuela sec entrare T.T ay mucho vandalismo 7.7, o eso me dijeron oO! Pues, celos, no she xd, solo me ah gustado un chico en quinto o cuarto de primaria pero él nunca me quiso Y.Y no llore tanto, pero lo que si duele cuando sabes que el no te corresponde ay que gacho xd, pero naa ya ni recuerdo su nombre xd empezaba con A creo oO! No pero puff mis padres no me dejan tener novio hasta los minimo diecisiete añotes, eso si saco buenas calificaciones en la preparatoria Oo! Y si la historia me la invente xd, quien sabe como, mirando puras películas de animación románticas n.n! jojo a ver como me sale xd y si natsume se paso con los insultos pero lo hiso por su oproteccion xd no queria que se le volviera a acercar para que su vida no peligre ya que también sabe que es su apellido es yukihira y de quien es hija D: y cuando sepa que natsume tiene el mismo poder de ella que es el copeo y robo de alice, u,u! y de echo salen varios tipos de celos de natsume O.O! jeje n.n!

**FloorCita:** jajaja que mi hermana balla al baño y me rezonguen a mi jajaja xd, ya se u,u! jaja que curioso aquafresh :O, amaa dale un aquafresh a mi pa.. ¨mama¨un que?. ¨yo¨ un aquafresh.. ¨mama¨no no lo voy a mojar ni que fuera delfin 7.7, ok no nada que ver xd, y tu has tendo novio? Quiero decir le ah pedido un awuafresh o el a ti?. :O

**LizZ-Girl77: **jeje perdón si te moleste xd si tte envie como unos mil email xd,gracias, espero mejorar mas y espero jamas fallarles a ustedes :s, sabes que abra segunda temporada? :D.

**nissi y nikky:** gracias que lindas n.n! dile a niki que lo siento :c, ya no pondré ofensas de natsume a mikan nunca mas por que ya va a comenzar lo bollito n.n! pero dile que lo siento :s y que alivio que no este decepcionada no quiero eso T.T. como están? Como te sientes nissi? :o, esta todo bien amiga? C: las quiero muchooo!

**nekomini: **jeje shii xd, eso le pasa a natsume por besar a luna 7.7 por darle un mero kikote 7.7, un kikote desagradable para mikan u,u! oh pobre ah quedado traumada, :D gracias a ustedes ella acepto sus sentimientos:o y aparte que ya uso su poder sin querer :O. yo también te quiero muchisisisisimoooooooooooooo oooo

GRACIAS POR TODOS POR SUS FELICITACIONES DE MIS TRECEE WIIII n.n!


	24. Feromonas

Helloo!

disculpen mi tardanza esque eh andado de copras, y hubo una boda xd, asi que me la pase escribiendo los dias que podia pero como no terminaba el capitulo no podia meterlo hasta ahora jojo! lo siento por mi tardanza, las quiero muchsisisiisismo este cpaitulo es DEDICADA PARA TODAAAAAAAAAAAAs! :Despero que les guste!

aclaraciones: no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes

LAS QUIEROOOOO

* * *

**Cap .-.23, Feromonas!**

* * *

Un día antes del examen.

-ella…ella tiene el alice de Copeo de alices, me dijiste que nadie mas tenia esos alices, al menos natsume ya que tu le quitaste aquel alice poderoso a esa persona,-hablo luna.

-se me hace tan interesante esto que me dices—sonrió malicioso—si esa chica tiene ese alice, entonces….algo nos han estado ocultando esta parejita del pasado, y sobretodo …narumi…quiero que te hagas invisible y espíes en la dirección de narumi, quiero absolutamente todo acerca de esa niña—le ordeno

-si persona, así lo hare—

-bien mis amores todos listos , todo preparado, todo hermosamente preparado para el día de mañana…-suspiro narumi

-le digo, o no le digo?, le digo? O no? –se preguntaba una mikan siendo atormentada por aquel recuerdo del fuego.

-mikan-chan te veo muy alterada—comento preocupado yu tobita, cercas de ellos se encontraba natsume que escucho aquello que yu dijo.

-ne yu tobita… no te preocupes, es solo que estoy nerviosa por el examen—dijo sonrojada, pero no era solo por eso.

-oh! El beso entre tu y ruka-kun—sonrió

-a-algo asi…-susurro tartamuda.

-mikan-chan, tu vestuario esta mas que perfectamente listo, ya quisiera verte con el puesto, te veras sensacional mi niña hermosa—sonrió emocionado narumi

-narumi-sensei—dijo mikan avergonzada—y si le pido que utilice su alice?, no se cual es, asi que no se, tal vez podría hacer lo de hace un día! Quede traumada horrorosamente traumada T.T—pensaba la pobre chica sonrojada.

-que sucede?—pregunto narumi confundido

-cual es su alice?—pregunto curiosa sacando una sonrisa que le iba a la perfección en su lindo rostro.

-ah! Pero que curiosa has salido mikan-chan, mi alice es el de las…feromonas—sonrió y la miro coqueto

-feromonas?—pregunto curiosa

-si usando mi alice, puedo enamorar a cualquiera, puedo causar ciertos instintos de romance, puedo hacer que las personas hagan lo que sea con usar mi alice—sonrió malicioso

-wou, puede darme un ejemplo por favor! En vivo!—pidió emocionada

-claro..dejame veo a mi presa…ah!—lo utlimo lo dijo la ver a yu tobita, este se puso sonrojado asustado y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-T,T por favor yo no Y.Y—rogo hasta que narumi sujeto delicadamente el rostro de yu tobita. Y se sonrojo mas halla de un tomate, si participara el y el tomate en un concurso de quien esta mas rojo,por supuesto ganaría yu tobita.

-mi lindo niño podrías tirar esto por mi y después dale un beso a anna-chan de la forma en que quieres besara—le pidió con una sonrisilla traviesa, la iris del ojo de yu tobita se puso del mismo color que sus ojos.

-si narumi-sensei—dijo agarro la bola de papel que tenia sostenida en una de las manos de narumi y la fue a tirar mikan quedo asombrada después de tirarla se dirigió hacia donde anna que estaba a un metro de el, ella estaba sosteniendo una tela, al parecer la doblaba.

-anna-chan—dijo yu tobita y ella volteo con una sonrisa

-si yu-sa…—pregunto sonriente pero no pudo terminar porque sus labios fueron acorralados por los de yu tobita, la pobre se puso colorada.

-DIOS! O.O!—dijo mikan sorprendida—la beso!:O-peso sonrojada, cuando yu tobita desacorralo los labios de anna su iris se volvió del color normal.

-eh!—se preugnto confundido viendo el rostro de anna súper colorado—que sucede anna-chan?—pregunto curioso hasta que la pobre anna cayo desmayada

-veZ!—sonrió narumi hacia mikan

-favuloso—dijo—me pregunto si podría..—pensó hasta que sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo-Que fue eso? Que raro—susurro

-mikan-chan, sabes que le sucedió ah anna-chan?—pregunto un yu tobita confundido

-em….algo…como…que alguien …la … beso?-inquirió

-oO! Qu-quien la beso?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño mikan se sorprendió mas.

-Yu-san no me digas que…..-dijo y se acercó a su oído—te gusta anna-chan?—pregunto sonriendo el pobre yu tobita volvió al color de la manzana.—narumi-sensei sabe que el esta enamorado de ella entonces, por eso pidió que la besara, wou su alice de feromonas es genial, me gustaría utilizarlo como aquel día con el fuego de natsume, fue algo sorprendente, que curiosidad saber utilizar el alice feromona! Quisiera—pensaba contemplando al sonrojado de yu tobita

-aww! Porque no te le declaras?—le pregunto y yu tobita la volteo a ver sonrojado contemplo aquellos ojos color chocolate.

-estas enamorado verdad?—pregunto—y no te preocupes nadie la ah besado, solo tu—sonrió traviesa.

-n-n-o digas nada—le suplico—espera….YOO!—grito ardiendo en llamas

-tranquilo n.n! tranquilo—dijo dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.

-porque no te le declaras!—le sonrió y vio que se sonrojo mas—ya se, veme a los ojos, piensa que soy ella, y dime todo lo que le dirías, todo lo que quisieras decirle y lo que tus impulsos sentimientos quisieran—le susurro sonriente, hasta que noto algo raro en el, yu tobita no quitaba la mirada de mikan, y estaba sonrojado y sonriendo como tonto.

-y-y-u-s-san? E-estas bien—dijo mikan preocupada retrocediendo pues yu tobita se le estaba acercando demasiado—ruka-pyo, algo le sucede a yu-san!—dijo mikan inocente volteando ver al rubio que rápidamente volteo a verla y se sonrojo un poco.

-I-m-ma-i—susurro el iris de ruka también desapareció

-Dios! Ruka-pyo yo no soy hotaru OO! Porque preguntar por ella, estas sonrojada?-pregunto incoente retrocediendo al aldo contrario hasta que choco con machiage

-oe!—dijo el volteándola a ver y quedo paralizado a sus bellos ojos, se sonrojo.

-l-lo siento—dice ella, y nota que el iris de el también desaparece

-C-C-CHCOS!—dice en voz alta.

-Gatita!—dice kokoro sonrojado acercándosele.

-g-g-gg-gatita?!—se pregunto mikan sorprendida, nonoko se encontraba con anna en el sillón, daba aire a la pobre chica de cabello rosa para que despertara de aquel momento repentino de yu y sus labios, pero el iris de nonoko desapareció al momento de ver a mikan, todos ellos se encontraban en una habitación del gran salón donde se hacen las obras de teatro, los demás se encontraban fuera de aquella habitación arreglando algunas ultimas cosas, natsume también ya se había ido.

Segundos después

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grita mikan saliendo de aquella habitación, todos se quedaron confundidos hasta natsume, miraban como mikan era correteada por ellos y ella, narumi se encontraba en el baño así que nunca supo de eso.

-chicos ya paren T.T no soy buena corriendo!—les gritaba siendo alcanzada por ruka quien la abrazo segundos después y cayeron los dos al suelo,

-deja ruka-pyo, aun no es la escena del beso! NOOO!—dijo mikan moviéndose a todos lados pues ruka la quería acorralar con sus labios.

-te amo!—le dijo el chico rubio

—lo siento ruka-poyo—dijo mikan hasta que le dio una cachetada y el chico retrocedió se levanto pidiendo ayuda.

-socoorro!—

-que sucede?—se pregunto anna sonrojada saliendo de la habitación, hasta que vio a mikan su iris desaparece también.

pero al momento en que la vio hotaru su iris también desaparece al igual que el de sumire , menos natsume el iris de el seguía igual pero el estaba confundido igual que todos los demás.

-C-CHICAS!?—dijo mikan confundida intentando abrir la puerta para salir y cuando la abrió salio del salón de teatro chocando repentinamente con tsubasa, cerro la puerta para que no salieran los otros y volteo a verlo

-tsubasa-sempai! Ayud…-dijo hasta que vio que el iris de el desapareció

-mi-misaki!—

-oO!

-mande mi niño lindo?—le pregunto misaki sonriéndole, peor vio celosamente que este no quitaba la mirada de mikan. mikan se sonrojo y vio que el iris de el también se volvió del color de sus ojos, tsubasa comenzó a acercarse mas a mikan hasta que ella se quito de la puerta y salió como loca corriendo el iris de misaki también se volvió de su color y salió persiguiendo a mikan.

-será posible que esta tonta halla copeado…el alice de el gay!?—se pregunto un natsume serio que salía del salón de teatro.

Y narumi…

-listoo!—dijo saliendo del baño y siendo sorprendido con todo el teatro vacío!—que paso?—se pregunto confundido—si fue por que me tarde, esta vez no fue por que andaba enfermo del estomago—dijo triste

Mikan corria por uno de los bosques hasta que choco con luna.

-luna-chan, ayúdame! Me corretean!—dijo una mikan con la voz chillona.

-pero que suc…-intento decir hasta quedar sonrojada ala mirada de mikan.

-pece…sito-susurro sonriendo tiernamente. Su iris ya se había peusto del color de sus ojos.

-Ra…yos T.T—peso mikan slaiendo nuevamente corriendo de aquel lugar.—esto sucedió por el alice de narumi-sensei? T.T lo eh copeado acaso?! Como lo des copeo? Y.Y—se pregunto inquieta buscando un escondite se metió en medio de cuatro arbustos y vio como todos pasaban esos cuatro arbustos sin darse cuenta de que mikan se encontraba escondida hay! Espero un minuto y salido lentamente volteando a todos lados.

-por fin!—suelto un suspiro y se sacudió –pero me iré a otra parte donde no halla nadie T.T como le hago, me eh metido en broncas oh rayos! T.T—pensaba decepcionada y nerviosa, luego cerro los ojos y dio la vuelta en el tronco de un árbol, ella pensaba que todos seguían en busca de ella pero en otra parte, eso pensaba ella, cuando abre los ojos se sorprende al ver con una sonrisa de gato a Ruka.}

-jejeje—rio tontamente retrocediendo hasta tropezar tartamente se levanto e intento correr pero los brazos de ruka la sujetaron de la cintura, pegándola contra el árbol para que no escapara.

-que cercanía Dios mio!—pensaba mikan moviendo el rostro hacia un lado para que no pasara algo mas.

-te amo …te amo con toda el alma…..—le decía ruka

-eh esperado tanto, no soporto mas estar lejos de ti…TE AMO!—dijo en voz alto-Imai! –

-ah! A quien?—pregunto tontamente mikan tartamuda

-Te amo….Imai…te amo…-dijo con el rostro realmente sonrojado y la cabeza cabizbaja

-quee!?-peso mikan ardiendo en llamas, bueno asi se sentía—ruka-pyo esta enamorado de hotaru!-se sorprendió realmente no lo creía.

-desde el momento en que te conocí, sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago, cada dia no podía dejar de ver de contemplar tus hermosos ojos violeta, eres una chica realmente inteligente, artista, creativa, eres muy especial-comento a declararse

-ruka-pyo—dijo mikan sorprendida—realmente el me ve como hotaru?—se pregunto

-te voy a besar imai! Es lo que siempre eh deseado desde el momento en que tuve estos sentimientos—rio travieso y mikan se espanto.

-r-ru-ru-ruka-pyo y-yo no..sor ho-hota…-intento decir realmente nerviosa pero sus labios fueron callados por los labios de ruka, en par en par fueron abierto los ojos de mikan, brillaban realmente , se sonrojo y ella deseaba escapar en ese momento. Natsume paro de correr en su búsqueda a dos metros al encontrarlos muy cerquitas viendo furioso como ruka la besaba, camino como si fuera hulk, la tierra temblaba por los pasos que natsume daba y alejo a ruka de mikan, cuando lo alejo de ella mikan cayo al suelo traumada, quedo afónica por aquel apasionado beso que ruka le dio.

-luca, despierta, ella no es quien tu piensas que es—le decía natsume dándole unos golpecitos en el cachete hasta que la iris de luca volvió a la normalidad.

-q-qque! natsume, que sucedió?—pregunto confundido volteando a ver a una mikan tirada en el suelo y su iris comenzó a desaparecer nuevamente se sonrojo.

-i-imai!—dijo ruka caminando hacia mikan hasta que fue sujetado pro natsume quien segundos después lo cacheteo, la iris de ruka otra vez volvió a la normalidad.

-natsume!?—dijo un ruka confundido tocándose el cachete en donde natsume lo golpeo.

-no la voltees a ver luca,-le ordeno

-a-a-a quien?—pregunto

-a mikan, esta utilizando el alice del gay, si la miras piensas que es la chica a la que quieres!—le dijo serio

-cierto…porque natsume! No…. porque su iris no desapareció al momento de verme?,, si a el le gusta luna-chan ,no es así?—se pregunto una mikan confundida.

-alice de feromonas?—pregunto ruka.

-si, lo ah copeado! Y lo esta utilizando sin saber como dejar de utilizarlo—dijo serio.

-luca, hazme un favor, date la vuelta y no voltees a vernos, la llevare a una parte, hasta que el efecto de aquel alice termine—

-pero por que a ti no?—pregunto ruka hasta reaccionar—ah! Seria posible que-pensaba confundido-ok—dijo dando media vuelta

Natsume camino hacia mikan y la levanto del brazo.

-q-q-q-que haces?—le pregunto confundida hasta que escucharon gritos detrás de ellos, eran los chicos que perseguían a mikan hace minutos hasta que ella se escondido en los arbustos, nuevamente encontraron por fin a mikan,

-debo sacarte de aquí tonta—dijo natsume colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de mikan, ella se sonrojo un poco.

-a—a donde?—pregunto y desaparecieron de aquel lugar los dos.

-waaa! Me siento culpable, ruka-pyo me ah besado pensado que yo era hotaru waaaaaaaaaaaa!—lloraba la inocente mikan cayendo al suelo de su habitación que era en la que natsume la tele transporto.

-eres una idiota!, por que copeas el alice del gay si no sabias como utilizarlo o dejar de usarlo eh!?—pregunto natsume molesto mikan hiso la mirada del ¨gato con botas ¨hacia natsume, el la contemplo

-yo….quería….era curiosidad… no quería que esto sucediera…-respondió inocentemente.—natsume, por que tu no actuaste como los demás, pensando que yo era luna eh?—preugnto mirándolo fijo.

-7.7, que querías que te besara verdad?—pregunto cambiando su mirada de molesto a una coqueta mikan se sonrojo.

-re corcholis—pensó mikan sonrojándose—le ah atinado!—pensó soltando un suspiro nerviosa—no no, claro que no—dijo orgullosa cruzándose de brazos en el suelo, natsume sonrió malicioso.

-segura? Tu mirada dice otra cosa—dijo coqueto, mikan se confundió y a la vez se sonrojo sintiendo una sensación en su estomago.

-me asustas!7,7 no vallas a pensar que soy ella 7.7—dijo levantándose y natsume se confundió.

-ya quisieras!, ni loco ni muerto pensaría que tu eres ella 7.7—dijo como alago pero mikan lo tomo mal.

-7.7 ooch! Natsume, me sacas canas verdes, eres un ofensivo tonto! –le grito

-natsume…. Luna-chan te llama pececito? oO—pregunto confundida cambiando rápido su actitud de molestia a una curiosa, es bipolar D:.

-eso no te incumbe—respondió serio sentándose en la cama.

-T,T WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—comenzó a ,llorar-ruka-pyo me ah besado, ese beso se suponía que tenia que ser para mañana wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -dijo triste—al menos que…como a ruka-pyo le gusta hotaru, podría suplicarle a narumi-sensei que a ruka-pyo lo ponga con hotaru y a koko-san con migo!—sonrió, bipolar 7.7 cien porciento bipolar, natsume quedo con una ceja levantada.

-si, así podrá besarla como sus impulsos han querido hacerlo por sus sentimientos hacia ella, aw que lindo—sonrió sonrojada—espera…-dijo seria—quiere decir que todos los que me perseguían, hotaru,ruka-pyo, permy-chan, machiage-san, kokoro-san, luna-chan, yu-san, anna-chan, nonoko-chan, tsubasa-sempai y misaki-sempai, están enamorados :O—penso realmente sorprendida y volteo a ver a natsume—entonces tu no estas enamorado de luna-chan, verdad?—pregunto seria

-tss—hiso un natsume descubierto.

-porque no me perseguiste natsume?, porque? , Seria por que no estas enamorado  
? 7.7,, si, o no? responde, estabas jugando con luna?—pregunto confundida.

.-

.-silencio…silencio.

-estas jugando con ella o que?, por que no me perseguiste?, no estas enamorado o que?—pregunto—no verdad?,, tenses por que la agarras de la mano? Porque la besas? Porque estas todo el tiempo con ella?, porque? –pregunto.

.-

.—sabes lo que mas odio-dijo molesta—que hombres jueguen con nuestros sentimientos, si verdaderamente no están enamorados, por que están con nosotros?, eh sabido que juegan con sus sentimientos solo por poner celos a alguien mas, oh!7.7 natsume , contéstame ya! Estas enamorado? Porque razón no me perseguías? –

.-

-que te importa niña!-

-idiota!—se levanto y lo sujeto de la camisa—como puedes jugar con sus sentimientos—dijo furiosa-pobre luna-chan, no debería sufrís así—pensó seria—eres un mal hombre, odioso hombre, nunca juegos con los sentimientos de una chica, nunca lo hagas—dijo soltándose a llorar.

-si supieras idiota—pensaba natsume con la cabeza cabizbaja, sin saber que decir

-y yo que pensaba…que…no serias capaz de jugar con una chica inocente…pensaba que era lo único que no harías, pensaba que eras un buen chico, me doy cuenta de que no!—dijo soltándolo de la camisa—vete de aquí natsume! Eres un tonto! Piensa en lo cuando harías llorar a luna-chan si sigues jugando con sus sentimientos, para esto por favor! Ni una chica se merece este tipo de juegos—le dijo .

-no juzgues idiota! Tu no sabes absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con nuestros sentimientos,-dijo en voz alta y molesto que segundos después desapareció dejando a una mikan confundida y decepcionada.

-idiota!-

Una hora mas tarde a mikan le dio hambre salió con mucho cuidado de la cabaña y se dirigió con ojos hinchados hacia la cafetería.

-tengo miedo, y si aun no se quita el alice¡?—se pregunto inocente, hasta que recordó lo de hace una hora y media—natsume, eres de lo peor, como te atreves! Como te atreviste!—pensaba derramando una lagrima—pobre de luna-chan, no creo que nadie ni una chica ni un chico se merezca ese tipo de juego—susurro secándose las lagrimas, alguien la vio haciendo eso.

-sakura!—aquella voz se le hiso tan conocida a mikan que se sonrojo recordando la escenita del beso.

-r-ruka-pyo!—no lo volteo a ver creyendo que si lo hacia el volvería a estar como hace rato.

-estas bien?—pregunto preocupado

-s-si, porque preguntas?—pregunto confundida

-sakura, andas rara! –comento

-como? Porque?—pregunto.

-te digo lo que pienso?—pregunto serio

-que no recuerde el beso, que no recuerde el beso, que no recuerde el beso T.T que no lo recuerde—suplicaba en su mente sin voltearlo a ver—q-q-que, piensas?—pregunto

-has estado rara, últimamente natsume y tu andan muy alejados... pero no es nomas eso, si no la forma en que lo miras y el a ti cuando están separados… no se si deba decírtelo, pero … si no se lo dicen a tiempo… podrían cambiar sus sentimientos—dijo mirando al suelo.

-d-d-de que hablas?—pregunto una mikan sonrojada—sentimientos?-pregunto

-sakura, no niegues nada, yo creo que la mayoría del salón se han dado cuenta de lo que sientes hacia el—sonrió un poco

-r-ruka-pyo, -volteo a verlo y el a ella

-por el llorabas?—pregunto preocupado contemplando aquellos ojos hinchados y rojos.

-ruka-pyo—dijo con voz chillona—wuaaaaa! Porque me enamoro de chicos difíciles!—dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de ruka.

-entonces si sientes algo por el…-dijo en voz baja y mikan se sonrojo.

-7.7 rayos! Cay inocentemente en tu trampa 7.7—dijo mirándolo, ruka comenzó a reír

-lo siento sakura, tenia que saberlo!—dijo parando de reír

-y que a ti te gusta hotaru 7.7—dijo y el rubio se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

Una hora mas tarde mikan se encontraba con narumi, suplicándole que pusiera de pareja en La obra a ruka y a hotaru por tales razones, el acertó emocionado, después mikan tuvo que decirle sobre el nuevo alice que surgía en ella y lo que paso hace horas atrás en el salón de teatro, pro alguien los espiaba.

-si mikan-chan, tu padre sakura tenía ese alice, copeo y robo de alice y el de revelación, y tu madre yukihira tenia el alice de anulación, curación y eliminación—hablo.

-sorprendente, tener todos esos alices seria genial no?—pregunto

-si—respondió con una sonrisa—pero preocupante—pensó

-entonces ella es hija de Sakura y Yukihira!—pensó sorprendida luna que se encontraba invisible en aquella habitación.

**Continuara…**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS PRECIOSOS REVIEWS :´) GARCIAS, termine rápido el capitulo, lo siento por tardarme enserio pero conseguir el uniforme blusas, zapatos mochila, libros etc xd es horrible xd… GARCIAS LAS QUIERO MUCHSIISISISISISIISISISMOOOO OO!**

**A todas, a todas las quiero mucho.**

**les guto el capitulo?como estan? :D que tal sus vacaciones eh? ::P**


End file.
